


Powrót niechcianego

by Luthien_00



Series: Gdy życie traci sens... [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Army, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, Gentle Sherlock, Italy, Jealous Sherlock, Kidnapped John, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Norway - Freeform, POV Sebastian Moran, Possessive Sebastian, Rape, Romance, Sebastian loves John, Sherlock Loves John, Torture, Unrequited Love, cyprus
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 41,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia rozgrywa się zaraz po zakończeniu 3 sezonu "Sherlocka".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coś się kończy...

**Author's Note:**

> Moja pierwsza praca. Już dawno miałam ją w głowie ale dopiero teraz zdecydowałam się ją napisać-błagam o wyrozumiałość:) Wszelkie uwagi mile widziane:)

\- John. John, wstawaj... Jest 7:30, za 50 minut mamy być na stacji metra. - Mary siedziała na łóżku obok leżącego Johna i delikatnie  
szturchała go w ramie.  
\- Dobrze, już wstaję. Że też teraz, w takim momencie musiał zepsuć nam się samochód... Mam tylko nadzieję, że kiedy dotrzemy  
na Baker Street, Sherlock będzie w mieszkaniu.  
\- Dlatego musimy jak najprędzej się zbierać, żeby nie przyszło mu do głowy nas wystawić.

John i Mary poszli do kuchni, szybko przekąsili coś na śniadanie i wypili mocną kawę. To miały być długie i wyczerpujące dni.  
Rzekomy powrót Moriarty'ego postawił na nogi całą Anglię. Chociaż ledwie wczoraj ogłosił swój powrót.  
\- Mary, nie jestem pewny, czy to dobry pomysł, żeby w twoim stanie angażować się w tę sprawę.  
\- John, proszę... Ciąża to nie choroba. Poza tym, co, mam siedzieć w domu i się zamartwiać? Moim obowiązkiem jest być przy tobie.  
Zwłaszcza kiedy jakiś psychopata, który był śmiertelnym zagrożeniem dla ciebie i Sherlocka wstaje z martwych. Nie martw się  
o mnie. Posiedzę z panią Hudson na dole, a wy spróbujecie się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi.

John zrobił kwaśną minę, ale nic nie powiedział. Wiadomo było, że kiedy jego żona się uprze, to nic nie można zrobić.  
Odstawił kubek po kawie i poszedł do łazienki. Była 8:07, kiedy wyszli z domu. Skierowali się prosto w stronę metra.

'Jesteśmy w drodze' JW.  
'Zostaw Mary, damy sobie rade sami' SH  
'Nic z tego. Uparła się' JW  
'... Trudno, czekam' SH

\-----------

Ruch w metrze był średni, Nie mały, ale było miejsce, żeby usiąść. John ucieszył się, bo wbrew temu, jak się zachowywał był  
bardzo zdenerwowany. Musiał usiąść, żeby nie przestępować z nogi na nogę. Wiedział, że Mary się zorientuje.  
\- Nie denerwuj się tak. Przecież jeszcze nie wiadomo kto za tym wszystkim stoi.  
\- Nie denerwuję się.  
\- Akurat. - Mary położyła dłoń na Johna nodze.  
\- Cokolwiek by się nie działo, zawsze będę przy tobie. Bardzo cię koch......

Wielki wybuch z końca wagonu nie pozwolił jej dokończyć. John wiele razy próbował sobie później przypomnieć, co się działo,  
ale niestety jedyne co pamiętał to wielki huk, zaraz potem kompletna cisza. Widział dym i kurz unoszący się w powietrzu, leżące  
ciała zmarłych i rannych. Krew, pełno krwi.. Leżał na brzuchu, nie czuł bólu tylko przeraźliwy pisk w uszach, później zapadła ciemność.

\---------------

\- Pisz do szefa, że wszystko gotowe - odezwał się niski, szczupły mężczyzna.  
\- Okej, już piszę.. Tom, ale jesteś pewny, że wszystko zrobiliśmy tak, jak należy? Bo jeśli to się nie uda, to szef nas zabije.  
\- Cholera! Kto tu do k*y jest specjalistą? Ty czy ja?  
\- Nie wrzeszcz tak, po prostu chciałem mieć pewność, że...  
\- Ty tu nie jesteś od myślenia ani od upewniania się, jesteś od czarnej roboty, ja ci mówię co i jak, a ty i reszta to robicie, jasne?

Oscar nic nie odpowiedział, tylko kiwnął głową. Nie był pewny czy Tom to widział, ale miał teraz co innego na głowie.  
Musiał wysłać wiadomość do szefa, że wszystko gotowe i uzyskać pozwolenie na akcje. On, Tom i sześć innych osób siedzieli  
w ciemnym, tunelu i czekali na przyjazd wagonów, które były ich celem. Nagle w ciemności rozbłysł ekran telefonu.

\- Szef daje nam zielone światło.  
\- Ok, wszyscy chować się za tę betonową ścianę... - krzyknął Tom.  
\- Młody, chodź tutaj.  
Obok niego, zaraz pojawił się 25 letni mężczyzna. Był młody, sprawny, i gotowy na wszystko, żeby tylko zdobyć uwagę szefa.  
\- Masz, kiedy wagony będą tedy przejeżdżać, wciśnij ten guzik.

Młodemu Alfiemu oczy zaświeciły się z radości. _Tak! Nareszcie!_ To był jego moment. Życie ludzi w tych wagonach należało do  
niego. To on miał władzę.

\- Uwaga! Nasz cel się zbliża.. - powiedział Oscar i tak jak pozostali zatkał uszy. Miał nadzieję, że ktoś przeżyje. W końcu nie  
podkładali tych ładunków wybuchowych tylko po to, żeby ich szef się ucieszył ani żeby po wszystkim zebrać kosztowności itd.  
Robił to głównie po to, aby nie wydawać pieniędzy na burdele i panienki do towarzystwa. Życie jako członek jednej z największych  
i najbardziej niebezpiecznych organizacji terrorystycznych jest stresujące. Dlatego sex był potrzebny do rozładowania napięcia.  
Po co wydawać pieniądze, kiedy można wybrać sobie kogoś z ocalałych. Oni nie biorą pieniędzy, za to można zrobić z nimi,  
co się chce, nawet na sam koniec zabić. Tak to była jedna z tych rzeczy, dla których przyłączył się do grupy. Nie minęło 10 sekund  
a obok nich, za betonową ścianą, rozległ się wybuch...

\-----------------

\- Czego chcesz Mycroft? Jak będę potrzebował twojej pomocy, to ci powiem. - Sherlock nawet nie patrząc w stronę drzwi,  
stukał palcami w telefon, pisząc wiadomość.  
\- Sherlock..  
\- To nie może być Moriarty, na własne oczy widziałem jak się zastrzelił. Rozbiłem jego siatkę, muszę z Johnem ustalić kto za tym stoi.  
\- Sherlock, właśnie przyszedłem ci powiedzieć...  
\- Och na litość boską! Gdzie John!? Już dawno powinie tu być!  
\- On nie przyjdzie.  
\- Co? Czemu nie? - dopiero teraz Sherlock podniósł głowę.  
\- Był wybuch w metrze. Wybuchły wagony, w których jechał John i Mary.

Sherlock zrobił się blady. Mógłby przysiąc, że na chwilę jego serce się zatrzymało.  
\- Nie pytaj, czy jestem pewny, czy to właśnie w tych wagonach byli twoi przyjaciele. Mamy ich na kamerach.

Mycroft widział, w jakim stanie jest jego brat, dlatego zaraz kontynuował.

\- Moi ludzie przeszukali miejsce wybuchu. Nie znaleźli pięć osób w tym Johna. Niestety nie mieliśmy tam kamer, dlatego  
nie wiemy co się z nimi stało.

Sherlock słyszał w głowie dudnienie własnego serca. John, jego przyjaciel zniknął. Nie wiadomo co się z nim stało, gdzie jest.  
On nie może tak tego zostawić. Zanim się zorientował, był już na schodach. Nagle się zatrzymał.  
\- A Mary? - zapytał, nie odwracając się.  
Przez kilka sekund odpowiadała mu tylko cisza. Sherlock już widział czego się spodziewać.  
\- Nie żyje. - Głos Mycrofta był spokojny, ale cichy.

Sherlock zamknął oczy. Jak on to powie Johnowi? Jak mu spojrzy w twarz. Nie wiedział. W tej chwili najważniejsze było  
znalezienie najważniejszej osoby - Johna. Wiedział, że żyje, bo, jak i po co zniknąłby. Zawiązał szalik i razem z Mycroftem  
wsiadł do czarnego samochodu.

 


	2. Flashback

8 lat wcześniej, Afganistan, obóz Camp Bastion.

John razem z kilkudziesięcioma żołnierzami wysiadł z samolotu. Od dzisiaj zaczynało się dla niego nowe życie.  
Spełniły się jego marzenia.Nie został żołnierzem, żeby siedzieć w kraju i szkolić młodzików, którzy w przyszłości tak jak on mieli  
być obroną kraju. John potrzebował przygody. Chciał czuć się potrzebny. Taką możliwość dawał mu wyjazd na misję.

\- Jak tam, Podporuczniku Watson? Jesteście gotowi na nowy rozdział w życiu? - Wysoki rudy mężczyzna stanął obok Johna.  
\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jaki jestem podekscytowany.  
\- Wszyscy jesteśmy. - Bill uraczył Johna promiennym uśmiechem.  
Sierżant Bill Murray, chociaż był niższy stopniem od Johna, bez przeszkód dogadywał się z nim. Byli przyjaciółmi. Poznali się na  
jednym z obozów szkoleniowych. Oboje wiedzieli, że pierwsze tygodnie będą ciężkie, dlatego ktoś taki jak przyjaciel był im potrzebny.  
Postanowili trzymać się razem.

\- Baczność! - rozległ się donośny głos.  
\- Witajcie żołnierze. Jestem Pułkownik Nathaniel McQueen. Od dzisiaj jesteście pod moją opieką. O waszych obowiązkach i zadaniach  
dowiecie się na miejscu. W tej chwili każdy z was zostanie przydzielony do konkretnego pokoju. Dostaniecie wytyczne i wszystkie  
dane, które są wam potrzebne do przetrwania dzisiejszego dnia. Dlatego, jeżeli zaistnieje jakiś problem, proszę kierować  
się bezpośrednio do mnie. - W tym momencie wyjął listę i rozpoczął czytanie.  
\- Ciekawe, dlaczego tak błahe sprawy spoczywają na Pułkowniku - zapytał szeptem Bill.  
\- Myślałem, że od tego są inni.  
\- Pewnie przez nowe wytyczne. Spójrz, tej bazie stacjonuje jeszcze jakiś 8 takich samych grup jak nasza. Wyobrażasz sobie co by było, gdyby  
teraz każdy nowy żołnierz zawracał głowę jakiemuś innemu dowódcy grup? Powstałby totalny chaos. A tak skoro już poznaliśmy osobę  
odpowiadającą za nas, nie musimy stwarzać problemów innym.  
Zanim John skończył zdanie, był prowadzony już z 4 innymi chłopakami w kierunku swojego pokoju.

\-------------

Pierwsze dwa dni były męczące. Zapoznawanie się bazą, poznawanie innych, uczenie się życia w takiej społeczności oraz ostrzejsze  
i bardziej rygorystyczne życie. Ponadto John jako lekarz już od początku został przydzielony do opieki i pomocy mniej lub bardziej  
pokiereszowanym kolegom. A to nastawić wybity bark, to zaś pomóc z bolącym zębem. Niektórym trzeba było opatrzyć rany, otarcia.  
Chociaż minęły zaledwie dwa dni, John utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że wybrał słuszną drogę.

\---------------

Wieczorem, szóstego dnia w obozie Camp Bastion pojawiły się cztery samochody ciężko opancerzone i jeden czołg.  
Żołnierze, którzy wysiadali z pojazdów, kierowali się prosto do pokoi, niektórzy do pomieszczeń lekarskich albo na stołówkę.  
Żaden z nich nie wydawał się szczególnie rozmowny, ale było tak zawsze po powrocie z akcji.

\- Moran! Moran!  
Sebastian nawet się nie zatrzymując, szedł szybkim i pewnym krokiem w stronę pokoju.  
\- Odwal się, Mat. Nie jestem w nastroju. Mam w spodniach i butach pełno piasku. Jestem głodny i zmęczony. Jedyne, o czym teraz  
marzę to o śnie. Prawie dwutygodniowa misja wyczerpuje. Spadaj, pogadamy jutro.  
\- Och, nie bądź taki. Kiedy cię nie było, nie miałem do kogo gęby otworzyć.  
\- To nie moja wina, że jesteś tak irytujący, że nikt nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać.  
\- A ty zawsze swoje. No dalej, opowiadaj jak było.  
\- Ja pier*e, Mat! Odwal się!  
\- No dobra, dobra. Nie irytuj się tak. Nie chcesz opowiadać, trudno, wycisnę to z ciebie rano. Wiele się działo, gdy was nie było.  
Na przykład przyleciała nowa zmiana....  
\- Nie obchodzą mnie te młokosy. Większość z nich przyleciała tu, bo mają nadzieje zmienić losy świata. Mają pusto w głowach  
i są niedoświadczeni. Nie chcę o nich słyszeć.  
\- Jesteś okrutny! Jak możesz tak mówić? Gdzie niby mają zdobywać doświadczenie jak nie tutaj. A poza tym niektórzy z nich  
to prawdziwe słodziaki ..  
\- Mat, nie każdy stacjonujący tu żołnierz jest gejem, więc daruj sobie te komentarze.  
\- No przecież wiem. Ale nie mogłem się oprzeć takim widokom. Powiem ci coś. Jest taki jeden, przez którego nie mogę zasnąć.  
Filigranowy blondyn, lekarz. Pokażę ci go jutro.  
\- Absolutnie nie jestem zainteresowany tym tematem, a teraz wynoś się z mojego pokoju!

Mat nie powiedział ani słowa i w ciszy opuścił zagrożony teren. Lepiej było nie denerwować Sebastiana. Był Wysoki i silny, mógł  
z łatwością zrobić krzywdę. Ponadto nie był jak inni żołnierze, coś w nim mówiło, że nie jest do końca pewny, po której stronie prawa  
chce stać. Był niebezpieczny i brutalny, większość żołnierzy się go bała. Mat zdecydował, że lepiej zostawi go w spokoju, ale jutro  
i tak pokaże mu obiekt swoich westchnień.

\--------------------

\- Podporuczniku Watson. Wiem, że w nocy praktycznie nie zmrużyliście oka, ale jestem zmuszony prosić was, żebyście  
pomogli w namiocie lekarskim. Jest dużo potrzebujących a mało lekarzy.  
\- Oczywiście Pułkowniku! - John szybko ubrał się i ruszył w stronę namiotów.

\-------------------

\- Och...!!! Jak ja chciałbym tam być razem z wami! - Mat jęknął, kiedy szedł obok Sebastiana  
\- Taka strzelanina, brakuje mi tutaj żywego celu. Najbliżsi talibowie są pewnie jakieś 50 km stąd. Nie ma do kogo strzelać.  
\- Ciesz się, że cię tam nie było. To była totalna rozpierducha. Nie dał być rady z..  
\- Sebastian, sorry, że ci przerywam, ale krwawisz.. - mówiąc to, Mat wskazał na czerwoną plamę na brzuchu Morana.  
\- To draśnięcie. Dostałem w czasie akcji, niestety nasz lekarz to imbecyl i totalny idiota, już nigdy nie dam mu się dotknąć.  
\- Ale to nie wygląda najlepiej. Powinieneś coś z tym zrobić.  
\- Nie!  
\- Ale..  
\- Mówię, że nie! To nie pierwsza i nie ostatnia rana. Jakoś się zagoi. Nawet nie chce mi się patrzeć na lekarzy. Po tym, co robił  
nasz.. Szkoda gadać. Totalny patałach. Jestem odporny na ból, ale to był koszmar.  
\- Zrobisz jak uważasz. Ale prędzej czy później i tak trafisz pod ten namiot - Mat wskazał palcem na położony 40 metrów dalej namiot lekarski.  
\- A kiedy już tam będziesz, to poszukaj nowego doktora. Mały, niebieskooki blondyn. Poznasz, jak go zobaczysz. Jest słodki. Polubisz go.  
\- Mat, jakbyś nie wiedział wolę kobiety, ale jeżeli już miałbym wybierać, to na pewno nie wybrałbym kogoś słodkiego i malutkiego.  
Tacy tylko mnie wkurzają.  
\- Wiem, ale ten jest wyjątkowy. Połowa chłopaków się za nim ogląda. Nawet hetero.  
\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. A teraz chodźmy na śniadanie, bo inaczej się wkurzę. - Oboje skierowali się do stołówki.

\----------------

Sebastian lubił ból. Był odświeżający. Dzięki niemu czuł, że żyje. Ten ból był natomiast inny. Ciągłe pulsowanie, natarczywe  
pieczenie i kłucie. _Po po prostu irytujący!_ Wiedział, że Mat ma rację, ale nigdy by tego nie przyznał na głos, był zbyt dumny. Po godzinie  
osiemnastej to wkurzające uczucie było już nie do zniesienia. _Trudno. Miejmy to już z głowy._ Moran wyszedł z pokoju,  
przeszedł 250 metrów piaszczystą ścieżką i z okropną miną przestąpił próg namiotu lekarskiego.

\- Potrzebuję lekarza. Teraz.  
\- Oczywiście, zaraz panu pomożemy, Majorze Moran - powiedziała miła i malutka pielęgniarka.  
\- Proszę się położyć na tym łóżku i zaczekać, lekarz zaraz przyjdzie.

_Jak zwykle._ Chcąc nie chcąc, jego wzrok biegał po namiocie w poszukiwaniu małej blond głowy. Tyle już nasłuchał się od tego  
kretyna - Mata, że mimo niechęci nie mógł przestać myśleć o nowym doktorze. W tym momencie obok zamyślonego Majora pojawił  
się John. Sebastian nie zauważył go i dalej błądził wzrokiem po sali. John widząc to, nie mógł pomóc, ale zaczął się szeroko uśmiechać.

\- Dzień dobry.  
Sebastian aż podskoczył, jego oczy spotkały doktora. Moran nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak bezbronny i zafascynowany jak w tej chwili.  
Patrzył w te głębokie niebieskie oczy, które świeciły się od uśmiechu. A uśmiech? _O Boże!_ To powinno być zabronione uśmiechać się  
w taki sposób. Szczery i naturalny. Po prostu piękny. Dopiero po chwili Sebastian zorientował się, że siedzi z otwartymi ustami i milczy,  
wpatrując się w Johna.

\- A tak. Dzień dobry.  
\- Nazywam się John Watson, dzisiaj zajmę się panem, Majorze.  
Sebastian poczuł ciepło między nogami.  
\- Widzę, że nie spieszył się pan z wizytą u mnie. Ta krew na koszuli jest ciemna i wyschnięta. Albo boi się pan lekarzy, albo wierzy,  
że taka rana sama się zagoi bez niczyjej pomocy.

Major nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Ktoś odważył się z nim droczyć. I tym kimś był ten niziutki doktor. Ten piękny i wspaniały  
lekarz, który ani przez chwilę nie wydaje się go bać. _Niesamowity._

\- Zdecydowanie to drugie. Myślałem, że wystarczy przemyć wodą i zakleić plastrem, ale jak widać strasznie się to babrze.  
John założył rękawiczki i delikatnie przystawił palce do brzucha Sebastiana, badając ranę.  
\- Nie dobrze, rana nie została odpowiednio wyczyszczona. Gdyby pan nie przyszedł, mogłoby się wdać zakażenie.  
Sebastian nie myślał teraz o bólu, tylko skupiał się na delikatnych palcach Johna. _Tak! Dotykaj mnie więcej. Nawet tam gdzie nie trzeba!_  
 _Nie przestawaj._

\- Na szczęście to nic takiego. Widziałem gorsze rany, to zajmie trzy minuty. A tak właściwie to słyszałem, że był pan na misji w Qalat-e Gilzay  
i że mieliście spotkanie z grupą talibów. Całe szczęście, że nic wam się nie stało. - John kontynuował czyszczenie rany.  
\- Chociaż w takim wyszkoleniem i wyposażeniem to raczej niemożliwe dać się pokonać.  
\- Talibowie byli bez szans. Ale nikogo nie można ignorować, zwłaszcza takich szaleńców jak oni.  
\- Ma pan rację - powiedział John, prostując się i jeszcze raz uśmiechając szeroko. - Skończone. Teraz już powinno się zagoić. Dam panu  
jeszcze tabletki przeciwzapalne.  
\- Naprawdę? Koniec? - Sebastian nie mógł uwierzyć, że trwało to tak krótko. W dodatku nic nie czuł, nic poza dotykiem Johna.  
\- Tak. Będzie dobrze, ale jeżeli by się coś z tym robiło, to proszę przyjść jak najszybciej.  
\- O to możesz być spokojny. A tak w ogóle jestem Sebastian Moran - Major wyciągnął rękę przed siebie.  
\- John Watson. To zaszczyt pana poznać.  
\- Wzajemnie John. _Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie._

 

   


	3. Nie popełnij błędu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale pojawia się dużo osób. Żeby się nie zgubić, na końcu zrobiłam listę:)

John ocknął się. Nie wiedział gdzie jest ani co się z nim dzieje. Czuł jedynie ostry ból głowy. _Tak boli, że pewnie to wstrząśnienie mózgu._  
Próbował się podnieść, ale natychmiast przeszyło go uczucie, jakby ktoś z całej siły uderzył go w brzuch i klatkę piersiową, deską.  
 _Wstrząśnienie i połamane żebra, cudownie. Mam nadzieje, że poza tym żadnych wewnętrznych obrażeń. O boże, co z Mary?_  
John otworzył półprzymknięte oczy i jak przez mgłę dostrzegł, że leży obok jakiegoś mężczyzny. Był cały zakrwawiony, ale oddychał.  
Usłyszał jakieś rozmowy i powoli odwrócił głowę. Zobaczył kobietę ze związanymi rękami. Siedziała na ziemi tyłem, ale był pewny,  
że to ona do kogoś mówi. Tylko do kogo? _Ach, tak_. Prowadziła dyskusje z jakimś mężczyzną.  
John nadstawił ucho, ale za nic nie mógł zrozumieć, o czym mowa. Dopiero w tym momencie dotarło do niego, że się poruszają.  
Byli zamknięci w jakiejś furgonetce. Pod podwoziem słyszał dziwny szum, wiec nie jechali po drodze.

Oprócz niego, dwóch mężczyzn i kobiety w samochodzie znajdowały się jeszcze dwie osoby, kierowca i pasażer.. Nagle furgonetka  
wpadła w dziurę i John uderzył głowa o podłogę. Ból był tak duży, że znowu stracił przytomność.

\- Ku*a! Thomas! Uważaj jak jeździsz! - krzyknął Oscar.  
\- Sorry szefie, ale trudno ominąć wszystkie dziury na tej drodze.  
\- Nie tłumacz się, tylko prowadź ostrożniej! Jak dalej tak będziesz jeździł, to tych dwóch nie przeżyje do naszego powrotu. - Mówiąc to,  
wskazał palcem na Johna i mężczyznę obok niego.  
\- Już teraz są w kiepskim stanie.  
\- Oscar ma racje. - powiedział Michael, siedząc obok kierowcy.  
\- Szef już dostał wiadomość, że wieziemy pięć żywych osób. Wolałbym nie widzieć jak się wkurza. Bywa wtedy przerażający.

W samochodzie zapadła cisza.  
\- To co, dowiem się w końcu co się dzieje i gdzie nas zabieracie?  
\- Mówiłem ci już laleczko, żebyś przymknęła te swoje wyszczekane usta. Bo inaczej już teraz coś ci w nie wsadzę i nie  
będzie to szmatka. - Oscar rozpiął rozporek.  
\- Nie ośmielisz się! Nie wiesz kim jestem! Mój mąż..  
\- Nie ośmielę się? - Oscar zaśmiał się w głos  
\- Nie masz pojęcia co cię czeka. Myślisz, że zabieramy was na herbatkę? Już mi was żal. Zwłaszcza tego małego blondyna. Szef się  
ucieszy, kiedy go zobaczy. Natomiast tobą zajmę się ja. Osobiście.

Kobieta splunęła mu w twarz. Oscar miał już dość bezczelności tej kobiety. Zwykle uwielbiał, kiedy jego ofiara stawiała opór,  
ale tym razem było tego za wiele. Wstał, jedna ręką chwycił jej włosy, drugą wyciągnął ze spodni penisa i wepchnął jej go do gardła.  
\- Ugryź, a już nigdy nie zobaczysz męża!  
Ze łzami w oczach kobieta krztusiła się i modliła, żeby jak najszybciej skończył się ten koszmar.  
\- Użyj języka! O tak, właśnie tak. - Oscar niemiłosiernie uderzał w jej gardło.  
\- Wiem, że dobrze się bawisz, ale pospiesz się, bo zaraz będziemy na miejscu. - Odezwał się Michael, który teraz z zainteresowaniem  
oglądał zaistniałą scenę ze swojego miejsca.  
\- Ummm, ku*a! Jednak te usta nadają się nie tylko do pyskowania. Ahh, zaraz dojdę! - W tej chwili sperma rozlała się w gardle kobiety.  
Oscar sapiąc, oparł się plecami o ścianę furgonetki i schował penisa do spodni.  
\- Chłopaki będą zadowoleni z twoich usług. - Usłyszawszy to, kobieta rozpłakała się na dobre.

\---------------

Paphos - Cypr, w tym samym czasie

Sertor nie widział innego wyjścia. Zrobił już wszystko, co tylko było w jego stanie. Wyciągnął telefon i nacisnął przycisk szybkiego  
wybierania. Po kilku sygnałach ktoś odebrał.  
\- Mów.  
\- Szefie, nie chcą płacić, powiedzieli, że mogą nam dać za ten towar, 12 milionów, a nie 14.  
\- Skoro dzwonisz to znaczy, że nie potrafisz nic z tym zrobić, prawda? Trudno, poczekaj chwilę.

Sebastian Moran odłożył telefon na siedzenie obok i zwrócił się do swojego najbliższego współpracownika.  
\- Brandon, znowu mamy problemy z tymi z Cypru. Zadzwoń do Oscara i powiedz, że spóźnimy się i mogą zacząć bez nas.  
\- W porządku, już do niego dzwonię.

\--------------

Dwie szare furgonetki zatrzymały się przed wielkim opuszczonym budynkiem. Dookoła nie było niczego. Kilka drzew, w oddali pola.  
Stare blaszane drzwi otworzyły się i z budynku wyszło czterech mężczyzn.  
\- Jak tam chłopaki? Jak wam poszło? Ile perełek przywieźliście? - Potężnie zbudowany Max z uśmiechem na ustach otworzył drzwi  
i zajrzał do środka.  
\- Dwóch mężczyzn i trzy kobiety. - Michael powiedział, wyskakując radośnie z samochodu.  
\- Ta, dała już Oscarowi niezłego loda, kiedy jechaliśmy.  
\- Właśnie i dlatego ją zaklepuje jako pierwszy, była w tym naprawdę dobra - uśmiechnął się Oscar.  
\- Dobra. Wnieście ich wszystkich do środka.

Kiedy cała piątka leżała już na ziemi obok siebie, Tom zabrał głos.  
\- No dajesz Lucas, sprawdź, czy wszyscy żyją i czy w czasie naszej małej orgii któreś z nich nie wykituje. Nie chciałbym powtórki  
z ostatniego razu.  
Lucas zignorował ostatnią cześć zdania i podszedł do pierwszej ofiary. Był prawdziwym lekarzem, dbał o swoich kolegów, ale nigdy  
nie brał udziału w ich zabawach. Uważał, że uprawianie seksu z umierającymi i cierpiącymi osobami jest nawet jak na ich zbyt  
okrutne i chore. Uważał tak on i Brandon. W czasie kiedy badał tych biedaków, reszta już dyskutowała jak się podzielą.

\- Ja, Oscar i Charles możemy wziąć tą pyskatą.  
\- Ale Charles jest bi, niech zostawi nam dziewczyny.  
\- Ja w takim razie zaklepuję tą małą chinkę.  
Alfie, był młody i jeszcze nie znał się na tych grach, ale od samego początku zapałał żądzą do Johna. Lubił kobiety, ich pełne  
piersi i gładką skórę. Ale na dłuższą metę wolał kochać się z facetami.  
\- To ja wezmę blondyna - powiedział głośno.  
Momentalnie zapadła cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego jak na wariata. Jakby właśnie wybrał śmierć od koszy słodyczy.  
Pierwszym, który się odezwał był Lucas.  
\- Chłopcze, kiedy przyłączyłeś się do naszej organizacji, jakie były jej podstawowe zasady?  
\- Wszystkim się dzielimy - odpowiedział Alfie.  
\- Wszystkim, czyli?  
\- Pieniędzmi, zakładnikami itd.  
\- Dokładnie, ale czy pamiętasz jedną zasadę, której nie można nam złamać? Za którą grozi nawet śmierć?  
Alfie, stał speszony i oczami wbitymi w ziemię.  
\- Chyba zapomniałem - wymamrotał.  
\- Ta zasada brzmi: Każdy blondyn, który jest zakładnikiem, trafia w ręce szefa. Nam nie można go nawet tknąć palcem. Pamiętaj o tym,  
młody, inaczej źle skończysz.

Po dłuższej ciszy pozostali zaczęli znowu dyskutować, Alfiemu natomiast z tego stresu odechciało się wszystkiego. Wyszedł z budynku  
i postanowił poczekać do przyjazdu szefa.

 

                                                         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oscar - rządzi chłopakami od "czarnej roboty"  
> Tom - ekspert od broni i materiałów wybuchowych  
> Alfie - najmłodszy członek grupy, chłopiec na posyłki  
> Michael, Thomas, Charles, Max - ludzie od "czarnej roboty"  
> Brandon - drugi najważniejszy człowiek z grupie. Najlepszy przyjaciel Morana  
> Lucas - lekarz
> 
>  


	4. Mój wzrok mnie nie myli

Alfie, siedział na ziemi, oparty o koło jednej z furgonetek. Rzucał kamykami i rozmyślał. Znał tę zasadę, wszyscy zawsze jej  
przestrzegali, ale gdy zobaczył tę małą postać, leżącą na ziemi w tym wagonie, odezwało się w nim pożądanie i kompletnie  
zapomniał, że jest to zakazany owoc. Z budynku zaczęły dochodzić jęki i sapanie. Alfie, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy obok  
niego pojawił się Lucas z butelką piwa.

\- Chłopaki chyba dobrze się bawią.  
\- Dla nich to jak nagroda. - Lucas podał butelkę Alfiemu i przysiadł się.  
-Nie chcesz dołączyć do nich?  
\- Odeszła mi ochota na te rzeczy.

Zapadła cisza. Żaden z nich nie odważył się nawet spojrzeć w kierunku domu.  
\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać?  
\- Jasne, młody.  
\- Od ilu lat znasz się już z szefem?  
\- Jakieś cztery, może trochę więcej.  
\- Ta zasada od zawsze obowiązywała?  
\- Z tego, co pamiętam, to tak. Szef zawsze uważał ją za najważniejszą.  
\- A skąd się ona w ogóle wzięła? Dlaczego dotyczy ona właśnie blondynów? Szef ma jakiś fetysz?  
Lucas uśmiechnął się, ale nic nie powiedział. Przez jakiś czas żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Było słychać tylko jęki i płacz.  
\- Osiem lat temu Moran zakochał się..

Alfie, aż popluł się piwem.  
\- Że co? Szef się zakochał?  
\- Śmiesznie to brzmi, prawda? Ten wielki i brutalny facet pałający miłością do kogoś innego. Ale to fakt. Kiedy Moran jeszcze  
był w armii, poznał tam lekarza wojskowego. Najpierw myślał, że to zwykłe zauroczenie i pożądanie, ale to uczucie nie mijało,  
wręcz przeciwnie. Z każdnym dniem się pogłębiało. Podziw, szacunek, to był pierwszy raz, kiedy szef czuł coś takiego. Niestety  
jego uczucia nie były odwzajemnione. Szef był coraz bardziej zdesperowany. Zaczął prześladować młodego lekarza. A to w wojsku  
nie jest tolerowane. Musiał się bardzo kontrolować. Mimo to nie zawsze udawało mu się zapanować nad pożądaniem. Doktor  
znienawidził go i zaczął traktować jak wroga. Dla szefa było to jak nóż wbity w serce. Po trzech latach postanowił wziąć sprawy we  
własne ręce. Niestety, lekarz został postrzelony w czasie akcji. Kiedy szef się tylko o tym dowiedział, chciał natychmiast pojechać w miejsce,  
gdzie mógł go znaleźć. Niestety żaden szpital nie chciał udzielić mu żadnych informacji. Po czterech miesiącach szef dostał do głowy  
i zdezerterował. Nie mógł poradzić sobie ze stratą. Nie wiedział, czy jego ukochany żyje, gdzie jest. Słyszał pogłoski, że kula przebiła  
serce i nie udało się go uratować. Moran razem z kilkoma żołnierzami uciekł z armii i od tego czasu zajmuje się tym, czym się zajmuje.  
Jednak nigdy nie zapomniał o swojej miłości. Przez tyle lat, ciągle łudzi się, że kiedyś go odnajdzie. W międzyczasie oszukuje się i swoje  
uczucia przelewa na zakładników. Teraz już wiesz, dlaczego nie wolno nam nawet dotknąć tego blondyna palcem.

Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza.  
\- Dzięki, że mi o tym powiedziałeś. - Alfie siedział i ciągle przetwarzał w głowie to, co właśnie usłyszał.  
\- Dlaczego nic o tym nigdy nie słyszałem?  
\- To temat tabu w naszej organizacji. Nikt o tym głośno nie mówi, ale każdy wie jak jest. Mam nadzieję, że już nigdy nie przyjdzie  
ci do głowy nawet pomysł, żeby zabrać się za jakiegoś blondyna.  
\- Po tym, co dzisiaj usłyszałem, nawet nie ma takiej opcji.  
W tym momencie w oddali usłyszeli zbliżający się samochód. Szef wracał.

\-------------------

\- Potrzebuję wszystkich zapisków z kamer w pobliżu metra i nie tylko. Plan podziemnych tuneli, innymi słowy wszystkiego!  
\- Sherlock, wiem, że John to twój przyjaciel, ale dałem ci już wszystkie materiały, jakie posiadają moi ludzie.  
\- John został uprowadzony, sprzed twojego nosa! Musisz pomóc mi go odnaleźć. Jeżeli jest taka konieczność, zmuszę nawet królową  
do pomocy. To dla mnie najważniejsza osoba. Mój przyjaciel.  
\- Lubię Johna, ale przez niego stałeś się strasznie sentymentalny...  
\- Zamknij się, Mycroft! Jak śmiesz mówić o rzeczach, o których nie masz pojęcia? Czasami naprawdę mi cię żal. Ty nie masz nikogo,  
kto nazwałby się, chociażby twoim kolegom. Jesteś strasznie samotny.

Mycroft przewrócił oczami, ale w głębi serca dotknęły go te słowa.  
\- Inspektor Lestrade już wie o Johnie, zaraz tu będzie. Sprawami wybuchu zajmie się inny wydział. - Z tymi słowami Mycroft  
wręczył Sherlockowi najnowsze dane.

\-------------------

Sebastian Moran wysiadł z samochodu. Za sobą miał trudną przeprawę z cypryjskim klientem. Gnój nie dość, że nie chciał zapłacić  
tyle, ile się należało, to jeszcze groził, że zerwie umowę. Na szczęście Sebastian wysłał odpowiednie osoby ze swojej miejscowej grupy.  
Wiedział, że z tym klientem na pewno nie będzie miał już więcej problemów.

\- Szefie! Nareszcie pan wrócił!  
\- Jak tam, Alfie? Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem?  
\- Jak najbardziej. Oprócz udanego zamachu i niezłego zarobku mamy dla pana niespodziankę!  
\- Zamknij się Alfie! - krzyknął Lucas.  
\- Wszystko zepsujesz.  
\- Dobra, dobra, nie stójmy tu tak. Pogadamy w środku. - Brandon minął pozostałą trójkę i jako pierwszy wszedł do budynku.

Przeszli przez oświetlony popołudniowym słońcem hol. Skierowali się do pokoju, w którym było słychać już tylko słabe pociągnięcia nosem  
i ciche sapanie. Na środku pomieszczenia stała kanapa a na niej leżała rozebrana kobieta. Naga i mokra od łez, potu i spermy.  
Obok niej stało trzech mężczyzn. Także nagich i zasapanych. Było widać, że jeszcze chwile temu dobrze się bawili.  
Nie całe cztery metry dalej, dwie kobiety leżały wycieńczone na ziemi a pięciu mężczyzn albo paliło papierosa, albo zakładało ubrania.  
W samym rogu pokoju mężczyzna - ofiara, klęczał na czworaka. Oscar, który był za nim, sapał i powoli zaczął wstawać. Charles siedział  
na podłodze i oglądał ich w ciszy. Mała orgia się kończyła.

\- Zadowoleni? - zapytał Sebastian, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju.  
\- Nie ma to jak należyta nagroda po dobrze wykonanym zadaniu - odpowiedział któryś z nich.  
Moran położył ręce na biodra i rozglądał się wokół.  
\- A gdzie piąty zakładnik?  
\- To właśnie ta niespodzianka szefie. - Lucas wyszedł z pokoju i skierował się po schodach na piętro. Pozostała trzynastka poszła za nim.

Lucas wiedział, że szef się ucieszy. Było tak za każdym razem, kiedy jedną z ofiar był mężczyzna o blond włosach. Sebastian w takich  
momentach kazał przenieść go do osobnego pokoju i tam w zależności od swojego nastroju zajmował się ofiarą.  
Przeważnie można było usłyszeć sapanie i jęki. Czasami nawet przez pół dnia, jeśli szefowi spodobała się twarz. Zdarzały się też  
wypadki, kiedy oprócz dźwięków seksu było słychać, krzyki Morana, uderzenia i płacz. Było tak zwłaszcza w dniach, kiedy szef był  
zdenerwowany albo ktoś mu się naraził. _W tym wypadku raczej obędzie się bez bicia._ Blondyn był mały, miał  
ładną twarz, i z tego, co zdążyli zauważyć niebieskie oczy. _Jest w typie Sebastiana._

\- Mam nadzieję szefie, że będziesz zadowolony.  
Wszyscy weszli do pokoju. Na środku, na ziemi leżał mały człowiek. Miał związane ręce i nogi. Leżał na brzuchu. Jego jasne włosy  
miały rudy odcień. Był cały zakrwawiony. Sebastian stał blady. Czuł jakby jego kończyny zostały przyspawane na miejscu.  
Oblał go zimny pot. _To niemożliwe. To nie może być prawda. Mój John zniknął pięć lat temu, jakim cudem miałby leżeć tu,_  
 _kilka metrów ode mnie?_ Ten mężczyzna miał taką samą budowę, takie same plecy i dłonie. Sebastian zbyt wiele razy marzył i śnił  
o nich, żeby zapomnieć chociaż jeden szczegół. Powoli podszedł do leżącego i odwrócił go na plecy. _O mój boże! To on!_  
Chociaż był nieprzytomny, miał rozcięty łuk brwiowy i ranę na głowie, z której spływała krew, kolorując całą jego twarz na czerwono,  
to nadal można było rozpoznać rysy twarzy - tak ukochane dla Sebastiana. Objął go ramionami i zapłakał. Pozostali nie mogli uwierzyć  
w to, co widzą. Ich szef, największy twardziel, osoba, przed którą drżą nawet członkowie mafi - płacze.

\- Wody! - Sebastian krzyknął - Szybko wody i jakiś ręcznik!  
Natychmiast podano mu to, o co prosił. Moran ciągle trzymając Johna w ramionach, powoli wycierał mu twarz. Dopiero teraz zauważył,  
że się trzęsie. Jego łzy kapały na Johna.  
\- Lucas! Dlaczego się nim nie zająłeś?! I dlaczego ku*a leży na tej zimnej podłodze?!  
\- Szefie, kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem był nieprzytomny, ale oddychał. Położyliśmy go na tych poduszkach, ale widocznie  
musiał się ocknąć i próbować wstać.  
\- W tej chwili się nim zajmij! A jeśli usłyszę od niego najmniejszy jęk bólu, połamię ci ręce!  
Lucas wiedział, że Sebastian w takim stanie jest zdolny do wszystkiego. Posłał któregoś z chłopaków po najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy  
i natychmiast zajął się Johnem.  
\- Wynoście się stąd wszyscy! Pozbądźcie się tej czwórki na dole. - Brandon wiedział, że jego przyjaciel nie jest teraz w stanie trzeźwo myśleć.  
Chciał mu pomóc. Sebastian w międzyczasie klęczał obok Johna i obserwował każdy ruch Lucasa. _John, mój John! Jest tu teraz,_  
 _na wyciągnięcie ręki. Już nigdy go nie opuszczę. John już zawsze będzie mój._


	5. Ciężkie jest życie żołnierza

Afganistan, obóz Camp Bastion.

Lato w tej części świata jest wyjątkowo upalne. Temperatury sięgają 40 stopni. Dla Brytyjczyka, który całe życie mieszkał w chłodnej  
Anglii to stanowczo za dużo. Dodając do tego mundur, hełm, kamizelkę kuloodporną oraz broń i ciężkie buty, mogłoby się wydawać,  
że to zabójcze połączenie. Dla Johna był to ratunek. Razem z kolegami patrolował ulice jednego z pobliskich miast. Żar był tak duży,  
że buty wtapiały się w asfalt, a z czoła spływały wielkie krople potu. John modlił się, żeby ich patrol trwał jak najdłużej. Nie chciał  
wracać do bazy. Przez te wszystkie trzy miesiące stał się obiektem niechcianego zainteresowania, sporej ilości żołnierzy. Najgorszy  
jednak był Moran. John drżał na samą myśl o nim. Na samym początku czuł się wiecznie obserwowany. Zdarzało się, że przyłapał Majora  
na ukradkowych spojrzeniach w jego stronę. Z czasem widział te oczy na sobie już wszędzie. Sebastian często przychodził też do namiotu  
z byle powodu. Próbował rozmawiać, ale John czuł się w obowiązku zająć się pacjentami, dlatego ignorował Morana. Ten jednak się nie  
poddawał. Ciągle nachodził lekarza i obserwował go. John robił wszystko byle tylko go uniknąć. W szpitalu brał najgorsze przypadki.  
Jeździł na partole, jeśli tylko była taka możliwość. Oddałby wszystko, żeby wyjechać na misję. By być jak najdalej od Morana, odpocząć  
od jego ciągłej uwagi. Czuł się chory na samą myśl o tym. W tej chwili czuł się jednak wolny i wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi - bezpieczny.  
Po powrocie do bazy ucieszyła go jeszcze jedna wiadomość. Chłopcy z grupy 'A' i 'C', czyli, również i Moran wyjechali na teren zaatakowany  
przez nieprzyjaciela. John mógł się cieszyć jeszcze kilkoma godzinami spokoju. Stał w zbiorowej łazience, świeżo po prysznicu, z ręcznikiem  
przewieszonym przez biodra i przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze.

 

\- Czy wszystko w porządku, John? - z zamyślenia wyrwał go Bill.  
\- Co? A tak, wszystko gra. Czemu pytasz?  
\- Bo od jakiegoś czasu wyglądasz jakbyś miał depresję. Podobno dostaje się jej po powrocie do kraju, ale wyglądasz, jakbyś już ją złapał.  
\- Nie, Bill. Jest dobrze. Po prostu jestem zmęczony.  
\- Ha! Nic dziwnego, od samego początku narzuciłeś sobie niezłe tempo. Musisz uważać, żeby się nie wypalić. Może jednak trochę zwolnij, co?  
\- Nie przyleciałem tutaj, żeby się obijać.  
\- Wiem o tym. Jesteś najbardziej pracowitą osobą, jaką znam. Chciałem po prostu, żebyś wiedział, że jeśli masz jakieś problemy i starasz się  
przed nimi uciec, to mnie możesz o nich powiedzieć.  
John uśmiechnął się i poklepał Billa po ramieniu. Ubrali się i razem poszli w stronę stołówki.

\-----------------

Kolejne dni nie różniły się niczym. Jednak John zauważył, że Moran po powrocie z akcji stał się jeszcze gorszy. Do poprzedniego zachowania  
dołączyło napięcie seksualne, które pojawiało się, gdy tylko Major był gdzieś w pobliżu. Na przykład, kiedy stali w kolejce John mógł poczuć  
klatkę piersiową Morana kilka milimetrów od swoich pleców i jego oddech nad uchem. W łazience widział wzrok, który mógłby go pożreć,  
jeśli byłaby taka możliwość. Wszędzie czuł obecność Morana. Pewnego dnia miał już dość. Musiał się komuś wygadać. Poszedł do pokoju Billa i zapukał.

\- Sierżancie Murray. Jesteście tam?  
\- Tak, John, jestem sam, możesz wejść.  
\- Bill, musimy porozmawiać.  
\- Co się stało? Zrobiłem coś nie tak? A, już wiem, chodzi ci o tę sytuację z Jackiem. Ale powiedział, że sobie poradzi...  
\- Nie, nie o to chodzi. Mogę usiąść?  
\- Oczywiście.  
John oblizał nerwowo wargi i przysiadł się do Billa przy stoliku.  
\- Widzisz... Miałeś rację, pytając, czy uciekam od problemów. Chciałem zająć się czymś innym niż w kółko rozmyślać nad sytuacją,  
która mnie przerasta. Uciec od problemów i osoby, która je powoduje.  
\- Mogę wiedzieć, o kogo konkretnie chodzi? Jeżeli nie chcesz mówić, to nie ma sprawy.  
\- Moim problemem jest Major Sebastian Moran...  
\- Moran? Ale wydawało mi się, że Major cię lubi, nie myślałem, że macie ze sobą jakieś kłopoty.  
\- Właśnie nie chodzi o to, że mamy ze sobą na pieńku. Wręcz przeciwnie.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Wydaje mi się, że Moran żywi do mnie jakieś romantyczne uczucia..

Bill był zszokowany, ale jednocześnie próbował powstrzymać uśmiech. W końcu nie wytrzymał.  
\- Ha ha ha. John, wybacz, ale to zabawne.  
\- Tak, wiem, zachowuję się jak baba. Zapomnij o tym, co mówiłem.  
\- Nie, stój! Nie o to mi chodziło! Przepraszam, naprawdę. Mam na myśli to, że jesteś dosyć przystojny i jeśli chcesz wiedzieć,  
to bardzo często słyszę rozmowy na twój temat. Ale nie spodziewałem się, że zauważysz tylko jedną osobę, która cię pożąda.  
\- Bill, nie jestem ślepy, widziałem spojrzenia niektórych chłopaków. Chodzi o to, że Moran ostatnio zaczął się naprawdę dziwnie zachowywać.  
\- Poradziłbym ci iść z tym do Pułkownika, ale pewnie i tak nic z tym nie zrobi. Zaczęliby działać by dopiero wtedy, gdyby cię na przykład zgwałcił.

Zapadł cisza. Żaden nie miał nic do dodania.  
\- Może Major zachowuje się w ten sposób, bo już dawno nie miał w łóżku kobiety. - powiedział z uśmiechem Bill.  
\- Nie martw się tak, John. Przecież nic ci nie zrobi. A tak w ogóle to słyszałem pogłoski, że wysyłają naszą grupę na akcję. Odpoczniemy od  
życia w bazie i popatrzymy na sprawy z chłodną głową.  
\- Dzięki. Oby tak było. - John wstał i otworzył drzwi.  
\- O co chodziło ci wcześniej z Jackiem? Nic mi nie mówił.  
Bill roześmiał się.  
\- To nic wielkiego, serio. Nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy. Lepiej zapytaj Pułkownika o tę misję.  
\- Czy to rozkaz, sierżancie? - John udawał urażonego.  
\- Wiem, że i tak byś to zrobił, a poza tym chciałem chociaż raz spróbować.  
John roześmiał się, puścił mu oczko i wyszedł.

\-------------

\- Podporuczniku Watson. Jesteście gotowi?  
\- Tak jest Pułkowniku! Moi ludzie są dobrze zaopatrzeni na podróż, mamy wystarczającą liczbę broni i nabojów, aby przetrwać  
te sześć dni poza obozem. Samochody zatankowane. Wszystko działa.  
\- Bardzo dobrze. W razie jakichś problemów proszę natychmiast mnie informować. To wszystko.

John zasalutował i poszedł porozmawiać jeszcze z chłopakami przy samochodach. Czekała ich przeszło trzygodzinna droga na miejsce  
pierwszej części misji. Mieli nadzorować wydawanie wody, w centrum większej wioski. Takie sytuacje to idealna okazja dla talibów.  
John i jego ludzie musieli ochronić tych ludzi.

\- Kiedy wyjeżdżacie? - głos Sebastiana zaskoczył Johna.  
\- O 9:00, czyli za dwie minuty.  
Moran pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu. Nie pokazał tego, ale bał się. To była pierwsza poważna misja grupy 'E'. Obawiał się o Johna.  
Nie chciał zostawiać go samego, ale nie było opcji, żeby mógł pojechać razem z nimi. Jego John musiał poradzić sobie sam.  
\- John, jako dowódca tej grupy musisz na nich uważać, ale nie zapominaj o sobie. Jeżeli jakaś sytuacja cię przerośnie, nie wykonuj  
rozkazu, po prostu ratuj życie.  
\- Majorze, chyba nie mówi pan poważnie... Poza tym wszystko będzie dobrze.  
\- Mimo to uważaj na siebie.

John pokiwał głową, zasalutował i wsiadł do samochodu. Bramy obozu Camp Bastion otworzyły się i pięć samochodów ciężko  
opancerzonych ruszyło na misję.


	6. Kiedy na pomoc jest już za późno...

Greg siedział na Baker Street. Emocje powoli opadały, teraz trzeba było podejść do sprawy z chłodną głową. Ale trudno się to robi,  
gdy przyjaciel zostaje najprawdopodobniej uprowadzony, a jego żona nie żyje. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu był na ich ślubie,  
a teraz taka tragedia. Teraz najważniejszą rzeczą było dowiedzenie się, gdzie jest John. Sherlock i Mycroft krzątali się po  
mieszkaniu i rozmawiali o czymś niezrozumiałym dla prostego ludzkiego umysłu. Nagle Gregowi coś przyszło do głowy.  
\- Próbowaliście namierzyć komórkę Johna?

Sherlock tylko przewrócił oczami. Mycroft nic nie powiedział, tylko chwycił za swój telefon.  
\- Z tego, co zrozumiałam, to telefony wszystkich pięciu zaginionych osób zostały w wagonie - powiedziała przygnębiona  
i zapłakana pani Hudson.  
\- W takim razie nie mam pomysłów co dalej.  
\- Właśnie, Lestrade! Nawet nie wiem, po co tu jesteś! Twoja obecność nic nie pomaga, wręcz przeciwnie - irytuje. Jesteś  
do niczego! - Sherlock nie panował nad sobą.  
\- Sherlock, przestań! Gregory stara się pomóc - zbeształa go Pani Hudson.  
\- John to również mój przyjaciel. Zrobię wszystko, żeby się odnalazł, nawet jeżeli moja obecność was wkurza! Nie zrażą mnie  
twoje obelgi i kpiny.  
\- To ja jestem jego najlepszym przyjacielem! Sami mi to powiedział. Żadne z was nie ma prawa...  
\- Och, zamknij się, Sherlock! Zachowujesz się jak dziecko nawet w takim momencie - powiedział zirytowany Mycroft  
\- Moi ludzie coś znaleźli. Poczekajmy na wyniki.  
\- Jak zwykle, Mycroft, wolisz czekać na gotowe niż działać. Szkoda czasu, jedziemy na miejsce znaleziska. - Sherlock wybiegł  
z mieszkania i wsiadł do czarnego samochodu. Chwilę później dołączył do niego Mycroft i Greg.

\--------------

\- Sebastian, zapakujmy się do samochodów i pojedźmy do naszej najbezpieczniejszej kryjówki. Tam jest wszystko, co potrzebne, żeby  
pomóc twojemu Johnowi i dodatkowo jest też mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo wykrycia przez kogokolwiek. Nie czuje się tu pewnie.

Sebastian spojrzał na Brandona wycieńczonymi oczami.  
\- Nie, nigdzie się z stąd nie ruszymy, dopóki Lucas nie opatrzy Johna. Zostaniemy tu, aż będę miał pewność, że Johnowi nic nie stanie  
się w czasie podróży.  
\- Przeżył aż dotąd, więc przeżyje i te pół godziny podróży. W dodatku Lucas ciągle przy nim będzie.  
Sebastian popatrzył na bezbronne ciało Johna, które było już opatrzone.  
\- Zostaniemy. Przynajmniej jeszcze godzinę. Idź do reszty, sprawdź, czy pozbyli się już tej czwórki.  
Brandon wiedział, że kiedy jego przyjaciel się uprze, to nic nie może go przekonać, by zmienił zdanie. Pozostawało mu uzbrojenie  
się w cierpliwość.

John powoli odzyskiwał przytomność. Myślał, że jego głowa wybuchła. Nie chciał się ruszać, żeby nie czuć większego bólu. Otworzył oczy,  
na początku nic nie widział. Dopiero po chwili mógł dostrzec niewyraźne rysy okna, przez które wpadało światło księżyca. Księżyc oświetlał  
coś, była to jakaś otwarta torba z rzeczami medycznymi. Czyli ktoś próbował udzielić mu pomocy. Nachylił się nad nim jakiś człowiek.  
Miał łzy w oczach, które oświetlały promienie księżyca. Skądś znał te oczy. Już je kiedyś widział. Tylko kto był ich właścicielem?

\- John, słyszysz mnie? Już jest dobrze, już jesteś bezpieczny.  
Poczuł dłoń, która delikatnie szczotkowała go po policzku. Dotyk pełen miłości i troski. Po całym tym bólu, które ciągle męczyło jego ciało,  
tak delikatny dotyk był czymś nowym. John chciał, żeby to uczucie rozeszło się po nim całym. Zamknął oczy i delektował się chwilą.  
Nagle jak grom z jasnego nieba dopadła go przeszłość. Przypomniał sobie. To były oczy osoby, której miał nadzieję już nigdy nie spotkać.  
 _Oczy Sebastiana Morana._

\-------------

\- I co? Kiedy wyjeżdżamy? - Alfie wyraźnie zdenerwowany, podszedł do Brandona.  
\- O tym zadecyduje szef. Pozbyliście się ich?  
\- Tak. Są w miejscu, w którym nikt ich nigdzie nie znajdzie.  
\- Dobrze. Popakujcie się i zanieście wszystko do samochodów. I zgaście to pieprzone ognisko! Nie potrzebujemy tutaj wścibskich oczu.  
\- A co u tego blondyna? Szef wyglądał na załamanego.  
\- Już ty się o niego nie martw, Alfie. Poza tym, jeśli chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć, to zapytaj Lucasa, a nie mnie. To on jest lekarzem.

\------------------

Tymczasem piętro wyżej John był w amoku. Chciał krzyczeć i płakać, ale jedyne co od niego wychodziło to ciche jęki.  
Chciał wiedzieć, gdzie jest Mary. Jak się tu znalazł. Co się dzieje. I Dlaczego do cholery, ma przed sobą Morana? Wszystkie emocje  
potęgował silny ból całego ciała. Sebastian starał się go uspokoić. Kojąco dotykał jego głowy i ręki. Szeptał uspokajające słowa.  
Nic to nie dawało. John panikował. Kiedy Sebastian zobaczył w jego oczach łzy, musiał zawołać Lucasa. Ten przybiegł tak szybko, jak mógł.  
Obejrzał poszkodowanego i wstrzyknął mu w żyłę środek uspokajający.

\- Teraz powinno już być dobrze. Musiał przeżyć duży wstrząs, dlatego tak zareagował.  
\- Nie rozbił sobie żadnej krzywdy?  
\- Nie, jest już opatrzony. Ma złamane dwa żebra, wstrząs mózgu i porozcinaną głowę, ale poza tym już nic więcej mu nie jest.  
\- Musimy zabrać go z tej rudery. Możemy przewieźć go do naszej głównej bazy?  
\- Tak. Dam mu środek nasenny i nic nie będzie czuł.  
\- W takim razie powiedz Brandonowi, żeby rozkazał chłopakom się zbierać.  
Kiedy zostali sami, Sebastian klęknął nad Johnem i przystawił do siebie ich czoła.  
\- Będzie dobrze, John. Zaopiekuję się tobą. O nic nie musisz się martwić, już nie spotka cię żadna krzywda. Zawsze będę  
przy tobie. - Po tych słowach ich usta się spotkały.

\----------------

Siedem minut później John był znoszony na rękach i położony na wygodnym tylnym siedzeniu samochodu Morana. Dołączył do nich  
Lucas, żeby w razie konieczności być przy Johnie. Reszta zapakowała się do dwóch furgonetek i ruszyli, by pod osłoną nocy dojechać  
bezpiecznie do kryjówki. Dla wszystkich był to emocjonujący dzień, dlatego mieli nadzieję na wypoczynek.

\-----------------

\- Masz. - Donovan wręczyła Sherlockowi woreczek z małymi próbkami.  
\- Oddaję ci to, bo ci ludzie mi kazali. Oczywiście nie muszę przypominać, że jest to niezgodne ze wszystkimi zasadami. Niestety jakimś  
cudem jesteś bohaterem, a jemu wszystko wolno.  
\- Co to? - zapytał, ignorując komentarz Sally.  
\- Próbki krwi znalezione w miejscu gdzie absolutnie nie powinny się znajdować. 150 metrów od miejsca wybuchu. Osobiście oddałabym  
je do laboratorium, ale zakładam, że takowe posiadasz w swoim mieszkaniu.  
\- Muszę sprawdzić, czy to krew Johna - mamrotał do siebie Sherlock.  
\- Ale skąd będziesz miał ją z czym porównać - wtrącił się Greg.  
\- Kiedyś pobrałem od niego próbki, kiedy spał. Ale to teraz nie ważne. Prowadźcie mnie na miejsce, gdzie je znaleziono.  
Wszyscy ruszyli w głąb ciemnego tunelu.

 

                                                    


	7. Bolesny powrót

 "Teskniliście?" - Te słowa ciągle rozbrzmiewały w głowie Mycrofta. W tym momencie cała uwaga kraju była skupiona na ataku  
terrorystycznym w metrze. Niektórzy powiązywali go z powrotem Moriartego. Myśleli, że to część jego spektakularnego powrotu.  
Iceman potrzebował Sherlocka, we dwójkę zdziałaliby znacznie więcej. Jednak jego brat był teraz skupiony na odnalezieniu Johna.  
Nie było nawet mowy o tym by zainteresował się czymś innym, niż szukanie jakiegokolwiek śladu jego przyjaciela.

\- Jakieś postępy, Inspektorze? Mój brat nie jest łaskaw dać mi choćby znać, jak mu idzie.  
\- Mówi o rzeczach, których nie potrafię powiązać, ale to nie nowość. Chodzi po mieszkaniu i gapi się na ścianę z poprzypinanymi kartkami.  
Dwóch mężczyzn szło w stronę Scotland Yardu.  
\- Bardzo martwię się o Johna, panie Holmes. Wiem, że podchodzę do sprawy zbyt emocjonalnie, ale był moim przyjacielem.  
Nie jest łatwo prowadzić mi tę sprawę.  
\- Niestety nie jestem w stanie wczuć się w to, co pan i Sherlock przeżywacie - zapadła cisza.  
\- Ale jestem świadomy, ile doktor dla was znaczy. Jeśli czegoś się dowiem, zapewniam, że dam panu znać. Liczę na wzajemność.

Mycroft powiedział to z czystej uprzejmości. Nie było mowy, aby Inspektor i jego ludzie wpadli na jakiś ślad czy trop, o którym  
on by nie wiedział. Greg przytaknął i wszedł do budynku policji, natomiast po Mycrofta podjechał czarny samochód.

\----------

Johna obudziły ptaki śpiewające za oknem. Czuł, jak jego twarz oświetla cieple słońce. Było mu wygodnie i ciepło. Jednak coś mu  
przeszkadzało, lekki ból przy oddychaniu. Leżał z zamkniętymi oczami i próbował przywołać ostatnie wspomnienia. Pamiętał ciemny,  
zimny pokój, ogromny ból. Obdarte ściany i gwiazdy za oknem. Później twarz Morana. Pamiętał, jak mówił do niego i starał się  
uspokajać. Tylko z kąd on się tam wziął. O co mu chodziło? John zaryzykował i otworzył oczy. Leżał na wysokim łóżku otoczony  
puszystymi poduszkami. Po lewej stronie, za oknem rozciągał się przepiękny widok. Kolorowe łąki. John słyszał ćwierkanie ptaków  
i szum wiatru. Wiele razy marzył z żoną o takich wakacjach na wsi. Z dala od życia w mieście i wkurzającego Sherlocka. _Właśnie!_  
 _Sherlock! I Mary oczywiście! Co z nimi? Szukają mnie? Dlaczego nie ma przy mnie mojej żony?_ Pytania kotłowały się w głowie Johna.  
 _Może jest obok mnie?_ Odwrócił głowę troszkę w prawo. Nie tego się spodziewał. Po prawej stronie łóżka, na krześle spał  
Sebastian Moran. Miał wyciągnięte do przodu nogi, głowę opartą na ręce. Był blady i miał podkrążone oczy. Nie ruszał się i nie  
wydawał żadnego dźwięku. Wyglądał, jakby umarł. _A więc mój koszmar trwa._ Odwrócił głowę i zamknął oczy. Nie chciał konfrontować  
się jeszcze z Moranem. Najpierw musiał uporządkować myśli. Nawet nie wiedzieć kiedy - zasnął.

\----------------

\- Brandon, może jednak pójdę sprawdzić co się tam dzieje?  
\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Poprzedni dzień był trudny i emocjonujący dla nich obu, pewnie jeszcze śpią. Lepiej zajmij się żarciem.  
To, co przywieźliśmy ze sobą i tak nie wystarczy.  
\- Może poślę Davida do naszej starej babuleńki. Na pewno da nam coś jak zwykle.  
\- Miejmy nadzieję, że jeszcze żyje, dawno nas tu nie było.

Brandon minął Lucasa i skierował się w stronę dworu.

\--------------

John leżał już jakiś czas przytomny, czekał, aż Sebastian się obudzi. Nie spał długo, słońce przesunęło się jedynie nieco wyżej,  
niż było wcześniej. W końcu nie wytrzymał.  
\- Moran... - zdziwił się, że jego głos zabrzmiał tak słabo i cicho.  
\- Moran... - powtórzył. Sebastian powoli otworzył oczy. Kiedy zobaczył Johna wpatrującego się w niego, wstał i podszedł do łóżka.  
\- John. Całe szczęście. Tak bardzo się martwiłem, myślałem, że już nigdy się nie obudzisz. - Lekarz jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał,  
żeby ktokolwiek mówił do niego tak ciepłym tonem.

\- Co się dzieje? - to pytanie wyszło z jego ust szybciej, niż zdążył pomyśleć.  
\- Już wszystko jest dobrze. Jesteś trochę poobijany...  
\- Doskonale wiesz, że nie o to pytam. Gdzie jestem i dlaczego? Co się stało? Gdzie jest moja żona?  
Sebastian na ostatnie pytanie tylko nerwowo mrugnął oczami. _No tak, przecież John to zdrowy i atrakcyjny mężczyzna. Nic dziwnego,_  
 _że miał żonę_. Mimo to serce Morana, zabolało.  
\- Zostałeś ranny podczas wybuchu w metrze, jako jedyny przeżyłeś. Moi ludzie zabrali cię z tamtąd i opatrzyli, teraz jesteś tutaj.

Sebastian okłamał go o ilości osób, które przeżyły zamach, ale po co wywoływać kolejne niewygodne pytania. Tymczasem John  
przetwarzał usłyszane informacje. Przeżył atak, jako jedyny. _To znaczy, że Mary nie żyje? Nie, o niemożliwe, dlaczego w ogóle_  
 _miałbym ufać Moranowi?_

\- Że co? Nie wiem, o czym do mnie mówisz. Dlaczego twoi ludzie mieliby mnie uratować? - Nagle go oświeciło.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- O co pytasz?  
\- Dlaczego wysadziłeś te wagony! - podniósł głos.  
\- John. uspokój się. Coś ci się stanie.  
\- Odpowiadaj! - teraz krzyczał.  
\- Dlaczego myślisz, że mam z tym coś wspólnego?  
\- Teraz udajesz idiotę? Niby z jakiego innego powodu twoi ludzie mieliby tam być, jeśli nie związek z wysadzeniem? Nawet  
nie próbuj zaprzeczać!  
\- Co mam ci powiedzieć?  
\- Dlaczego to zrobiliście?! I jeżeli to prawda, że przeżyłem jako jedyny, to znaczy, że moja żona nie żyje!?  
\- Skąd miałem niby wiedzieć, że będziecie jechać tymi wagonami? Nawet nie wiedziałem, że jesteś w Londynie. Ba! W ogóle  
nie wiedziałem, gdzie jesteś. Od pięciu lat!

_O Boże!_ Teraz dla Johna wszystko było jasne. Mary nie żyje. Jego dziecko też. _Wszystkiemu jest winien Moran, to on odebrał mi_  
 _moją rodzinę._ John pobladł.  
\- Myślałem, że się od ciebie uwolniłem. Zdążyłem już o tobie zapomnieć, ale ty wracasz i odbierasz mi najcenniejszą rzecz.  
Nienawidzę cię! Tak bardzo, że gdybym mógł, złamałbym ci kark. Jesteś najgorszą kreaturą, jaka chodzi po tym świecie! Gorszym  
niż Moriarty! Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę!

John płakał jak małe dziecko. Trząsł się cały i ciągle wyklinał na Sebastiana. Zwykle Moran nawet nie pozwoliłby, by ktoś podniósł  
na niego głos. Natychmiast uciszyłby go albo słownie, albo siłą. Ale w tym wypadku nie zrobił nic. Dał się poniżać i wyzywać.  
Jego ukochany miał atak furii. Nie mógł próbować go uspokoić, bo to spotkałby się z jeszcze większym sprzeciwem. Musiał przeczekać.

\---------------

David przeskoczył przez stary drewniany płot. Minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy ostatnio tu był. Miał nadzieję, że właścicielka tego  
domu jeszcze żyje. Z uśmiechem na ustach zapukał do drzwi. Kiedy myślał, że już nikt mu nie otworzy, drzwi zaskrzypiały.  
W progu stanęła 95 letnia staruszka z chustą na głowie.

\- Babuszko!  
\- Na boga! Kochany chłopcze! Tak dawno cię nie widziałam! - staruszka rzuciła się Davidowi na szyję.  
\- Nic się nie zmieniłaś babuszko. - Mężczyzna pocałował ją w głowę. Lubił tą kobietę. Była szczera, miła i opiekuńcza. Zawsze, kiedy  
przyjeżdżali do swojej głównej bazy w Anglii, David szedł odwiedzić staruszkę. Nie tylko po to, by dostać świeże mleko albo swojski  
chleb czy śmietanę. Po prostu miło się z nią rozmawiało. Zawsze przychodził sam, żeby nie wzbudzać niczyich podejrzeń. W odwecie,  
za gościnność i dobroć staruszki, przywoził jej prezenty kupione za granicą.  
\- Wejdź, kochanie, mam ci dużo do opowiedzenia.

Godzinę później David wracał co bazy z górą jedzenia i litrami mleka. Miał do przejścia dwa kilometry, ale wiedział, że chłopaki  
czekają na świeże jedzenie, dlatego postanowił się pośpieszyć. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce wszyscy, siedzieli cicho.  
Nasłuchiwali odgłosów kłótni z pokoju szefa.  
\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał zdezorientowany.  
\- Wygląda na to, że blondyn się obudził i ma pogadankę z szefem - powiedział Max.  
\- Brandon, wejdźmy tam i sprawdźmy, co się dzieje.  
\- Nie, Sebastian ostrzegł, że tak będzie. Mamy tu zostać i czekać. Wygląda na to, że mają sobie wiele do powiedzenia.

_A więc ukochany szefa to niezły wojak, silna osobowość. Będzie ciekawie,_ pomyślał David i dosiadł się, aby posłuchać.

 

                                                  


	8. Natrętny adorator

Minęły dwa miesiące przysługującego urlopu. John siedział w samolocie i cieszył się z powrotu do Afganistanu. Miał tam przyjaciół  
i dobrych znajomych, z którymi znalazł wspólny język. Wiedział, że czekają go znowu ciężkie dni i niebezpieczeństwo. Ale właśnie  
za tym tęsknił. Adrenaliną buzującą żyłach, akcjami i całym tym życiem, do którego zdążył przywyknąć w ciągu sześciu miesięcy.  
To prawda, że po powrocie żołnierz nie może się odnaleźć. Nie ma dla niego nic atrakcyjnego, w spokojnym życiu cywila.  
Można dostać depresji. Tym bardziej, kiedy nie ma się do kogo wracać. Inni żołnierze zostali zabierani z lotniska przez rodziny,  
żony, narzeczone. Na Johna nie czekał nikt. Co prawda Harry zapowiedziała, że przyjedzie po niego i zapewni  
dach nad głową - to w końcu jej ukochany brat, ale niestety nie pojawiła się. _Pewnie znów pokłóciła się z Clarą i upiła._  
 _Nie ma co rozpaczać. Teraz trzeba tylko przetrwać te dwa miesiące i znowu wrócić do Afganistanu - do domu._  
Jedyne czego się obawiał po powrocie to Sebastian Moran, ale natychmiast wyrzucił te myśli z głowy. Nie chciał się tym martwić.

\- Nareszcie wracamy tam gdzie nasze miejsce, co nie, John? - Bill nie krył radości.  
\- Tak, strasznie ciągnęły mi się te 2 miesiące. Gdybym miał wybór to w ogóle bym nie wracałbym do Anglii. Ty to miałeś  
przynajmniej co robić. Wakacje z dziećmi, wycieczka do Paryża no i żona czekająca w domu.  
\- Fakt, stęskniłem się za nimi i było bardzo fajnie, jednak teraz jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy, że wracamy. A jak tam u ciebie?  
Wyszalałeś się w ciągu tych miesięcy? A może poznałeś kogoś? - Bill szturchnął delikatnie łokciem swojego  
przyjaciela. John tylko uśmiechnął się i przewrócił oczami.  
\- Cały czas spędziłem w Londynie. Mieszkałem u siostry, ale nie przesiadywałem w domu. Nie chciałem słuchać, jak kłóci się ze swoją żoną.  
\- Przykro mi stary... A co z nową panią Watson? - Bill nie dawał za wygraną.  
\- Odwal się! - ze śmiechem odpowiedział John.  
\- Nie ma nikogo takiego.  
\- Ooo, to nie możliwe, żeby taki przystojny pan porucznik nie mógł sobie kogoś znaleźć.  
\- Zawarłem tylko przelotną znajomość, nic poważnego. Pewnie już o mnie zapomniała.  
\- Nie martw się, John, w bazie znajdzie się pełno osób, które z chęcią cię pocieszą.

Bill nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiego bólu w ramieniu jak teraz po uderzeniu Johna. Wiedział, że to wrażliwy temat, ale  
po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać. Do końca podróży rozmawiali już o czymś innym.

\----------------

Sebastian chodził cały zdenerwowany. Dzisiaj wracał jego John, miał tu być już za kilka godzin. Tak bardzo tęsknił za nim, za  
jego oczami i uśmiechem. Chciał znów poczuć jego zapach i ciepło bijące od skóry. Kiedy go nie było, masturbował się nawet dwa  
razy dziennie, myśląc o jego małym, ale umięśnionym ciele, solidnych dłoniach i tym przyjemnym głosie. Marzył, aby zatopić palce  
w złotych włosach i całować wąskie usta. Same myśli stawiały go na krawędzi. Wystarczyło jeszcze kilka uderzeń, żeby Sebastian  
czuł się jak w niebie. Jednak to mu nie wystarczało. Chciał dotykać i pieścić każdy centymetr jego ukochanego. Wiedział, że już  
dłużej nie da rady się powstrzymywać i w pewnym momencie rzuci się na niego. Jedyne co go przed tym powstrzymywało to  
świadomość, że John na pewno by go znienawidził. Poza tym mógłby stanąć przed sądem wojskowym. A oni nie są łaskawi,  
jeśli chodzi o takie sprawy. Mógłby nawet zostać wydalony z armii. Nie, nie mógł tego zrobić. Musiał zapanować nad swoim  
pożądaniem, chociaż wiedział, że to praktycznie niemożliwe. Wszystkie jego zamierzenia, trafił szlag,  
kiedy zobaczył Johna wysiadającego z wojskowego samolotu...

\----------------------

John był zdziwiony, przez dwa dni po swoim powrocie nie widział Morana ani razu. Jednak wiedział, że był w obozie. Nie, żeby narzekał,  
po prostu był ciekawy, co się stało. _Czyżby znalazł sobie inną ofiarę? Albo najzwyczajniej znudziły mu się te całe podchody?_  
 _A tam, wszystko jedno, tak długo, jak mam spokój._

Wieczorem tego samego dnia, John porządkował rzeczy w swoim pokoju. W końcu miał trochę wolnego czasu. Chciał posprzątać i pooglądać  
na laptopie film. W pewnym momencie poczuł na swoich plecach czyjś wzrok. Jednak nie odwrócił się, tylko kontynuował sprzątanie.

\- Witaj, John, dawno się nie widzieliśmy - dopiero teraz odwrócił się. W drzwiach oparty o framugę i z założonymi rękami stał Moran.  
\- Dobry wieczór, Majorze. Tęsknił pan? - zapytał dokuczliwym tonem.  
\- Bardzo.  
Stali w ciszy. John wiedział, że popełnił poważny błąd. Nie powinien się tak drażnić z Sebastianem. To była dla niego woda na młyn.  
Odchrząknął i opuścił wzrok na ziemię.

\- Mam nadzieję, że dobrze spędziłeś czas na urlopie.  
\- Tak. Jestem wypoczęty i gotowy na kolejne niebezpieczne akcje.  
Kolejna cisza. Po chwili Sebastian wszedł do pokoju, zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie plecami.

\- Chryste, nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo pragnąłem, żebyś już wrócił - powiedział prawie szeptem.  
\- Myślałem o tobie każdego dnia, każdej nocy. Marzyłem, żeby cię zobaczyć i dotknąć.  
Johna przeszedł dreszcz, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. Coś było nie tak. Wyczuwał dziwną atmosferę, zastanawiał się, co ma zrobić.  
Postanowił tworzyć okno, żeby w razie konieczności wezwać pomoc. Kiedy miał już pociągnąć za klamkę po obu stronach jego  
głowy pojawiły się dłonie Morana. John zaryzykował spojrzenie w tył. Sebastian był cały czerwony, jego oczy były ciemne  
z pożądania, usta lekko rozchylone i cicho sapał.  
\- John... powstrzymywałem się od samego początku, od momentu, kiedy pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem. Za każdym razem chciałem  
popchnąć twoje małe ciało na ścianę i pokazać jak bardzo cię pragnę. Kiedy wyjechałeś, myślałem, że dostanę do głowy.  
Wariowałem. Nie pomagały nawet wyjazdy na najtrudniejsze akcje. Moja głowa była cała pochłonięta tobą. Kiedy zobaczyłem  
cię kilka dni temu, wiedziałem, że nie dam rady tak dłużej. Moje serce boli, kiedy na ciebie patrzę i wiem, że nie mogę cię dotknąć.  
Twój głos rani moje uszy. Nie mogę tak dalej.

Sebastian sapał coraz głośniej i ciężej, zamknął oczy, jego ręce ciągle blokowały drogę Johnowi. Lekarz zaryzykował i spojrzał  
w dół. Zobaczył, że Moran wykonuje małe wepchnięcia biodrami w pustą przestrzeń między nimi.  
Kilkanaście sekund później Sebastian doszedł w spodniach, z małym jękiem.

John nie wierzył w to, co się dzieje. Szarpnął rękę Sebastiana i wyszedł oszołomiony z pokoju. _Moran oszalał? Czy to był żart?_  
John nie wiedział. Jego myśli kotłowały się w głowie. Błądził po obozie, nawet nie wiedział, kiedy doszedł do osobistego  
pomieszczenia swojego pułkownika. Niewiele myśląc, zapukał. Drzwi otworzyły się.

\- Podporuczniku Watson, nie spodziewałem się pana tutaj. O co chodzi?  
John oblizał wargi i zamrugał niezręcznie. Po co właściwie tu przyszedł? Ma powiedzieć, co się wydarzyło? John już sam nie wiedział co robi.  
\- Przyszedłem, bo... Pułkowniku, czy jest możliwość przeniesienia do innego obozu?  
\- Eee.. Właściwie to istnieje taka możliwość, ale tylko w określonych przypadkach. Ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego pan o to pyta.  
Chciałby się pan przenieść?  
\- Po prostu chciałbym być świadomy wszystkich reguł i możliwości. - John spojrzał za plecy pułkownika. Na stole stał otwarty  
laptop i mikrofon. _Najwidoczniej przeszkodziłem mu w rozmowie._  
\- Ale przepraszam, Pułkowniku, nie chciałbym zajmować panu więcej czasu. Wrócę kiedy indziej.  
\- W porządku.

John zasalutował i ruszył do swojego pokoju. Miał nadzieję, że Morana już w nim nie ma. Tymczasem Sebastian po wyjściu Johna nie mógł  
uwierzyć w to, co się wydarzyło. Jako zawodowy snajper, był wyszkolony i cechował się wręcz niewyobrażalną cierpliwością i opanowaniem,  
jeśli była taka konieczność. Dlaczego nie mógł kontrolować się przy Johnie? Kiedy zobaczył jego małą postać krzątającą się kilka metrów  
od niego, jego wszystkie hamulce puściły. Był świadomy jak jego ciało i umysł, reagują na Johna, ale był zaskoczony, że stracił kontrolę.  
Doszedł w spodniach bez jednego dotknięcia. To nigdy nie zdarzyło się mu wcześniej. I John! Co on teraz zrobi? Formalnie Sebastian  
go nawet nie dotknął, wiec nie ma dowodów na to, co się stało. Jednak wiedział, że John był pewnie wściekły. Miał do tego prawo.  
Sebastian postanowił, że kiedy tylko emocje opadną pójdzie i będzie błagał o wybaczenie.

\-------------------------

\- John, jesteś tam? Mogę wejść?  
\- Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia, odejdź.  
\- Otwórz. Musimy porozmawiać.  
\- Nie chcę cię teraz widzieć na oczy i na pewno nie zostanę z tobą sam w jednym pokoju.  
\- John, otwieraj te drzwi, to jest rozkaz.

Co jak co, ale tego John nie mógł zignorować. Mimo wszystko byli w wojsku a Moran był wyższy stopniem. Z niechęcią  
i obawami John otworzył drzwi.  
\- Słucham, Majorze.  
\- Mogę wejść?  
\- Dobrze, ale drzwi zostaną otwarte.  
\- Wiesz, po co tu jestem.

John nie odpowiadał dlatego Moran kontynuował.  
\- Jestem tu, żeby błagać o wybaczenie. Nie byłem w pełni świadomy tego, co robię. Sam sobą się brzydzę.  
Nawet nie wiem, co sobie o mnie myślisz, ale proszę, nie skreślaj mnie... Wybacz.  
\- W tym problem, że tak naprawdę nie mam się o co gniewać. Nawet mnie nie dotknąłeś. Ale cała ta sytuacja jest  
po prostu dziwna i obrzydliwa.

Oboje milczeli. John nie chciał z powodu Morana opuszczać tego miejsca. Było mu tu dobrze, miał przyjaciół i dobre  
relację z dowódcami. I był żołnierzem na litość boską! Twardym facetem! Tak właściwie to nawet nie miał się o co wściekać.  
Moran nic mu nie zrobił.

\- Dobrze puszczam w niepamięć wczorajszą sytuację. Ale wolałbym jej uniknąć w przyszłości.  
Sebastian odetchnął z ulgą. Miał znowu czystą kartę u Johna, teraz na nowo mógł starać się o jego względy.  
\- Dziękuję, John. Obiecuję, że już nigdy nie spowoduję u ciebie obrzydzenia.


	9. Czy to dzieje się naprawdę?

John leżał na łóżku. Środki znieczulające, które podał mu na siłę, jeden z tej bandy działały, dlatego przynajmniej bólem nie musiał  
się przejmować. Myślał o Mary i nienarodzonej córce. Stracił je. Dwie z trzech osób, które kochał najbardziej na świecie.  
Co miał teraz zrobić? Już raz przeżywał utratę najbliższej osoby - Sherlocka. Nie chciał uwierzyć Moranowi, że jako jedyny przeżył wybuch,  
bo niby dlaczego miałby mu ufać, ale coś w nim mówiło, że jednak już nigdy nie zobaczy się z Mary.

John wpatrywał się w widok za otwartym oknem, wiatr muskał jego twarz i włosy. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie płacze.  
To prawda, że był twardy - nie raz tracił przyjaciół na wojnie. Jednak Mary była jego żoną, dlaczego jego ciało tak dziwnie reagowało?  
Powinien płakać, wpaść w szał albo depresję tak jak było jakiś czas po śmierci Sherlocka. _Właśnie, Sherlock - mój najlepszy przyjaciel._  
 _Co teraz robi? Czy wie, co się wydarzyło? - na pewno. W takim razie powinien mnie szukać. A może jest tak pochłonięty powrotem Moriartego,_  
 _że nawet nie myśli o tym, co się stało?_ John zaraz zbeształ się w myślach. Nie, musiał ufać Sherlockowi, nie raz pokazywał, jak bardzo mu na nim zależy.  
Pamiętał co powiedział Magnussen - że jest słabością Sherlocka. _Na sto procent teraz lata po Londynie i szuka śladów, a biednemu Gregowi_  
 _i pozostałym dostaje się za to, jacy są irytujący i głupi._ John uśmiechnął się do siebie. W tym momencie drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się.

\- Jak się czujesz, John? Boli cię coś.  
\- Nic mnie nie boli i czuję się dobrze, zwłaszcza na kogoś, kto stracił żonę. - John nie miał ochoty rozmawiać z kimkolwiek, ale wiedział,  
że zachowywanie się jak rozkapryszona i obrażona księżniczka w niczym nie pomoże. Prędzej czy później i tak czeka go rozmowa  
z Moranem, więc nie ma sensu tego przeciągać.

\- Mam tu dla ciebie śniadanie. Pewnie jesteś głodny, od dwóch dni nic nie jadłeś.  
\- Nie mam ochoty na jedzenie! - John krzyknął i poczuł ból w gardle. Nic dziwnego po kilkugodzinnym krzyku. Próbował się opanować.  
\- Lepiej powiedz mi co teraz. Co macie zamiar robić, bo chyba nie siedzieć tu niewiadomą ilość czasu. I właściwie po jaką cholerę się mną zajmujecie?  
\- John, mówiłem ci już wczoraj, że nie ma nawet takiej opcji, żebym cię gdziekolwiek zostawił. Zbyt długo cierpiałem z dala  
od ciebie. Dokądkolwiek pojedziemy, zabiorę cię ze sobą.

John nie miał już siły słuchać absurdalnych tłumaczeń Morana. Odwrócił głowę.  
\- Wyjdź, nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać - wymamrotał.  
Sebastian odstawił talerz z jedzeniem na krześle, obok łóżka i po cichu zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\----------------

\- Lucas, kiedy środki znieczulające przestaną działać?  
\- Za jakieś trzy godziny.  
\- Upewnij się, żeby podać Johnowi kolejną dawkę, zanim ból pojawi się na nowo. Nie chcę, żeby cierpiał nawet przez sekundę.  
\- Ale szefie, jeżeli podam środek za wcześnie jego organizm może źle to znieść.  
\- W takim razie siadaj i licz, kiedy go wstrzyknąć, w końcu jesteś lekarzem.

Lucas kiwnął głową i zniknął z zasięgu wzroku Sebastiana. Ich szef był wyraźnie nie w humorze. Nic dziwnego, przez całą  
noc nasłuchał się krzyków, wyzwisk i oskarżeń. John na dużo sobie pozwalał. Wszyscy zastanawiali się, kiedy Sebastian wybuchnie,  
jednak nic takiego się nie stało. To było bardzo dziwne, ale i fascynujące zobaczyć, jak taka niepozorna osoba może mieć wpływ  
na człowieka tak nieprzewidywalnego i groźnego, jakim jest Moran. Kiedy w końcu kłótnia ustała, ich szef wyszedł z pokoju.  
Kazał opiekować się blondynem i poszedł spać. Nie odezwał się aż do teraz. Lucas zastanawiał się co takiego ma w sobie ten John,  
że ma taki wpływ na ich szefa. Widział, jak daje się upokarzać osobie, którą kochał. Nawet nie próbował się jakoś szczególnie bronić,  
po prostu słuchał i uspokajał Johna. _Pewnie był to rodzaj pokuty. Cóż, nie czas teraz o tym myśleć, najważniejsze_  
 _jest ustalić szczegóły naszego wylotu. Sebastian na pewno weźmie Johna z nami, więc będzie jeszcze czas na nauczenie tego blondyna pokory._

\--------------

Brandon wszedł do kuchni i zobaczył przyjaciela spoglądającego za okno i popijającego czarną kawę.  
\- Wiem, że nie jesteś w nastroju, ale musimy porozmawiać.  
\- O co chodzi?  
\- Samolot jest gotowy, w każdej chwili możemy z niego skorzystać.  
Sebastian nic nie powiedział, po chwili tylko zrobił głęboki wydech.  
\- Powiedz Lucasowi, żeby przygotował Johna do podróży.  
Brandon był zaskoczony tak szybką decyzją. Myślał, że czeka go trudna rozmowa i że będzie musiał pośpieszać  
Sebastiana, aby podjął decyzję. Poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu i wyszedł.

Ich kryjówka była bezpieczna, z daleka od wścibskich oczu i praktycznie nie do wykrycia. Mogliby zostać tu przez długi  
okres czasu, nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń. Jednak Sebastian chciał odciągnąć myśli Johna od Londynu i tego zamachu.  
Chciał, aby jego ukochany pobył w innej rzeczywistości. Poza tym jako główny przywódca i założyciel tej grupy terrorystycznej  
miał obowiązki. Musiał kierować swoimi podwładnymi i sprawdzać jak dają sobie radę. To było ideale połączenie.  
Bez wahania postanowił, że tak szybko, jak się da on, John i jego ludzie opuszczą Anglię.

\---------------------

Sherlock był wściekły, w ciągu dwóch dni od porwania Johna niewiele udało mu się ustalić. Krew znaleziona przez Donovan okazała  
się należeć do Johna i kilku innych osób. Czyli jego przyjaciel przeżył wybuch i oddalił się z miejsca zdarzenia. Nie sam, ktoś  
go zmusił - przynajmniej pięć osób. Czyli on, czwórka pozostałych zaginionych i piątka (może więcej) porywaczy. Sherlock znał mniej więcej  
kierunek, w którym się udali, ale poza tym nie wiedział nic więcej. Utknął w martwym punkcie. Jego brat też niczego więcej nie ustalił,  
nie wspominając o nieudolnym Lestradzie. Pani Hudson też była denerwująca. Ciągle przychodziła i pytała, czy są jakieś nowe wieści.  
Sherlock w końcu nie wytrzymał, wyszedł z mieszkania i udał się prosto do domu brata. Wspólnie szukając, mogli na coś trafić.

\---------------------

Ciche pukanie wytraciło Johna z rozmyślań. W drzwiach pojawił się szczupły mężczyzna, ten, który opatrywał go. _Lucas? Tak, właśnie tak mówił_  
 _do niego Moran. Pewnie przyszedł, żeby dać mi Metadon. Czemu nie? Skoro ma mnie nie boleć.._  
\- Daj rękę, zrobię ci zastrzyk.  
\- Nie masz tabletek? Wolałbym, żebyś mnie nie kłuł.  
\- Boisz się zastrzyków?  
\- Martwię się, że możesz wstrzyknąć mi co innego niż Metadon.  
\- Nawet jeśli, to nie z własnej woli, tylko z rozkazu szefa. To on decyduje co ci podawać.  
\- Serdecznie mu podziękuj za troskę - powiedział z ironią John. Momentalnie zrobiło mu się słabo i nie wiedzieć kiedy zasnął.

\-----------------

\- Wszystko gotowe? Jak tam John?  
\- Dałem mu środek usypiający, nie obudzi się przynajmniej przez siedem godzin.  
\- Dobrze, ale jesteś pewny, że lek nie wpłynie na jego zdrowie w czasie lotu?  
\- Przysięgam, że wszystko będzie dobrze.  
\- Jeszcze jedno. Były jakieś problemy z podaniem mu tego środka? Rzucał się i coś sobie rozbił?  
\- Nie, nie było żadnych problemów, ale wydaje mi się, że wiedział, że to nie tylko zastrzyk przeciwbólowy.  
\- Oczywiście, John nie jest głupi. Do końca podróży twoim jedynym zadaniem będzie doglądanie jak się czuje.

Sebastian wszedł do pokoju, gdzie wszyscy na niego czekali.  
\- Dobra chłopaki! Zbieramy się!

 

                                                                                     


	10. Nowe życie

Po niecałych 20 minutach jazdy, trzy samochody wjechały na polanę. Stał na niej mały samolot. Był idealny - szybki, wystarczająco pojemy i cichy.  
W sam raz na sprawną podróż. Sebastian przeniósł delikatnie Johna na tył samolotu i ułożył go wygodnie na rozkładanym fotelu.  
Czekał ich kilkugodzinny lot. Samochodami nie przejmowali się, bo jak zwykle zapłacili miejscowym wypróbowanym i zaufanym ludziom,  
aby się nimi zajęli. W ciągu kilku sekund samolot ruszył i wzbił się w powietrze. Od teraz zaczynało się nowe życie Johna, życie u boku Sebastiana...

\---------------

\- Sir, tajne rządowe radary wykryły trzy niezarejestrowane loty na terenie naszego kraju, jeden z nich niedaleko Londynu - piękna szatynka  
bez wahania przeszkodziła Mycroftowi i jego bratu.  
\- Kiedy przyszły te informacje?  
\- Dosłownie przed chwilą, ale radary wykryły te samoloty jakieś 25 minut temu.  
\- Dlaczego tak późno dotarły one do nas? - irytował się Sherlock. Wyrwał jej teczkę z danymi i zaczął przeglądać.  
\- Musimy to sprawdzić.

\---------------

Jeszcze nigdy nie było mu tak wygodnie. Nawet u babci w domu, na puchowej pierzynie. Czuł się jak w raju, z każdej strony jego  
skórę pieścił delikatny dotyk jedwabiu. Wszystko wokół niego było delikatne i puszyste. Otaczał go orzeźwiający zapach, a w uszach  
szumiały fale. Zaraz, jakie fale? Londyn jest zbyt daleko od morza, żeby je usłyszeć. John momentalnie otworzył oczy, a kiedy to zrobił,  
zobaczył najbardziej niesamowitą rzecz w swoim życiu. Leżał na ogromnym łóżku wśród białej jedwabnej pościeli, w oknach  
wisiały błękitne zasłony, które falowały w rytm wiatru.

Teraz wyraźnie słyszał szum fal i krzyk mew, czyli jednak był nad morzem. Pośród tych cudownych widoków jedna rzecz psuła  
całą magię tego miejsca. Mianowicie śpiący obok Johna, półnagi Moran. John siedział zszokowany, nie mogąc się ruszyć.  
 _Co się tu ku*a dzieje?_ Przyzwyczajał się powoli do tego, że co chwila budził się w innych miejscach i okolicznościach. Ale tego było za wiele.  
Siedząc tak, dopiero teraz zauważył, że nie odczuwa absolutnie żadnego bólu. _Musieli mnie nieźle naszprycować tabletkami._  
 _Chwila, przecież mam przed sobą doskonałą okazję. Moran śpi obok mnie bezbronny, całkowicie nieświadomy. Może spróbuję uciec?_  
 _Nie, to bez sensu, nie wiem gdzie jesteśmy, jestem poobijany, a w pobliżu na pewno kręcą się kumple Morana. Ale może zaatakować_  
 _tego gnoja i dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi. Co prawda nie ma mowy, żebym wygrał z nim, ale chociaż pokazałbym, że pomimo upływu lat,_  
 _ciągle tkwi w nim ten niebezpieczny Watson - żołnierz, który może wyrządzić krzywdę, nawet kiedy jest ranny. Tak, to był dobry pomysł_  
 _nastraszyć trochę Morana._

Kiedy John wyciągał już rękę, żeby zatkać mu usta, Sebastian otworzył zaspane oczy. Widząc rękę wiszącą nad nim uśmiechnął się.  
\- Dzień dobry, John. Nie musisz się powstrzymywać, bardzo lubię być głaskany po głowie.  
John prychnął.  
\- Niby dlaczego miałbym to robić?  
\- A nie to zamierzałeś?  
 _Oczywiście, że nie. Chciałem cię przydusić i dowiedzieć się paru rzeczy._  
Sebastian ciągle uśmiechając się, wstał z łóżka.  
\- Mam tyle pytań, ale pierwsze, jakie mi się nasuwa to - gdzie do cholery jesteśmy tym razem?  
Sebastian stał przy oknie i zapalał papierosa.  
\- W Paphos.  
\- Gdzie?  
Moran odwrócił się w stronę Johna, wyciągając papierosa z zadowolonych ust.  
\- Na Cyprze.

\----------------

\- Sherlock, co się stało, że tak nagle mnie wezwałeś i dokąd właściwie jedziemy? Znalazłeś jakiś ślad Johna? - Oboje gnali autostradą,  
samochodem rządowym.  
\- Jedziemy w okolice, skąd wystartował mały samolot, który nie miał do tego prawa. Musimy sprawdzić, czy w pobliżu jest miejsce,  
aby kilkanaście osób mogło schronić się niepostrzeżenie.  
\- Skąd pomysł, że John mógłby być w tych okolicach?  
\- To jedyny trop, jest wiele przesłanek, że właśnie tam został zabrany, ale twój mały móżdżek i tak by ich nie zrozumiał,  
dlatego daruję sobie tłumaczenie.  
\- Myślisz, że nadal tam jest?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, jeżeli żyje to pewnie nie. Dlatego musimy znaleźć cokolwiek, co wiązałoby się z Johnem i wskazówkami  
gdzie mogli go wywieść. Mój brat stara się ustalić, dokąd poleciał ten samolot.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie znajdziemy tam nic poza wskazówkami. Dzisiaj pierwszy raz w karierze nie chcę znaleźć żadnych dowodów zbrodni.

\----------------

\- Jak to na Cyprze? Dlaczego tu jesteśmy?  
\- Mam sprawy do załatwienia, a poza tym świeże morskie powietrze dobrze ci zrobi.  
\- Co to za sprawy? Znów zamierzasz coś wysadzić w powietrze?  
\- Nie, muszę pokazać komuś gdzie jest jego miejsce. Dzisiaj nie mam w planach niczego niszczyć.  
\- Jesteś bardzo wielkoduszny - John odrzucił pościel na bok i zsunął nogi z łóżka.  
\- Co robisz?  
\- Wstaję. Nie widać?  
\- John, to nie jest dobry pomysł, jesteś pokiereszowany. Poza tym chyba nie sądzisz, że tak po prostu dam ci wyjść.  
\- To już nawet nie wolno mi iść do łazienki?  
Sebastian uśmiechnął się.  
\- Myślałem, że chcesz ode mnie uciec.  
\- W moim stanie i tak nie dałbym rady. A teraz mógłbyś się łaskawie przesunąć? Od kilku dni nie sikałem i nie kąpałem się.  
\- Mam ci pomóc, kochanie?  
\- Absolutnie nie ma takiej potrzeby ani teraz, ani w przyszłości! - powiedział zirytowany John i trzasnął drzwiami od łazienki.

Kiedy kilkanaście minut później wyszedł z toalety na łóżku czekało na niego nowe ubranie. Założył je i podszedł do okna.  
Na dworze było jeszcze piękniej, niż sobie wyobrażał. Błękitne niebo na horyzoncie zlewało się z równie błękitnym morzem.  
Na piaszczystej plaży ludzie opalali się albo grali w piłkę, dzieci robiły zamki z piasku. Jeżeli istniał raj, to tak musiał wyglądać.

\- Te białe spodnie idealnie na tobie leżą.  
\- Daruj sobie. Nie myśl, że w taki sposób mnie przekupisz, za zniszczenie mojego życia.  
\- Rozumiem, że nie jest ci łatwo, wiem co to znaczy, stracić ukochaną osobę.  
John pokręcił głową, ale nie odpowiedział.  
\- John... - Moran skrzyżował ręce na piersi i powoli zaczął podchodzić.  
\- Chcę, żebyś był świadomy jednej rzeczy. Nie pozwolę ci zniknąć drugi raz. Więc nawet nie próbuj uciekać. Mam ludzi na całym świecie,  
wystarczy jedno słowo, a będą za tobą chodzić krok w krok. Teraz kiedy mam cię przy sobie... Proszę, zaakceptuj uczucia, jakimi cię darzę.  
Wtedy obojgu nam będzie łatwiej.

Oboje patrzyli sobie w oczy, zanim John zdążył nabrać powietrza, do pokoju wszedł Brandon.  
\- Sebastian, samochód już czeka.  
\- Okej, zaraz zejdę. John, tak jak mówiłem, muszę załatwić jedną sprawę. Kazałem Lucasowi i kilku innym cię pilnować, wrócę pod wieczór.  
Sebastian ruszył w stronę drzwi, ale zanim wyszedł, odwrócił się do Johna.  
\- Kocham cię, zawsze tak było i zawsze tak będzie. - Po tych słowach wyszedł.

                                                                  


	11. Pierwszy pocałunek

John siedział na łóżku oparty o zagłówek. Oprócz niego w apartamencie były jeszcze trzy osoby, a w pokoju obok kolejne dwie.  
Był w beznadziejnej sytuacji. Rozmyślał o tym, co powiedział mu Moran. Jak mógł wymagać od niego, aby zapomniał o przeszłości  
i od teraz był z nim? _Przecież to było niemożliwe!_ Minęło zaledwie kilka dni, odkąd jego świat się zawalił. Stracił rodzinę,  
został porwany i był siłą przetrzymywany. Od zawsze wiedział, że Moran ma coś z głową, ale nie myślał, że aż tak... Dopóki jego ciało  
się nie zregeneruje, będzie musiał siedzieć z tymi mordercami. Na samą myśl o tym jego krew buzowała. Teraz wszystko w rękach  
Sherlocka. Jego przyjaciel na pewno go szuka, tylko czy dojdzie do tego, że są na Cyprze? Ile zajmie mu wydedukowanie tego?  
Żeby tylko mógł dać mu jakikolwiek znak gdzie są... Ale spokojnie, John musiał to rozegrać inaczej niż zwykły zakładnik.

Wiele nauczył się od Sherlocka i wiedział, że nie było sensu stawianie oporu i prób ucieczki w takiej sytuacji. Lepszym rozwiązaniem  
byłoby udawanie, że pogodziło się z tą sytuacją, zyskanie zaufania, wyciągnięcie informacji i dopiero wtedy atak. Nie raz już widział,  
że Sherlock w ten sposób wychodził z opresji. _Ale czy ja dam radę?_ Jego niechęć i nienawiść do Morana były naprawdę duże.  
Czy uda mu się go przekonać, że jego uczucia się zmieniły? To wymagało czasu i cierpliwości, inaczej łatwo by się zorientowali, że oszukuje.  
Musiał zacząć od czegoś małego - od przezwyciężenia odrazy do Morana. Wiedział, że to nie będzie łatwe, ale jeżeli chciał zostać uratowany  
a przy okazji zdobyć jakieś informacje, musiał spróbować.

\-----------

\- Wiesz, że nie pozostawiłeś mi wyboru. Gdybyś współpracował, a nie próbował nas wykiwać jak twój wspólnik, to nic by ci się nie stało.  
Tylko że Roditi zrozumiał, że popełnił błąd i zmienił swoje postępowanie. Powinieneś wziąć z niego przykład i nie wojować ze mną i moimi ludźmi.

Sebastian stał nad klęczącym, pobitym i teraz przerażonym mężczyzną.  
\- Widziałem ostatnio twoją córkę. Niezła laska, spodobała się moim chłopakom. - W tej chwili w załzawionych oczach mężczyzny pojawiło się jeszcze  
większe przerażenie niż do tej pory. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale usta miał zaklejone taśmą a ręce związane.  
\- Połóżcie go na ziemi - rozkazał Sebastian.  
Kiedy ofiara już leżała, Moran położył na jej twarzy kawałek materiału i zaczął polewać wodą. Mężczyzna rzucał się i wydawał głośne dźwięki.  
\- Czujesz jakbyś tonął, prawda? Nie martw się, nic ci się nie stanie poza urazem psychicznym. Gdybym miał czas pobawiłbym się z tobą jeszcze  
trochę, ale myślę, że rozumiałeś swój błąd i teraz nasza współpraca przebiegnie bez problemów.

Kiedy mężczyzna został posadzony i rozwiązany, Sebastian wyciągnął pistolet i zaczął obracać go w rękach.  
\- Od teraz płacisz 15% więcej niż wcześniej. Zrozumiałeś?  
\- Tak - odpowiedział mu drżący głos.  
\- Dobrze. W takim razie nie będziemy zajmować ci już więcej czasu. - Stojąc w drzwiach, na odchodne wycelował pistolet w mężczyznę i strzałem drasnął go w ucho.  
\- Pamiętaj, to było tylko ostrzeżenie.

\---------------

Po powrocie kazał wszystkim się przebrać i wyrzucić zakrwawione ubrania. Nie chciałby, żeby jego ukochany, domyślił się co się działo.  
Już teraz John nie miał zbyt dobrego zdania o nim, dlatego nie mógł ryzykować, że sprawy jeszcze bardziej się pogorszą.  
Pragnął zmienić uczucia Johna, sprawić, aby zobaczył w nim nie tylko brutalnego mordercę, ale mężczyznę, który kocha go z całego serca.  
Kogoś, komu John może przebaczyć, zaufać, polubić, a na koniec kogo może pokochać. Sebastian był pewny, że swoją cierpliwością uda mu się to.  
Zanim wrócił do apartamentu, zamówił kolację i kazał przysłać ją do pokoju. Chciał porozmawiać i pobyć z Johnem sam.  
Kiedy wszedł, John stał przy oknie i oglądał zachód słońca. Sebastian musiał zebrać w sobie każde ziarnko silnej woli, żeby powstrzymać  
się przed podejściem i objęciem go od tyłu. Był zdziwiony, jak do tej pory udawało mu się opanowywać.

\- Witaj, John.  
\- Myślałem, że nie będzie cię dłużej  
\- Śpieszyłem się, bo chciałem zobaczyć cię jak najszybciej. Rozmyślałeś nad planem ucieczki? - Sebastian podszedł do stolika i nalał sobie szklankę wody.  
\- Rano wyraziłeś się dość jasno, więc nie, nie szukałem sposobu, żeby zwiać.  
Sebastian stał zszokowany. Nastawienie Johna zmieniło się, nie był już tak zdenerwowany. _Ciekawe co się stało._  
\- Zamówiłem kolację, zaraz przywiozą.  
John wciągnął głęboko powietrze i ostrożnie usiadł na fotelu. W tej chwili ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

Kiedy każdy miał już na talerzu swoją porcję, Sebastian zapytał.  
\- Jak się czujesz? Lucas dobrze się tobą opiekował?  
\- Jest dobrze, dostaje silne leki przeciwbólowe. Ale wolałbym sam je brać niż ufać twoim ludziom.  
\- Lucas jest jednym z moich najbardziej zaufanych współpracowników. Poza tym nie ośmieliliby się podać ci coś, co mogłoby zaszkodzić.  
\- Chodzi o to, że jako lekarz wolałbym wiedzieć, co dostaję i w jakiej dawce. Czułbym się bezpieczniej.

Sebastian oddałby wszystko za to, żeby John chociaż trochę mu zaufał.  
\- Dobrze, od jutra będziesz mógł sam dobierać i wstrzykiwać sobie leki, ale w obecności Lucasa.  
John uśmiechnął się do siebie. _Czyli potrafię manipulować Moranem._ Wiedział, że jeśli chodzi o niego, to Sebastian zrobiłby wszystko,  
żeby tylko zyskać zaufanie. _Dobrze. Więc będę z tego korzystał._ Jednak był świadomy, że nie może przesadzić.

\- John, kochanie, uwierz, że nie ma dla mnie nic ważniejszego niż twoje zadowolenie. Dlatego proszę, jeśli będziesz miał jakąś  
zachciankę albo ochotę na coś to śmiało mi mów. Tylko jednej rzeczy to nie dotyczy.  
\- Mojej wolności... - John dokończył, bawiąc się resztkami jedzenia na talerzu.  
\- Tak. Tego nie jestem ci w stanie dać.

Reszta kolacji przebiegła w ciszy, później John położył się na kanapie i włączył telewizor. Przypomniały mu się wieczory na Baker Street,  
kiedy razem z Sherlockiem wyśmiewali się różnych filmów czy teleturniejów. Oddałby wszystko, żeby móc jeszcze raz usiąść w fotelu  
i spędzić taki wieczór ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

W tym samym czasie Sebastian ustalał jakieś szczegóły z Brandonem. Później wziął prysznic i zauważył, że John zasnął na kanapie.  
Podszedł i klęknął przed nim. Nie mógł się nacieszyć widokiem, jego John spał spokojnie tuż obok niego, nie krzyczał i nie wyrywał się.  
Na jego porozcinanej twarzy można było dostrzec zmarszczki, ale to jedynie dodawało mu uroku. Tym razem Sebastian nie powstrzymywał się.  
Położył rękę na oparciu, zbliżył twarz do Johna i pocałował go. O dziwo ten nie obudził się, dlatego Sebastian spróbował jeszcze raz.

Lecz sam dotyk warg już mu nie wystarczał, chciał poczuć smak Johna. Wsunął koniec języka pomiędzy jego wargi. _O boże!_  
To był pierwszy raz, kiedy całował go w ten sposób. Teraz już lizał te wąskie, ale miękkie usta, nie chciał przestawać.  
Nawet w jego marzeniach, usta Johna nie były tak idealne. Po kilku minutach poczuł, że jego spodnie od piżamy zrobiły się bardzo ciasne.  
Nie chcąc, oderwał się od spuchniętych już teraz ust. Wziął Johna na ręce i przeniósł na łóżko. Kiedy John już leżał w wygodnej pościeli,  
Sebastian poszedł do łazienki i wyciągnął swojego penisa. Był twardy i gorący, na końcówce świeciło kilka kropel preejakulatu.  
Zadziwiające co potrafi z nim zrobić John. Zwykły pocałunek... Chwycił się i nie trwało długo, żeby doprowadził się do ekstazy.  
Umył ręce i z szalejącym jeszcze tętnem wrócił do łóżka.

\- Myślałem, że będziesz spał na kanapie - powiedział niewyraźnie John.  
\- Nigdy nie straciłbym okazji, żeby być bliżej ciebie.  
Kiedy John mu nie odpowiadał, Sebastian nachylił się nad nim i złożył pocałunek na czole.  
\- Dobranoc, John.


	12. Dać jakikolwiek znak

\- Dobrze, podsumujmy co mamy.  
\- O Boże...  
\- Sherlock, wiem, że ty i twój brat działacie na zupełnie innym poziomie niż reszta ludzi, ale my mamy w zwyczaju co jakiś czas  
podsumować wyniki śledztwa i wyciągnąć z nich wnioski  
\- To strata czasu.  
\- Sherlock, proszę... powiedz mi co mamy.  
\- Dobrze! - młodszy z braci Holmes był wyrazie zirytowany.  
\- Ustaliliśmy, że John i cztery inne osoby zostały uprowadzone i zabrane na wieś oddaloną o pół godziny drogi od Londynu. Skąd to wiemy?  
Bo stamtąd wyleciał podejrzany samolot. Udało nam się znaleźć opuszczony budynek a w nim dowody na działalność gangsterską.  
Znaleźliśmy też dowody na to, że był tam przetrzymywany John, ale nie było śladu pozostałych ofiar. Wniosek - albo umarli i zostali  
porzuceni gdzieś po drodze, albo to nie było pierwsze miejsce, w którym się ukryli. Odnaleźliśmy kobietę, która twierdzi, że co jakiś  
czas odwiedza ją mężczyzna i w zamian za sporą ilość mleka i pieczywa dostaje od niego prezenty. Zagraniczne prezenty. Czyli to na pewno  
osoba z grupy, która często podróżuje. Znaleźliśmy też dowody, które jednoznacznie wskazują, że ktoś opatrywał Johna. Czyli jest im do  
czegoś potrzebny, inaczej nie zadawaliby sobie trudu, żeby utrzymać go przy życiu. Ludzie Mycrofta przeszukują wszystkie miejscowości,  
które są na drodze z Londynu do tego miejsca. Natomiast mój brat stara się ustalić, dokąd poleciał ten samolot.  
\- Czyli John żyje.. To jest najważniejsze.  
\- Ale równie ważne, Lestrade, jest ustalenie, gdzie teraz jest. Takie grupy jak ta, która go porwała, są jednymi z najbardziej  
nieuchwytnych i najtrudniejszych do złapania. Ciągle są w podróży, nie zostają w jednym miejscu długo. Musimy wpaść na ich trop,  
zanim znowu zmienią lokalizację. W innym wypadku będziemy ich szukać tak bez końca.

W tym momencie zadzwonił telefon Sherlocka, a na ekranie pojawił się napis - Mycroft.  
\- Co znalazłeś?  
\- Moi ludzie odnaleźli budynek, który był ich pierwszym przystankiem. Udało im się także znaleźć cztery ciała. Najprawdopodobniej wszyscy  
zostali zgwałceni, ale to jeszcze muszą potwierdzić. Jeżeli chcesz, podeślę samochód na Baker Street, żebyś mógł tam pojechać.  
\- A co z tym samolotem? Ustaliłeś już, dokąd poleciał?  
\- Cały czas nad tym siedzę.  
\- Rusz się, Mycroft, z każdą minutą John jest dalej od nas.  
\- To co? Posłać samochód.  
\- Tak. Co prawda na miejscu nie znajdziemy wskazówek dokąd mogli polecieć, ale może uda nam się ustalić coś nowego.  
\- Samochód już jedzie.

\-----------------

Tymczasem w jednym z Hoteli na Cyprze, ludzie Morana szykowali się do podróży.  
\- John, słońce, obudź się.  
\- O co chodzi? _Cholera, te leki są strasznie mocne, trudno się po nich dobudzić._  
\- Jesteś w stanie chodzić?  
\- Co się dzieje, Moran?  
\- Wylatujemy.  
\- Dokąd?  
\- Dowiesz się na miejscu. A teraz proszę, wstań z łóżka. Mam ci pomóc?  
\- Absolutnie nie. Dam sobie radę sam. - Nie było sensu się sprzeciwiać, tym bardziej skoro nie miał siły. Ale nie chciał tego pokazać,  
bo znając Morana zaniósłby go aż do samego samolotu. John wiedział, że nie ma dużo czasu, wszyscy już czekali. Ale musiał dać  
Sherlockowi znak, że żyje i tu był. Nawet jeśli zajmie to miesiące to wiedział, że jego przyjaciel prędzej czy później trafi w to miejsce.  
Wpadł na pomysł...

Minutę później był już eskortowany z pokoju hotelowego do samochodu czekającego przed wejściem. Miał on ich zabrać na prywatne  
lotnisko. Kiedy siedzieli już wygodnie fotelach samolotowych, Sebastian zwracając się do Johna, podał mu pudełko.

\- Proszę, John. Zjedz to.  
\- Nie jestem głodny tylko śpiący. Dowiem się w końcu, co to za leki dostaję? Strasznie chce mi się po nich spać.  
\- Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę. Na miejscu zabiorę cię do zaufanej apteki i będziesz mógł, wybrać sobie co chcesz, a teraz skoro nie chcesz jeść, to rozłóż fotel.  
\- Nie musisz mnie traktować jak dziecko. Jestem dorosłym mężczyzną, wiesz?  
\- Tak, tak, wiem. - Sebastian uśmiechnął się i przykrył ukochanego zwiewnym kocem. Chcąc nie chcąc, John momentalnie zasnął znowu.

Obudził się jakiś czas później i zauważył, że prawie wszyscy śpią w swoich fotelach. Obok niego leżał Moran, osoba, przez którą  
znowu cierpiał. John zastanawiał się, czy to jakieś fatum, że wszyscy, których kocha, umierają. Najpierw jego rodzice, którzy zginęli  
w wypadku samochodowym, kiedy miał 17 lat. W wojsku ginęli jego najbliżsi koledzy i przyjaciele. Sherlock też umarł, no nie całkiem,  
ale liczy się. W końcu jego żona i dziecko... John nie chciał o tym teraz myśleć. Na żałobę przyjdzie czas, kiedy się uwolni od Morana i wróci do domu.

\- Boli cię coś i nie możesz spać? - z zamyślenia wyrwał go cichy głos.  
\- Nie.  
John wpatrywał się teraz w mężczyznę. Nie wiedział jak się nazywa, widział go pierwszy raz, w ogóle dzisiaj pierwszy  
raz widział wszystkich ludzi Morana razem.

\- Jakby coś się działo to wal śmiało, szef powiedział nam, że mamy traktować cię jak księcia i niczego nie może ci zabraknąć.  
\- Wasz szef naprawdę ma coś z głową, co nie?  
\- Nas też to trochę dziwi, jak się zachowuje. Nie znaliśmy szefa z tej strony, musisz być dla niego bardzo ważny.  
\- Najwyraźniej. - John wstrzymał się od dalszego komentarza. Nie chciał rozmawiać o Moranie.  
\- Dokąd lecimy?.  
\- Szef ci nie mówił?  
\- Rano był taki ruch, że nie zdążył.  
\- Do Norwegii. Północnej Norwegii. Szef postanowił trochę odpocząć, bo ostatnio mieliśmy sporo pracy, a tam mamy  
ładny domek, o którym istnieniu nikt nie wie.  
\- Dużo roboty? To co robicie poza atakami terrorystycznymi? - John próbował brzmieć spokojnie, ale w środku cały się gotował.  
 _Jak można mówić o takich rzeczach z taką łatwością?_  
\- Sorry, kolego, ale o tym powinien powiedzieć ci szef. My nie możemy, zabronił nam.  
\- O czym jeszcze macie zakaz mówienia?  
\- O wielu rzeczach. Jeżeli chcesz się dowiedzieć, o czym to zapytaj szefa. Znajdź jakiś sposób, w końcu cię kocha.

Chłopak puścił mu oczko i rozłożył gazetę. _Znaleźć sposoby, żeby wyciągnąć informacje od Morana? Jest wiele sposobów i na_  
 _pewno z nich skorzystam. W końcu nie jestem zniewieściałą panienką tylko byłym żołnierzem. Potrafię znieść wiele rzeczy._  
 _Trudno, jeżeli chcę pomóc Sherlockowi mnie znaleźć, muszę odrzucić swoją dumę na bok. Oczywiście, moje zachowanie musi_  
 _zmieniać się krok po kroku, inaczej się zorientują, że gram. Przeklęty Sherlock! Co on ze mną robi? Przez niego z porządnego_  
 _i uczciwego żołnierza staję się okropny. Ale nie mam innego wyboru. Nie mogę siedzieć z założonymi rękami i czekać na pomoc,_  
 _sam też muszę działać, a ucieczka nie wchodzi w grę. Ok, zdecydowane. Plan, który wymyśliłem w hotelu, jest dobry. Od teraz_  
 _będę przekonywał Morana, że syndrom sztokholmski działa._

\-----------

\- Twój telefon ciągle pika, Sherlock. Nie sprawdzisz, o co chodzi?  
\- To Molly, pewnie chce mnie poinformować, że ma wyniki sekcji czwórki porwanych.  
\- Nie interesuje cię to?  
\- Wiem, że oprócz różnych uszkodzeń doznanych w wyniku wybuchu zostali zgwałceni, nie potrzebuję czytać tych wiadomości.

Sherlock i Greg przeszukiwali jeden z pokoi w opuszczonym budynku. Na razie nie znaleźli niczego więcej, co mogłoby przybliżyć  
ich do odnalezienia Johna. Jedynie więcej dowodów na to, że John był opatrywany i przetrzymywany na piętrze. Kiedy telefon  
Sherlocka zadzwonił, ten szybko go odebrał, nie patrząc kto to.

\- O co chodzi?  
\- Cypr. To tam poleciał samolot, którego szukamy.  
\- Dobra robota, braciszku.

 

  


	13. Zrealizować plan

Samolot wylądował. John nigdy nie był w północnym kraju takim jak Norwegia, ale już na samym początku podobało mu się to, co widział.  
Ośnieżone zbocza gór, na które padały promienie słońca, sprawiały, że śnieg wyglądał jak małe diamenty. Jakby cała ziemia była  
nimi przykryta - po prostu pięknie. Gałęzie drzew, nawet te malutkie, oblepione były lodem i soplami. Na niebie nie było ani jednej  
chmurki. John był zachwycony widokiem. Już w samolocie dostał ciepłe ubranie od Sebastiana. Ciekawe, kiedy zdążył je kupić, bo wygląda  
jak nowe. Przecież Jedyne miejsce, w którym byli, to hotel przy plaży na upalnym Cyprze, a tam raczej nie sprzedają kożuchów i grubych butów.

Po wyjściu na zewnątrz, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, podjechał po nich zaprzęg konny. Zaskoczeni mężczyźni patrzyli to na Sebastiana, to na Johna.  
 _Nie mówcie mi, że Moran specjalnie dla mnie to zamówił..._ John zrobił się trochę czerwony na policzkach, myśląc o tym. _Co za idiota._

\- Szefie, nasz dom jest niedaleko, do tej pory zawsze szliśmy tam na pieszo. Dlaczego tym razem jest inaczej?  
\- A dlaczego myślicie, że zamówiłem go dla was? John jest ranny i nie da rady dojść w takim stanie o własnych siłach.  
Co prawda mógłbym go zanieść, ale pewnie by się nie zgodził.  
Sebastian uraczył Johna ciepłym uśmiechem. Ten za to zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony. _Ta pieprzona twarz! Niczego nie da się ukryć!_

\- John, ja i Brandon pojedziemy saniami, wy dojdziecie na piechotę. Nie musicie się spieszyć.  
Kiedy cała trójka odjechała, pozostali pozbierali najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy z samolotu i ruszyli w góry, po śladach sań.  
Po 45 minutach zaprzęg konny zatrzymał się obok strumyka.

\- Dalej pójdziemy pieszo.  
\- Dlaczego nie dojedziemy tam saniami? Nie to, że nie dam rady dojść na własnych nogach.  
\- Dla pewności. Nie martw się, to już naprawdę niedaleko. Tuż za tym małym wzniesieniem. Droga wydaje się do nie do przejścia,  
ale wiem, którędy iść.

Tak jak powiedział Sebastian, doszli do domku w nie więcej niż 10 minut. Był cały pokryty śniegiem, okna miał zamrożone a w pobliżu  
nie było niczego poza małym lasem. Na szczęście środek domu wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Pierwsze co można było zauważyć to, to że  
dom był zbudowany z drzewa. Na ścianach wisiały baranie skóry, sufit podpierały grube belki, a drewnianą podłogę zdobiły puszyste dywany.  
W dużym salonie stały trzy sofy, dwa fotele, lampa i niski stolik. Całość dopełniał kominek. Innymi słowy, było po prostu przytulnie.  
Brandon bez słowa zaczął rozpalać w kominku, a Sebastian prowadził Johna schodami na piętro. Przechodząc przez korytarz, stanęli przed  
dwuskrzydłowymi drzwiami. Otwierając je, Sebastian powiedział:  
\- To jest nasz pokój, możesz używać w nim wszystkiego i korzystać z niego jak chcesz. W szafie powinny być ciepłe ubrania. Przebierz się i zejdź na dół.  
\- Jak długo tu będziemy?  
\- Jakiś czas, ale tym się nie przejmuj. Czekam na ciebie na dole.

Kiedy John został sam w pokoju, pierwsze co zrobił to sprawdził, czy jest coś, czym mógłby dać Sherlockowi jakikolwiek sygnał gdzie jest.  
Niestety dom był całkowicie odcięty od prądu. Nie było podpięcia do gazu ani wody, a jedynym źródłem ciepła był kominek.  
 _Cholera!..._ Trudno, nie pozostaje mu nic innego jak zejść na dół. _Nie zamierzam się przebierać, bo w szafie są tylko ubrania Morana,_  
 _a tych na pewno nie założę._

Schodząc po schodach, czuł, że temperatura już się zmieniła. Z kominka huczał ogień, na stole parowała herbata w kubku, a Moran  
i Brandon siedzieli na sofie i rozmawiali, popijając coś gorącego. Kiedy zobaczyli Johna, ich dyskusja ucichła, a twarz Sebastiana rozpromieniła się.

\- Cieplej, prawda? Brandon zrobił dla ciebie herbatę, chodź, dołącz do nas. - Moran poklepał miejsce obok siebie.  
\- To ja was zostawię, pójdę sprawdzić, czy reszta jest w pobliżu. - Brandon wstał, ubrał się i wyszedł.  
\- Wszystko dobrze, John? Jak tylko Lucas przyjdzie, od razu da ci jakieś środki przeciwbólowe...  
\- Przestań w końcu! Mówiłem, że nie chcę już żadnych tabletek ani zastrzyków od niego. Po nich jedynie ciągle śpię.

Zobaczył, że Moran siedzi przygnębiony. _Ku*a!' Zapomniałem o planie! Miałem być bardziej przystępny._  
Zrozumiał, że będzie mu bardzo trudno wprowadzić postanowienia w życie. Nienawidził Morana całym sercem i będzie  
mu naprawdę trudno udawać, że jest inaczej. _Dobrze, zacznę jeszcze raz._

\- Wolałbym sam dobierać sobie leki - powiedział delikatniejszym tonem.  
\- Oczywiście, sam ci obiecałem, że będziesz mógł tak robić, źle się wcześniej wyraziłem.

_Jest poprawa, doskonale, teraz dosiądź się do niego. Dasz radę Watson. Nie myśl kim jest ten człowiek, po prostu usiądź._  
John podszedł i usiadł na drugim skraju sofy.

\- Nie masz może ze sobą tego pudełka, które dawałeś mi w samolocie?  
Sebastian był zaskoczony, że John pierwszy, sam z siebie rozpoczął konwersację.  
\- Poczekaj chwilę. - Sebastian wyszedł z salonu i po chwili wręczył Johnowi owo pudełko.  
\- To tylko kanapki. Reszta przyniesie ze sobą potrzebne rzeczy, takie jak jedzenie i butlę gazową.  
John przyjął pudełko i kiwnął głową w geście podziękowania. Na słowo - dziękuję - było jeszcze za wcześnie.  
\- Podoba ci się dom?  
\- Z zewnątrz wygląda jak rudera, ale w środku jest przytulnie i ładnie - powiedział, żując chleb.  
\- A nasz pokój?  
\- Duży i chłodny, ale to się zmieni, mam nadzieję.  
\- Tak, za kilka minut będzie ciepło, ten kominek naprawdę dobrze grzeje.  
\- W ogóle, czyj to budynek?  
\- Heh, tak, prawdę mówiąc, to sam nie wiem. Kiedyś szukałem w okolicy dobrego miejsca na kryjówkę i natrafiłem na niego.  
Spodobał mi się, dlatego kazałem moim ludziom go odremontować.  
\- Masz dużo takich miejsc?  
\- Sporo. W samej Norwegii trzy, a moja organizacja działa na całym świecie. Nie potrafię policzyć, ile ich jest.

_Czyli to nie jest mała organizacja. Ciekawe ilu ma członków i czym dokładnie się zajmują._ John chciał już zadać to pytanie,  
ale drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się i czternaście przemarzniętych osób wpakowało się do środka. _Trudno, na pewno jeszcze nie raz_  
 _znajdzie się okazja do wyciągnięcia tej informacji od Morana._

Reszta dnia minęła tak szybko, że nawet nie zdążył się zorientować. Wieczorem, któryś z chłopaków zagrzał mu wody w wannie i John  
moczył się w niej przez prawie godzinę. Dostał też jakąś książkę od jednego z nich. Po kąpieli przebrał się w czyste rzeczy  
(Morana. Trudno, nie miał nic innego) i uchylił okno. Przez ciepło, które dawał kominek, wszystko roztajało i pokój zaczął  
śmierdzieć stęchlizną. Lucas pokazał mu, jakie posiada leki i John wybrał te, które uważał za odpowiednie. Po kolacji w pokoju  
poszedł spać. Obudził się w środku nocy. Bynajmniej nie z powodu bólu a chłodu. Zapomniał o oknie. W półśnie wstał i próbował  
je zamknąć. Niestety, przez zimno z dworu, obramowanie okna zamarzło i za nic nie chciało puścić. Zmarznięty i zirytowany  
John dał za wygraną. _Ale zaraz, to jest idealna okazja, żeby dać się wykazać Moranowi. Pokazać, że jest potrzebny._  
John ubrał się w jego sweter i zszedł na dół. O dziwo, nikt jeszcze nie spał. Dyskutowali o jakimś japońskim mafiozie.  
Doktor stanął obok siedzącego Sebastiana.

\- Moran... - zawsze się tak do niego zwracał. Jakoś nie potrafił powiedzieć mu po imieniu.  
\- Okno w sypialni nie może się zamknąć. Próbowałem coś z tym zrobić, ale się nie da. Nie mogę zasnąć, bo jest mi zimno.

Czekał na reakcję. Wiedział, że Sebastian nie przepuści okazji, aby się mu przypodobać.  
Tymczasem ten, siedział jak zaczarowany. Wpatrywał się w Johna i nie mógł się ruszyć. Jego ukochany stoi przed nim, zaspany,  
z łzawiącymi oczami i rozczochranymi włosami. W jego swetrze! Co więcej, prosi go o pomoc. Może nie dosłownie, ale taki był  
przekaz jego wypowiedzi - że go potrzebuje. To była jedna z najpiękniejszych chwil odkąd John znowu był z nim.

\- Wiesz co, nieważne.  
Sebastian dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że nie dał Johnowi żadnego sygnału, że zamierza coś z tym zrobić.  
\- Zaczekaj! Już się tym zajmuję! - W ciągu sekundy był na górze i siłował się z oknem.

John stał w drzwiach i podziwiał zmagania Morana. Z całej siły próbował się nie śmiać. _Ach, jak łatwo jest tobą manipulować._  
 _Teraz już doskonale wiem jakie uczucia w Tobie wzbudzić. Może jednak nie będzie tak ciężko, jak na początku myślałem._  
Z tą myślą wskoczył z powrotem do łóżka. W końcu Sebastianowi udało się zamknąć to cholerne okno.  
\- Dzięki.  
\- Dla ciebie wszystko. - Moran z uśmiechem, zgasił światło i wyszedł z pokoju.  
 _Tak, to będzie proste,_ pomyślał John i zapadł w sen.

 

   

                                                    


	14. To będzie trudniejsze, niż się wydawało

Sherlock i Mycroft lecieli na Cypr, a dokładnie do południowo - zachodniej jego części. To tam według wszystkich przesłanek,  
wylądował samolot z Johnem.  
\- Gdzie dokładnie, po raz ostatni został namierzony?  
\- W okolicach Paphos. Rozmawiałem z cypryjskim Ministrem Bezpieczeństwa. Obiecał przydzielić nam potrzebną pomoc,  
jego ludzie już szukają miejsca, w którym porywacze mogliby się ukrywać.  
\- Musimy jak najszybciej ich namierzyć, inaczej zanim się zorientujemy, uciekną nie wiadomo dokąd.  
\- Sherlock, ale nie mamy pewności, że ciągle tam są.  
\- Nawet jeśli, to znajdując ich kryjówkę, dowiemy się czegoś więcej.  
\- Sir, właśnie najprawdopodobniej odnaleziono hotel, w którym mogli się zatrzymać. - Asystentka Mycrofta, w jak zwykle  
nienagannym ubiorze, czytała ze swojego telefonu.  
\- Zabezpieczono już teren, ale nie znaleziono żadnego z porywaczy.  
\- Skąd wiadomo, że to właśnie to miejsce?  
\- Władze hotelu zostały zastraszone przez grupę kilkunastu mężczyzn. Zmusili ich do wynajęcia kilku pokoi i apartamentu,  
za które później zapłacili. Podobno zatrzymali się tam na niecałe dwa dni, a na koniec zniszczyli wszystkie zapisy z hotelowych kamer.  
\- Czyli znowu zniknęli.  
Sherlock siedział zapatrzony w okno samolotu i stukał palcami w podłokietnik. _Nie martw się John, znajdę cię, nawet jeśli miałbym_  
 _przeszukać każdy zakamarek świata._

\----------------

Ciepło i miękko, o tym pomyślał John zaraz po przebudzeniu. Przez okno wpadały pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca.  
Widział lodowe paprocie na szybach, które pod wpływem światła migotały na różne kolory. Znowu rozmyślał o Mary i Sherlocku,  
najważniejszych osobach w jego życiu. Nie pamiętał, który to już raz. Leki, które brał, nie były tak mocne, jak poprzednie,  
ale przynajmniej nie otępiały go tak. Po godzinie wstał i w swetrze Morana zszedł na parter. Na kanapie spał jeden z porywaczy.

 _Widać Moran jeszcze nie ufa mi i zostawił kogoś jako straż, żebym nie uciekł. I tak nie mam zamiaru tego robić..._ John ziewnął i podreptał  
do kuchni. Zgodnie ze zwyczajem panującym na Baker Street zaparzył herbatę. Sherlock nigdy tego nie robił, zawsze przychodził na gotowe.  
Pomimo że nigdy nic nie mówił, John wiedział, że jego herbata bardzo smakuje jego przyjacielowi. Nauczył się od matki w jaki sposób  
robić ją taką smaczną. Bez zastanowienia wyciągnął dwa kubki i nalał do nich gorącego naparu. Postawił jeden obok śpiącego  
mężczyzny i usiadł w fotelu obok.

 _Jeżeli zdobędę też zaufanie pozostałych, będzie mi jeszcze łatwiej._ Usłyszał szybkie kroki na schodach. Po chwili pojawił się na nich  
Sebastian, wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, ale kiedy jego oczy spotkały Johna, odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Jesteś tu, już myślałem, że będę musiał cię ścigać po dworze.  
John miał już na końcu języka złośliwy komentarz, ale powstrzymał się, zamiast tego przewrócił oczami i spokojnie zrobił łyk herbaty.  
\- Ile razy mam ci potarzać, że nie zamierzam uciekać? W moim stanie nie dałbym rady daleko dojść i pewnie bym się zgubił  
prędzej czy później. Skoro twierdzisz, że mnie kochasz, to powinieneś mi zaufać.  
\- Wiem, ale to trudne, zwłaszcza kiedy zawsze ode mnie uciekałeś. Nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, że jeśli tylko spuszczę z ciebie  
oko na sekundę, znikniesz z mojego życia, jak pięć lat temu.  
\- Na pewno tego nie zrobię..., przynajmniej dopóki jesteśmy tutaj. - Nie mógł powstrzymać się, żeby trochę podrażnić Morana.  
\- W kuchni stoi świeża herbata.

Sebastian nalał jej do kubka i usiadł na oparciu Johna fotela. W pierwszym momencie, były żołnierz wzdrygnął się, ale przypomniał  
sobie o tym, że ma udawać kogoś, kto pogodził się ze swoim losem. Rozluźnił się i spokojnie kontynuował picie herbaty.  
Sebastian pochylił się i pocałował go w czubek głowy.

\- Tylko bez takich - John wyrwał się z jego objęcia.  
\- Ciągle nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co zrobiłeś. I jestem na ciebie wściekły. Ponadto pamiętaj, że straciłem żonę.  
Moran uśmiechnął się ciepło i delikatnie zaczął masować dłonią kark ukochanego.  
\- Wybacz, że nie miałem do ciebie zaufania. Wiem jak ciężko musi być, przebywając z kimś takim jak ja. Obiecuję, że już nigdy  
nie sprawię ci bólu. Tylko proszę, nie patrz na mnie jak na wroga. Postaraj się zobaczyć mnie jako kogoś, kto kocha cię całym sercem  
i zrobi dla ciebie wszystko... Kocham cię, John i będę powtarzał to tak długo, aż to w końcu do ciebie dotrze.  
Pewnego dnia co to udowodnię - dodał szeptem.

John poczuł się naprawdę dziwnie. Moran zachowywał się tak delikatnie, zawsze taki dla niego był. Prawdą było, że nigdy go nie  
skrzywdził fizycznie. Ale John po prostu go nienawidził. Ledwo powstrzymywał się od odtrącania jego dotyku, nie mógł sobie wyobrazić,  
jeśli miałby dojść między nimi do czegoś więcej. Nawet jako część gry. Chciał zmienić temat.

\- Moran, twoje ubrania są za duże, topię się w nich, czy któryś z pozostałych mógłby pożyczyć mi jakieś ciuchy?  
\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Po południu wyślę chłopaków na zakupy. Lucas potrzebuje nowych narzędzi i leków, po drodze  
wstąpi do sklepu i kupi ci nowe ubrania.  
\- Nie boisz się, że kilkunastu obcych zwróci niechcianą uwagę?  
\- Najbliższe sklepy są położone przeszło 30 kilometrów stąd. Nikt nas tu nie znajdzie. Ponadto nigdy nie kupujemy w zwykłych  
sklepach tylko u naszych wspólników. Oni nas nie wydadzą.  
\- Jesteście bardzo zorganizowani, co? Tak jest na całym świecie?  
\- Oczywiście, w innym wypadku już dawno byśmy wpadli.

Usłyszeli mały ruch i zaspany głos.  
\- Szefie...?  
\- O, nareszcie się obudziłeś, Max. Skoro już to zrobiłeś, to leć na górę obudzić resztę. W końcu śniadanie samo się nie zrobi.  
\- A ty sam nie możesz się trochę wysilić? - John powiedział z wyrzutem.  
\- Mogę, ale zrobię je tylko dla nas, reszta musi sobie poradzić sama.

\-----------------

To był pierwszy wspólny posiłek Johna i całej grupy. Od razu zauważył, że są bardzo zgrani i zżyci ze sobą. Śmiali się i żartowali,  
wyglądali jak grupa przyjaciół. Moran zachowywał się inaczej. Dla Johna był miły, opiekuńczy i delikatny, zaś dla nich był groźnym  
szefem, którego darzyli ogromnym szacunkiem. Jedynym, który zwracał się do niego inaczej, był Brandon. Był spokojny, mało mówił,  
ale kiedy już się odezwał, jego słów nie można było zignorować ani podważyć. Był drugą najbardziej szanowaną osobą w grupie.  
Po śniadaniu kilku chłopaków szykowało się do drogi. Sebastian stał przy drzwiach i rozmawiał z Lucasem.

\- John powiedział ci, jakich lekarstw potrzebuje?  
\- Tak, i zapewniam, że te, które zamówił, są bezpieczne, nie zaszkodzą mu w żaden sposób.  
\- Dobrze. Nie zapomnij o ubraniach i innych potrzebnych rzeczach. Kup mu też jakąś krzyżówkę, książkę obojętnie,  
byleby się nie nudził.  
\- Zapamiętam. A ty, szefie, masz jakieś szczególne zamówienia?  
\- Wejdź do sklepu Larsena i sprawdź, czy ma już ten karabin, który zamówiłem. Jeżeli tak, to weź go i powiedz,  
że zapłacę następnym razem.

Siedmiu mężczyzn ruszyło w drogę, reszta zajmowała się sobą, grali w karty, rozmawiali, Sebastian zniknął w łazience, a John  
grzał się przy kominku. _Sherlock, ile bym dał, żebyś teraz siedział tu ze mną... Cholera, tęsknię za tym idiotą..._

\-----------------

Przeszło trzy tysiące kilometrów dalej bracia Holmes, zostali prowadzeni do miejsca, w którym przez dwa dni ukrywali się  
porywacze i w którym najprawdopodobniej był przetrzymywany John. Niestety w całym hotelu nie było na to dowodu.  
Policjanci zbyt późno odkryli i zabezpieczyli to miejsce. Służba hotelowa zdążyła wszystko posprzątać, całkowicie nie świadoma  
tego, że zacierają ślady. Jedyny dowód to zeznania kierownika hotelu. Sherlock jednak się nie poddawał, poprosił o pokazanie  
mu apartamentu. Kiedy przeszukiwał każdy kąt obok niego pojawił się Mycroft.

\- Właśnie rozmawiałem z tutejszym Ministrem Bezpieczeństwa Narodowego. Podobno wczoraj rano, w okolicy wystartował  
niezarejestrowany samolot. Ten sam którego szukamy. Niestety to potrwa, zanim ustalimy kierunek, w którym odleciał.  
Już ich tu nie ma, Sherlock.

W tym momencie młodszy Holmes zauważył coś, co wywołało uśmiech na jego twarzy.  
\- Ale byli. John tu był. Mam na to dowód.  
\- O czym mówisz?  
Sherlock podszedł do okna i chwycił do ręki sznurek do zaciągania zasłon. Był na nim widoczny pojedynczy węzeł.  
\- Zrobił go John, jestem o tym przekonany. Zawsze w taki sposób zawiązuje swoje buty, to stary nawyk z wojska. John wie,  
że go szukamy. Pewnie nie miał dużo czasu, dlatego zdążył zrobić tylko to.  
\- Jesteś pewien?  
\- Znam go i jego przyzwyczajenia. John nie jest głupi, chce pomóc nam go znaleźć, dlatego nie możemy liczyć, że będzie się  
starał uciec. Tym bardziej, jeżeli jest ranny. Twoi ludzie muszą jak najszybciej ustalić, gdzie ten samolot poleciał, Mycroft.  
\- Tak jak mówiłem wcześniej, to potrwa. Muszą się w to zaangażować pobliskie państwa, bo tylko z ich radarów będzie  
można prześledzić lot samolotu.  
\- W takim razie dzwoń, nie trać czasu. To nie powinno być dla ciebie problemem, przecież to twoi koledzy - z ironią dodał Sherlock.  
Mycroft przewrócił oczami i chwycił za telefon.

 

   


	15. Moc wyznania

Głowa Sebastiana leżała bezwładnie na oparciu wanny. Właśnie przed chwilą doznał orgazmu. Jednego z dwóch od czasu  
kiedy tutaj siedzi. Musiał odreagować ciągły stres i pośpiech, w którym żyli. Ale skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że to był powód,  
dla którego to robił. Jedynym i najważniejszym był - John. Boże, tak trudno było mu się kontrolować.

Za każdym razem, kiedy chociaż poczuł jego zapach, doznawał mrowienia w dole brzucha, a jego penis robił się półtwardy.  
Marzył, żeby chwycić Johna w ramiona, rzucić go na łóżko i przelać na niego całą swoją miłość. Uczynić go swoim. Jednak wiedział,  
że takie zachowanie w ogóle nie wchodziło w grę. Właśnie przez to kilka lat temu John go odrzucał i darzył szczerą niechęcią.

 _Nie, pod żadnym pozorem nie może się to powtórzyć._ Najpierw musiał zdobyć akceptację i zaufanie Johna, dopiero potem  
mogła być mowa o czymś więcej. Jego samokontrola i cierpliwość już zaczęła przynosić efekty - John przestał traktować go  
jak największego wroga. Rozmawiał z nim prawie normalnie i nie odtrącał go tak szorstko. Wiedział, że jeszcze długa droga przed  
nimi, ale jednocześnie oddałby wszystko za serce Johna. Za jego miłość.

Rozmyślając o ukochanym, penis Sebastiana zaczął reagować na nowo. Z przyjemnością chwycił go w dłoń i dla jeszcze większej  
satysfakcji zaczął wyobrażać sobie Johna, który się z nim kocha. Te małe muskularne ciało, które idealnie wpasowuje się w jego objęcia.  
Ich spuchnięte i połączone usta niedające nawet chwili przerwy na oddech. Penis Sebastiana pochowany głęboko w ukochanym.  
Zapach spoconych ciał i jęki wydobywające się z ogarniętego rozkoszą Johna. Z takim obrazem w głowie, Sebastian doszedł tak  
intensywnie, że aż boleśnie. _Chryste, co John ze mną robi?_ Sapiąc i ledwo łapiąc oddech, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

\- Moran, żyjesz?  
 _Ach, to John! O co chodzi? Czyżby się o mnie martwił?_  
\- Tak, słońce, wszystko gra. Coś się stało?  
\- Nie, po prostu siedzisz tam już jakieś półtorej godziny. Myślałem, że zemdlałeś czy coś, poza tym woda już pewnie wystygła.  
Jako lekarz radziłbym z niej wyjść.  
\- Martwisz się o mnie...  
\- Nic z tych rzeczy... Może trochę, ale tylko jako lekarz. Tak właściwie chciałem skorzystać z łazienki, a tylko w naszej jest lustro.  
\- Na co ci ono?  
\- Chcę się ogolić. Jeden z chłopaków dał mi jednorazówkę.

Czerwona lampka zaświeciła się w głowie Sebastiana. Zabronił komukolwiek dawać Johnowi ostre rzeczy. Co prawda nie powiedział  
konkretnie które, ale chodziło mu też między innymi o żyletki. Można nimi zrobić wiele paskudnych rzeczy. Wiedział coś o tym,  
bo nieraz używał ich w negocjacjach. Rozumiał, że miał ufać Johnowi, ale nie było nawet mowy, żeby pozwolił mu sam jej użyć.

\- Wejdź, John, nie wstydzę się i wolę widzieć jak się golisz.  
\- Nie wygłupiaj się. Poczekam, aż skończysz...  
\- John, chodź tutaj. - Tryb rozkazujący musiał zadziałać.

 _Och na litość Boską!... W porządku, pamiętaj Watson, zdobywasz zaufanie. Zaufanie._ John otworzył drzwi i zobaczył Morana  
leżącego w wannie z oczami wbitymi w niego i golarkę. _Pewnie boi się, że mogę sobie albo jemu coś zrobić. Idiota, gdybym_  
 _miał taki zamiar, ci na dole już by nie żyli._

\- Teraz śmiało, w misce obok umywalki zostało jeszcze trochę wody. Powinno wystarczyć.  
John nie patrząc na Sebastiana, zaczął się golić. Ten obserwował każdy jego ruch. Kiedy skończył, poczuł się jak nowo narodzony,  
jakby zrzucił z siebie wielki ciężar. Znów mógł poczuć, że jest sobą. W międzyczasie Sebastian wyszedł z wanny i owinął się ręcznikiem.  
John czując, że się zbliża, ruszył w kierunku drzwi, zanim wyszedł odwrócił się do Morana i powiedział:  
\- Chcąc mojego zaufania, ty pierwszy zacznij ufać mi. Inaczej nigdy nie dojdziemy do porozumienia.

Wyszedł i trzasnął drzwiami. Sebastian stał osłupiały. John miał rację. Wymaga od niego zaufania, chociaż sam go nie wykazuje.  
A przecież jego ukochany miał już tyle okazji do ucieczki albo zaszantażowania ich. Był spokojny i nie sprawiał problemów, mimo iż na  
początku był jak rozszalały lew, co było w pełni usprawiedliwione. _Koniec! Od dzisiaj w pełni ufam Johnowi._

\--------------

Pod wieczór do domu dotarli zziębnięci i obładowani zakupami członkowie grupy. Przywieźli ze sobą stosy najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy,  
takich jak jedzenie, broń, amunicję i ubrania.  
\- Na co ci te rzeczy? Będziesz przeprowadzał operację? - John stał obok Lucasa, wskazując palcem na noże chirurgiczne.  
\- Zawsze wożę ze sobą wszystko, co potrzebne jest do uratowania życia, niestety takie rzeczy szybko się psują lub zostają  
zapomniane w jakimś kącie, przez pośpiech. - Lucas uśmiechnął się.  
\- Zapomniałbym, tutaj są ubrania w twoim rozmiarze - podał mu wielką reklamówkę.  
\- Dzięki.  
\- Resztę rzeczy dla ciebie dałem szefowi, zaniósł je do waszej sypialni.  
\- Coś czuję, że nie zobaczę połowy z nich - dwóch mężczyzn popadło w cichy chichot.

Lucas polubił Johna od samego początku. Mieli podobne zainteresowania i łatwo im się rozmawiało. Obydwoje byli lekarzami.  
Ponadto John, kiedy nie wojował z szefem, był sympatyczny i towarzyski. Cieszył się, że w końcu ma z kim zamienić kilka mądrych zdań.

Po późnej kolacji John siedział na jednym z foteli i czytał książkę, którą kupił mu Lucas. Reszta grała w karty i rozmawiała, na których  
tematy nie chciał słuchać. W momencie, w którym jeden z rozdziałów zaczął go wciągać, poczuł, że ktoś nad nim stoi. Podniósł wzrok  
i zobaczył Sebastiana ubranego w ciepłe rzeczy i trzymającego w dłoni kożuch Johna.

\- Chodź, John. Chcę ci coś pokazać - powiedział i wyciągnął w jego stronę wolną rękę.  
John jedynie uniósł pytająco brew, odłożył książkę i wstał o własnych siłach. Sebastian pomógł mu się ubrać i oboje wyszli na dwór.  
Przeszli w milczeniu kilkanaście metrów, John cały czas patrząc pod nogi starając się iść po śladach Morana.

\- Popatrz na niebo.  
Dopiero teraz spojrzał w górę. Zobaczył coś, co zaparło mu dech w piersi. Z południa na północ i ze wschodu na zachód, na czarnym  
nocnym niebie świeciły miliony gwiazd. W Afganistanie niebo też często usiane jest gwiazdami, ale nie w takim stopniu.

\- Piękne, prawda? Kiedy ostatnio tu byliśmy, na niebie pojawiła się zorza polarna. Obserwowałem ją dokładnie z tego miejsca,  
w którym stoimy. Marzyłem wtedy, żebyś był obok mnie. Przyrzekłem sobie, że jeżeli kiedyś, jakimś cudem znowu się spotkamy,  
to zabiorę cię tu i pokażę ten widok... Ale tak naprawdę nigdy do końca nie wierzyłem, że się to stanie.

Sebastian spojrzał głęboko w oczy Johna, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się.  
\- Nie wierzyłem, że znowu kiedyś cię zobaczę... A teraz stoisz tuż przy mnie, na wyciągnięcie ręki i nic nie mogę zrobić... Nie masz pojęcia,  
jak to boli... - W jego piwnych oczach pojawiły się łzy.  
\- Dlaczego nigdy nie mogłeś mnie zaakceptować? Czy naprawdę jestem aż tak odrażający? Jaki musiałbym być, żebyś mnie  
pokochał? - Głos Sebastiana był cichy i smutny. Stali w milczeniu, John wpatrując się w Morana a ten w ziemię. Było widać, że cierpi.

\- Zawsze uwielbiałem kobiety, przed wstąpieniem do wojska miałem ich na pęczki, ale kiedy już zostałem żołnierzem, nie mogłem się  
od nich odpędzić. Uwielbiałem, kiedy mnie podrywały i traktowały jak najlepszą rzecz, jaka ich w życiu spotkała. Kochałem ich krągłości  
i delikatny dotyk, kochałem uprawiać z nimi seks jak każdy normalny mężczyzna. Nagle pojawiłeś się TY. Wszystkie moje ideały  
i zasady, które rządziły moim życiem, runęły jak domek z kart. Każdej nocy martwiłem się co się ze mną dzieje, dlaczego potrafię  
myśleć tylko o tobie. Byłem zdesperowany i załamany. Nie dlatego że zastanawiałem się, jak mogłem zakochać się w facecie, ale  
dlatego, że miłość, którą cię darzyłem, spotykała się z odrzuceniem. Na każdej przepustce spotykałem się z tyloma kobietami, że nie  
potrafię zliczyć. Ale zamiast doceniać ich urodę, szukałem w nich twoich cech. Kiedy już żadna nie spełniała moich oczekiwań,  
przerzuciłem się na mężczyzn. Z nimi było łatwiej wyobrazić sobie ciebie. Jednak wciąż czułem się pusty i cierpiałem.

Teraz już po twarzy Sebastiana spływały wielkie jak groch, łzy.  
\- Nigdy nie byłem dla nikogo szczególnie miły czy delikatny. Zawsze brałem to, co chciałem i nie oglądałem się za siebie.  
Nie było mi trudno ranić kogoś tak długo, jak moje pożądanie było zaspokajane. Jednak kiedy wyobrażałem sobie ciebie, w umyśle  
nie byłem w stanie wyrządzić ci żadnej szkody. W mojej głowie traktowałem cię jak skarb, najcenniejszą rzecz na świecie.  
Nie było mowy o bólu lub upokarzaniu, chciałem cię wielbić... Nie wiedziałem co to miłość, dopóki moje oczy nie spotkały twoich.  
Kochałem cię przez te wszystkie lata, dlatego nie możesz wymagać, żebym dał ci spokój. To jest po prostu nie na moje siły.

Głos Sebastiana osłabł do tego stopnia, że John nie był w stanie go zrozumieć. Przez tyle lat nienawidził tego człowieka, brzydził  
się nim, a teraz ma ochotę go objąć, głaskać po plecach i mówić, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Nie wiedział, że wyznanie komuś  
miłości może mieć taką moc. Było mu go naprawdę żal i dopiero teraz dotarło do niego co tak naprawdę Moran przeżywał i jak  
się czuł. Podszedł do Sebastiana i spojrzał mu w załzawione oczy. W chwili desperacji chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i delikatnie,  
ale szybko połączył ich usta razem.

 

                                                     


	16. Plan działania

Sebastian nie wierzył w to, co się dzieje. Czy to jeden z tych realistycznych snów, po których obudzi się twardy, a zaraz  
potem zacznie płakać? _Nie. To musi być prawda, doskonale czuję dotyk drugiej osoby. Dotyk Johna. Jestem całowany z namiętnością._  
 _John ssie i pieści językiem moje wargi. To znaczy, że ja też mogę?_ Sebastian powoli, z niepewnością wystawił czubek języka  
i w momencie, kiedy dotknął Johna, poczuł jakby spadał.

 _O mój boże! John daje się dotykać w ten sposób! I nawet otwiera usta, żebym mógł zbadać jego wnętrze!_ Sebastian nie czekając  
dłużej, chwycił ukochanego mocno w talii. Jego ręce były jak imadła, trzymał go tak mocno, że mógł poczuć każdą kość.  
W tym samym momencie jego usta dosłownie zaczęły pożerać Johna. Gryzł, ssał i wpychał język tak głęboko, jak mógł, byleby  
tylko zdobyć więcej smaku. _Tylko dlaczego John się tak wyrywa i odpycha?_ Rozluźnił trochę uścisk...

\- Ała! Cholera, Moran! Co z tobą? - John łapał oddech i trzymał się tuż poniżej klatki piersiowej. Jego twarz wykrzywiał  
grymas ogromnego bólu.  
\- Zapomniałeś, że mam połamane żebra?! Jak mogłeś mnie tak mocno ścisnąć?  
Dopiero teraz do Sebastiana dotarło, co rozbił.  
\- Boże, John! Wybacz tak bardzo mi przykro. Byłem w takim szoku, kiedy mnie pocałowałeś i tak się cieszyłem, że kompletnie  
nie kontrolowałem tego, co robię!

John ciężko oddychał i ledwo trzymał się na nogach.  
\- Musimy wrócić, bez zastrzyku uśmierzającego ból się nie obejdzie.

Sebastian szedł przodem, starając się ułatwić Johnowi drogę. Kiedy dotarli do domu, natychmiast polecił Lucasowi podać taką  
ilość środków znieczulających, jaka była możliwa.  
\- Szefie, mam morfinę.  
\- Doskonale! Szybko, daj mu ją!  
John po otrzymaniu zastrzyku, momentalnie odczuł ulgę. Czuł, jak jest niesiony na rękach i starannie kładziony na łóżku.  
\- Już nic mi nie jest, nie musisz traktować mnie jak inwalidę.  
Sebastian siedział w milczeniu przy jego nogach i wpatrywał się w jego oczy.  
\- Naprawdę nie chciałem cię zranić...  
\- Przestań, to moja wina, całkowicie się zapomniałem i nawet nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłem.  
\- Potrzebujesz czegoś?  
\- Nie, poleżę tylko na łóżku i spróbuję zasnąć, i tak jest już późno.  
Widział, jak Sebastian wstaje i zaczyna się rozbierać. Kiedy został już w samych bokserkach, spojrzał na Johna.  
\- Słońce, nie patrz na mnie z takim przerażeniem. Jak możesz myśleć, że coś ci zrobię? Po prostu też idę spać.

Podszedł do Johna i ostrożnie zdjął mu buty. Później rozpiął kożuch i z małą pomocą uwolnił z niego ukochanego.  
Wstał, a jego wzrok powędrował na spodnie.  
\- John, obawiam się, że jeżeli posunę się dalej, mój...  
\- Dzisiaj już nic ze mnie nie zdejmuj! - przerwał mu John.  
\- Zresztą i tak bym ci nie pozwolił.

Sebastian położył się na prawym boku, przodem do Johna. Dzięki światłu księżyca i gwiazd wpadającym przez  
okno idealnie widział jego twarz.  
\- Przestań się tak gapić.  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przed chwilą te usta należały do mnie.  
\- Zamknij się, Moran. To był wypadek przy pracy. Jeszcze długo się to nie powtórzy. Wątpię w ogóle, czy tak się stanie.

Sebastian wyciągnął rękę i opuszkami palców dotknął ust zdenerwowanego Johna.  
\- Już moja w tym głowa. Teraz kiedy wiem, że to możliwe, będę jeszcze bardziej natrętny niż wcześniej - powiedział z uśmiechem.  
\- A to możliwe?  
Skierował głowę w stronę Sebastiana i zdziwił się, jak są blisko. _STANOWCZO ZA BLISKO_. Znów odwrócił głowę i wpatrywał się  
w okno. Po chwili zmorzył go sen.

\------------

Obudził się następnego dnia, kiedy słońce zaświeciło mu prosto w twarz. Musiało być już dość późno, mimo to John leżał  
i rozmyślał nad tym, co wczoraj zaszło. Po kilkunastu minutach doszedł do wniosku, że jednak nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym  
mlekiem, a sytuacja z wczoraj może mieć dobre konsekwencje. Zbliżył się do Morana i nawet nie musiał się zbytnio zmuszać.  
Ba! Zrobił to z własnej woli i nie było tak źle, jak się spodziewał. Teraz, kiedy zrobi coś podobnego, Moran zamiast szoku odczuje  
radość, a w ramach wdzięczności, pewnie powie mu wszystko, o co John go zapyta.

 _W takim razie, po co tracić czas?_ John szybko wstał z łóżka i doprowadził się do ładu. Kiedy pojawił się na dole, nigdzie nie było  
śladu ani Morana, ani pozostałych. _Co się dzieje? To nie zdarzyło się wcześniej._  
 _Czyżby Moran aż tak mi zaufał i zostawił samego?_

\- Ooo, cześć John! - usłyszał znajomy głos. To Alfie. Wyszedł z kuchni, trzymając kubek z kawą.  
\- Cześć. Gdzie są wszyscy?  
\- Brandon dostał rano cynk, że w miasteczku niedaleko pojawili się nasi dawni znajomi i chłopaki pojechali złożyć im wizytę.  
\- Domyślam się, że to nie będzie miłe spotkanie.  
\- Heh, zwykle nikt nie zadziera z szefem, ale im wydawało się, że jeżeli będą mieli dobre kontakty z policją, to nic im się nie stanie.  
Jakiś czas temu chcieli nas oszukać i szef się o tym dowiedział. Teraz postanowił pokazać im że ciągle o nich pamięta.  
\- O co chodziło?  
\- Nie wiem dokładnie, bo jeszcze nie byłem członkiem tej grupy, ale podobno poszło o jakąś nielegalną broń.  
\- To i tym się zajmujecie?  
\- Właściwie to wszystkim, na czym zarabia się największe pieniądze.

John chciał dowiedzieć się więcej, postanowił, że zapyta o to Morana, który był najlepszym źródłem informacji.  
\- A ty, Alfie? Nie chciałeś z nimi jechać?  
\- Szef powiedział, że mam zostać i zaopiekować się tobą.  
\- Hmm, chyba zepsułem ci zabawę, co?  
\- Wcale nie! Lubię cię, John. - Alfie posłał mu oczko i z uśmiechem usiadł na kanapie.  
\- Na blacie w kuchni jest śniadanie.

John wszedł do pomieszczenia i zauważył, że do szuflad wróciły sztućce i inne rzeczy, nawet ostre. _Jestem sam w domu z jednym_  
 _porywaczem, na wyciągnięcie ręki mam przedmioty, które spokojnie mogą służyć jako broń. Moran totalnie stracił czujność_  
 _i w końcu mi zaufał. Dobrze, mój plan działa_. John z uśmiechem na ustach i kanapką w dłoni dołączył do Alfiego w salonie.

\- Powiedz mi Alfie, co to za gra, w którą zawsze gracie?  
\- Zasady są wymyślone, bo znudziły nam się już wszystkie inne gry. Jeżeli chcesz, mogę pokazać ci, jak się w nią gra.  
\- Z chęcią. Co jak co, ale Lucas ma koszmarny gust, jeżeli chodzi o wybór książek. Już wolę pograć z wami w karty. - Oboje zaśmiali się.  
Do przyjazdu reszty mężczyzn, Alfie i John popadli w trans gry. Ten drugi wiedział, że oprócz rozrywki może wykorzystać  
to też w inny sposób...

\-----------

Kiedy wrócili, wszyscy oprócz Sebastiana i Brandona byli w świetnych humorach. Tak jak zawsze pozdejmowali ciepłe ubrania  
i rozrzucili je po pokoju. Przysiadając się do Lucasa przed kominkiem, na stolik położyli kilka opakowań pizzy. Moran w tym samym  
czasie wszedł do kuchni, w której John przygotowywał dla wszystkich herbatę.

\- Dzień dobry, słońce, jak się dziś czujesz?  
John dokładnie i długo przewrócił oczami w sposób doskonale widoczny dla Sebastiana.  
\- Czy w twoim słowniku zdanie "Jak się czujesz?" widnieje pod tym samym znaczeniem co "Dzień dobry" albo "Dobranoc"?  
Pytam, bo używasz go cały czas, jakbyś nie wiedział, co znaczy.  
\- Kochanie, ciągle cię o to pytam, bo twoje zdrowie jest dla mnie naprawdę ważne - odpowiedział z uśmiechem.  
\- Chcesz herbaty?  
\- Bardzo chętnie. ... Nie odpowiedziałeś.  
\- Na litość Boską... Jak widać mam się świetnie. - John nalał sobie i Moranowi herbaty do kubków. Resztę przelał  
do dzbanka i ruszył w stronę salonu.

\- Och John! Właśnie zaczynamy grę. Chcesz poznać zasady? - zapytał Lucas.  
\- Na razie tylko popatrzę. - John spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Alfiego. Ten tylko przytaknął głową i uśmiechnął się.  
John chciał zachować dla siebie to, że już doskonale zna zasady.

\- To może w takim wypadku ty się przyłączysz szefie?  
Naraz pozostali zaczęli buczeć.  
\- Tylko nie szef! To żadna frajda. Od razu wiadomo kto wygra.  
\- Trudno chłopaki, czasami musicie zobaczyć, jak to jest z kimś przegrać. - Uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Sebastian  
dosiadł się na ziemię, do stołu. John postanowił udawać, że czyta książkę i w ogóle nie interesuje go to, co się dzieje.  
W międzyczasie obserwował uważnie Morana, chciał poznać jego taktykę i w głowie rozgrywał z nim mecz. Po godzinie  
poczuł się pewnie i odłożył książkę. To była jego okazja, mógł bez wielkiego kombinowania zmusić Morana do zwierzeń.  
Kiedy kolejna runda gry się zakończyła i gdy odgłosy przegranej trochę ucichły podszedł do stołu.

                                                   


	17. Czasami niewiedza jest lepsza...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogromne podziękowania za pomoc dla lady_Raspberry.
> 
> Jesteś cudowna:)

\- Mogę się przysiąść? - John stał nad pozostałymi i z oczami szczeniaka patrzył na nich.  
\- Jasne! Siadaj i patrz! Te zasady nie są trudne, powinieneś łatwo je zrozumieć - krzyknął któryś.  
\- O co gracie? - John dosiadł się po turecku obok Mata. Zauważył, że Sebastian przyglądał mu się w ciszy z dziwnym  
błyskiem w oczach.  
\- Gramy o różne rzeczy. Lubimy ze sobą rywalizować - Mat patrzył na Johna i jednocześnie tasował karty  
\- ale najczęściej gramy na zadania.  
\- Chcesz zobaczyć, o co chodzi? W trakcie gry mogę ci tłumaczyć moje ruchy.

John nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć, bo Mat już rozdawał karty. Żeby wywołać u Sebastiana większą zazdrość, przysunął się  
bliżej jego tłumacza i przez ramię obserwował jego ruchy. Zauważył że Moran gotował się ze złości, ale próbował nad sobą panować.  
Uśmiechnął się do siebie, wiedział, że nie powinien w taki sposób droczyć się z nim, ale po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
Pomyślał też, że w taki sposób Moran szybciej i chętniej przyjmie jego wyzwanie.

Kiedy gra się zaczęła, John z całej siły skupiał się na niej, chciał jak najlepiej przygotować się do konfrontacji. Po kilku minutach  
runda skończyła się i jak zwykle zwycięzcą okazał się Sebastian. Z zadowoleniem i dumą wpatrywał się w Johna, jakby chciał  
zdobyć jego aprobatę. Były żołnierz wiedział, że nadszedł czas, aby wyzwać go na pojedynek.

\- Chciałbym zagrać.  
\- Jasne, jeżeli chcesz możemy spróbować. Damy ci fory na początek.  
\- Uważajcie na niego - spokojnym tonem powiedział Sebastian.  
\- W wojsku John był mistrzem swojej grupy. Mnie osobiście nie było niestety dane z nim zagrać, ale słyszałem, że był  
świetny... Chociaż po tylu latach można wyjść z wprawy - dodał z przymrużeniem oka.  
\- Myślisz, że nie dałbym rady cię pokonać? - John udał obrażonego słowami Morana.  
\- Nie, skarbie, ja tak nie myślę, ja to wiem. - wokół nich rozległo się małe "ooo.." i chichoty. Duma Johna została urażona.

Wcześniej chciał po prostu wygrać i wydobyć z Morana informację. Teraz chciał go upokorzyć.  
\- W takim razie wyzywam cię na pojedynek - powiedział z uniesioną głową na znak pewności siebie.  
Sebastian popatrzył na niego z litością.  
\- Kochanie, twoje doświadczenie w tej grze wynosi zero. Obserwowałeś, jak gramy zaledwie kilkanaście minut.  
Będziesz żałował tego, że rzuciłeś mi wyzwanie.  
\- Masz tak małą wiarę we mnie? Najpierw urażasz moją dumę, a potem odmawiasz stanąć przeciwko mnie?  
\- Nie odmawiam, po prostu ostrzegam. I moja wiara w ciebie jest naprawdę ogromna, ale nie dotyczy ona akurat tej sytuacji.  
\- Po prostu przyznaj, że przestraszyłeś się pogłosek i boisz się przegrać ze mną w obecności chłopaków.  
\- John, wiem, że próbujesz wjechać na moją ambicję i dobrze ci to wychodzi. Niestety, muszę cię ostrzec - przegrasz.

Teraz już wszyscy uważnie przysłuchiwali się ich rozmowie i chichotali, patrząc na Johna. Jedynie Alfie, przeczuwając, co się  
święci, siedział skulony, z ustami zatkanymi ręką i pokładał się ze śmiechu. _John jest przebiegły, w dodatku świetnie opanował_  
 _zasady. Szef nie wie, co go czeka._

\- Skoro jesteś taki pewny, że przegram to dlaczego ze mną nie zagrasz. Jeżeli uda ci się wygrać, będziesz mógł poprosić,  
o co zechcesz.  
Uśmiech Sebastiana był szeroki jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. _Głupiutki i słodki John..._  
\- Kochanie, ty chyba naprawdę nie wiesz, o co prosisz... Kiedy wygram i poproszę o moją nagrodę, nic nie będzie w stanie  
mnie powstrzymać, przed jej odebraniem.  
\- Doskonale o tym wiem, dlatego ja też będę ci tak długo truł, aż dasz mi moją. O co się zakładamy?  
\- Hmmm... Chciałbym dostać namiętnego buziaka z językiem - powiedział na głos, bez żadnego zażenowania.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Johna.  
\- Okej. Za to ja chciałbym dowiedzieć się więcej o twojej organizacji.  
Brandon spojrzał na Sebastiana z ostrzeżeniem w oczach. Ten jednak w ogóle nie zwracał na niego uwagi.  
\- W takim razie zaczynajmy!

Usiedli naprzeciw siebie. Za plecami każdego z nich siedzieli ci, którzy im kibicowali. Po stronie Johna między innymi: Lucas,  
Alfie, Charles i Mat. Zdecydowana większość wierzyła w zwycięstwo Sebastiana. Kiedy John zobaczył karty po raz pierwszy od  
rozdania, wiedział, że Moran będzie długo żałować swoich słów. Po kilku ruchach rozpoczęła się zażarta walka, obydwoje byli  
świetnymi graczami i oboje wierzyli w swoje umiejętności, lecz to John miał więcej szczęścia. Sebastian stawał się coraz bardziej  
zdezorientowany, nie był już taki pewny swoich ruchów jak na początku. Pomimo dopingu ze swojej strony, obraz Johna  
oddającego mu swoje usta, oddalał się. Jeżeli czegoś nie zrobi, zniknie całkowicie. Zdecydował się na ryzykowny ruch, a kiedy  
go wykonał, twarz Johna zrobiła się bez wyrazu. _Co się dzieje? Czyżbym wygrał? Chyba tak, John wygląda nieciekawie._

\- Sprawdzam! - krzyknął.  
John położył swoje karty na stół... _Ku*a! Przegrałem! Jak to się stało?_  Sebastian nie mógł uwierzyć, pierwszy raz odkąd grał  
w tę grę - przegrał. _Ale jak to się stało? John specjalnie zrobił taką minę, żeby mnie zmylić?_  
W czasie kiedy Sebastian lamentował nas sytuacją, chłopaki za plecami Johna śmiali się i klepali go po ramionach. Nigdy nie  
widzieli czegoś takiego - żeby żółtodziób dał wycisk niepokonanemu. W tym momencie ich podziw dla Johna wzrósł, i to znacznie.

\- Trudno szefie, kiedyś w końcu musiał poczuć pan smak porażki. - Max, który mu kibicował, poklepał Sebastiana po plecach.  
\- No nic, to chyba wszystko na dzisiaj. Moran, pójdę już do pokoju i wykąpie się. Nie musisz się spieszyć, mamy całą noc, a ja  
mam dużo pytań. John wstał i poszedł na piętro.

\--------------

_Cholera, o mały włos bym przegrał. Karty były dobre, ale przez zbytnią pewność siebie popełniłem mały błąd, przez który_  
 _mogłem mieć problem. Moran to świetny gracz, następnym razem mogę nie mieć tyle szczęścia. Dobrze że Sherlock nauczył_  
 _mnie kilku sztuczek, jak wprowadzić kogoś w błąd. Sherlock...ciekawe czy już wie, gdzie jestem._

John umyty i przebrany położył się na łóżku i czekał na Sebastiana. Chciał wydobyć od niego informacje, żeby później przekazać  
je Mycroft'owi. Kto wie, może mu się przydadzą... W tej chwili do pokoju wkroczył Moran, zdjął z siebie ubrania i położył się tak  
samo, jak noc wcześniej.

\- A więc, słońce, zgodnie z nagrodą jestem cały do twojej dyspozycji.  
\- Wystarczy, że odpowiesz na moje pytania. Chciałbym dowiedzieć się więcej, czym się dokładnie zajmujesz i jak  
wielka jest ta organizacja.  
\- Po co ci ta wiedza?  
\- A jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Że będę jeździł z tobą po całym świecie, nie wiedząc po co? Wolałbym wiedzieć, co robisz.  
\- Masz rację, należą ci się wyjaśnienia... Kilka lat temu, kiedy dotarła do mnie wiadomość, że nie żyjesz, uciekłem z armii.  
Nie widziałem sensu w dalszym takim życiu, zawsze ciągnęło mnie na tę drugą stronę prawa, dlatego krok po kroku werbowałem  
ludzi i po stworzyłem grupę zajmującą się różnymi ciemnymi interesami. Po jakimś czasie było już nas tylu, że postanowiłem  
porozdzielać nas i stworzyć miejscowe grupy, z których część dochodów przeznaczana była na rozszerzenie organizacji poza  
granicami. Takie interesy szybko się rozwijają, po roku miałem ludzi w całej Azji i części Europy. Jako były żołnierz doskonale  
wiedziałem jak działać i co przynosi największe dochody. Teraz w prawie każdym kraju, mam swoich ludzi.  
\- A ilu jest ich w przybliżeniu?  
\- Ciężko mi powiedzieć, bo od werbowania ludzi mam innych. Znam ich tylko z widzenia, bo często kontroluję ich działania,  
podróżując po świecie. W każdym kraju mam kilka takich grup, jak nasza, po kilkanaście osób. Oczywiście ilość jest zależna od  
wielkości kraju. Tak na oko to moja organizacja składa się z jakiś 20 tysięcy osób, mówię w przybliżeniu.  
\- Czym się dokładnie zajmujecie?  
\- Tym z czego są największe pieniądze, narkotyki, nielegalna broń, powiązania z mafią, dochody z kasyn i różne inne rzeczy.  
\- Handel ludźmi?  
\- Też, ale nie zajmuję się tym osobiście.

John leżał blady, nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że leży obok takiego człowieka, co gorsza, wczoraj go całował, sam z siebie. Jak on mógł?  
Moran był taki sam jak Moriarty... Nic ich nie różniło. To ponad jego siły, ale chciał wiedzieć więcej.

\- A ataki terrorystyczne? Co z nimi?  
\- Czasami. Chłopaki traktują to jak rozrywkę...

No tego było za wiele, do tej pory John próbował panować nad sobą, ale kiedy usłyszał te wszystkie rzeczy, nie wytrzymał.

\- Jak możesz?! Jesteś nienormalny, czy co?! Jak z przykładnego Pułkownika mogłeś zmienić się w coś takiego?!  
\- Dlaczego się tak wściekasz? Przecież sam chciałeś wiedzieć czym się zajmuję!  
\- Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek usłyszę coś takiego! Na dodatek mówisz o tym, jakby to nie miało znaczenia! Jesteś potworem!  
\- John, byłem tylko z tobą szczery! I tak byś się kiedyś dowiedział, dlatego chciałem, żebyś usłyszał to ode mnie!

Kłótnia rozgorzała na dobre. John był tak wściekły, jak nigdy. Przez ponad godzinę żaden z nich nie ściszył głosu. W końcu można było  
usłyszeć potężne uderzenie, a zaraz potem kroki na schodach. To John trzymając poduszę pod pachą, wkroczył wkurzony do salonu  
i zajął jedną z kanap. Postanowił, że ma dość i nie chce widzieć na oczy Morana. Reszta przeczuwała, co się stało i szybko zmyła się do  
swoich pokoi. Nie było sensu w żaden sposób próbować załagodzić sytuację, oboje byli dumni i uparci. John leżał i cały trząsł  
się z nerwów. Nie mógł uspokoić się do rana. Cały kolejny dzień przesiedział w pokoju i nie zamienił z Sebastianem ani słowa.


	18. Ta gra jest niebezpieczna

Sebastian stał wściekły na dworze, wczoraj John unikał go cały dzień i nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem.  
Żałował, że powiedział mu o wszystkim, powinien słuchać Brandona... Ale skąd miał wiedzieć, że John zareaguje aż tak  
emocjonalnie? Myślał, że relacje między nim są już na tyle dobre, że... no właśnie, że co? Że John pogodzi się z tą sytuacją  
a może nawet pomoże mu? Nie, zdecydowanie nie, chyba po prostu miał nadzieję, że John zrozumie.

Tymczasem w domu, na piętrze, John chodził nerwowo po pokoju. Uderzał o siebie palcami i przygryzał wargi. Miał dużo czasu  
na przemyślenia. Wiedział, że zareagował bardzo emocjonalnie na słowa Morana, ale nie mógł inaczej. Jego sprawiedliwa  
natura nie chciała przyjąć do wiadomości tego, co usłyszał. Mimo to powiedział wiele gorzkich i obraźliwych słów i był pewny,  
że Sebastian bardzo je przeżywał. Postanowił załagodzić sytuację, i tak przecież musiał to zrobić, skoro chciał zdobyć więcej  
informacji. Wiedział, że Sebastian jest na dworze, dlatego ubrał się i wyszedł.

 _Cholera, nie powinienem z taką łatwością opowiadać o wszystkim, John pewnie nienawidzi mnie znowu tak samo,_  
 _jak wcześniej... Tylko co mam zrobić?_ Z zamyślenia wyrwał go odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Pojawił się w nich jego ukochany.  
John podszedł do Sebastiana, skrzyżował ręce, odwrócił wzrok i nerwowo odchrząknął.  
Milczeli jakiś czas, bo żaden nie wiedział jak zacząć rozmowę.

\- John, ja...  
\- Nic nie mów - znowu chwila ciszy.  
\- Przedwczoraj, twoje słowa bardzo mnie zdenerwowały, nie sądziłem, że usłyszę coś takiego i do tego powiedzianego w taki sposób.  
Mimo to zareagowałem źle i powiedziałem wiele okropnych słów, które musiały cię zaboleć. Naprawę trudno mi... pod wieloma  
względami, ale mam nadzieję, że puścimy w niepamięć ostatnie wydarzenie.

John podszedł do Sebastiana i najdelikatniej jak umiał, dotknął jego posiniaczonej szczęki.  
\- Przepraszam, że cię uderzyłem.  
Sebastian był tak zszokowany, że nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Jedynie nakrył swoją ręką dłoń Johna, która tak delikatnie badała  
jego ranę. Z przyjemności zamknął oczy.

\- Kocham cię - to wszystko, co w tej chwili przyszło mu do głowy. Później spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy i pocałował wnętrze dłoni.  
Sebastian wiedział, że nie tylko jemu, ale i Johnowi zależy, aby żyć w pokoju. Nawet nie przyszło mu na myśl, że John będzie  
go prosił o wybaczenie. Był teraz naprawdę szczęśliwy. Za rękę, zaprowadził ukochanego do sypialni i zamknął drzwi.

\- Błagam, pocałuj mnie... Pocałuj, żebym miał pewność, że między nami jest już dobrze. - Było widać desperację w jego oczach.  
John nie spodziewał się takich obrotów wydarzeń i nie wiedział co zrobić. Ale jeżeli chciał przekonać Morana, że jest już dobrze,  
to nie miał innego wyjścia.

\- Dobrze, ale pamiętaj, że mam połamane żebra... - Zbliżył się i chwycił Sebastiana za klapy kurtki. Ten zniżył się umożliwiając  
Johnowi dosięgnąć do ust. Na początku ich usta jedynie delikatnie ocierały się o siebie. Żaden nie chciał przejąć kontroli nad  
pocałunkiem, po chwili jednak Sebastian nie wytrzymał i zaczął ssać dolną wargę Johna. Kiedy nie czuł żadnego oporu, lekko  
przegryzł ją zębami, chciał spróbować krwi ukochanego. John wydał ciche westchnięcie, które doprowadziło Sebastiana na skraj.

Chwycił w dłonie złote włosy i zmusił Johna do otwarcia ust, potem wepchnął mu język i walczył o kontrolę w pocałunku.  
Johnowi kręciło się w głowie, nie pamiętał, kiedy był ostatnio tak namiętnie całowany, nie mógł się powstrzymać od jęków.  
To tylko nakręcało Sebastiana jeszcze bardziej. Spodnie obojga z nich były nieprzyjemnie ciasne. Sebastian włożył rękę między  
nimi, ale John niespodziewanie odsunął się. Był cały czerwony, jego włosy były w nieładzie i sapał.

\- Wystarczy. Nie możemy posunąć się dalej... Nie jestem jeszcze gotowy.  
Sebastian łapał oddech i próbował zrozumieć co właśnie usłyszał. John nie był JESZCZE gotowy. _To znaczy, że rozważa_  
 _pomysł robienia czegoś więcej?_ Tego było za wiele, Poczuł bolesne skurcze w kroku a zaraz potem najprzyjemniejsze uczucie,  
jakie znał. John sprawił po raz kolejny, że doszedł w spodniach, bez dotykania. Drżąc i sapiąc, usiadł na łóżku i zaśmiał się w głos.

\- Chryste, John. Spójrz, co ze mną robisz. Naprawdę nie mów takich rzeczy na głos, bo widzisz co się dzieje... - Oboje chichotali.  
Sebastian spojrzał na wypukłość w spodniach Johna.  
\- Zrób coś z tym, skarbie. Mogę ci pomóc, jeśli chcesz.  
\- Oszalałeś? Nie ma takiej opcji! - Urażony, skierował się do łazienki, Sebastian poszedł za nim.  
\- Mogę chociaż popatrzeć?  
\- Nie, idioto! Zapomnij! - John zatrzasnął drzwi przed nosem Sebastiana.  
\- Dobrze, jak skończysz to zejdź na dół. Zjemy lunch.

 _Nie jest dobrze,_ myślał John oparty o umywalkę. _Poniosło mnie i nie potrafiłem się kontrolować. Widocznie już zbyt długo_  
 _nie czułem ciepła drugiej osoby, dlatego tak zareagowałem. Muszę uspokoić się i ochłonąć, na przyszłość bardziej uważać._  
 _Trudno, jeśli już zacząłem, to nie będę się wycofywał... Ale kiedy Moran całował mnie, moje ciało samo wykonywało następne_  
 _ruchy, nie mogłem się mu oprzeć. Na dodatek świetnie całuje... Cholera, o czym ja myślę? Muszę natychmiast wsiąść się w garść._

John umył twarz zimną wodą i ruszył na dół. Reszta zachowywała się normalnie, widocznie widzieli, że szef ma dobry humor  
i pomyśleli, że między nim a Johnem jest już dobrze. John widział Sebastiana rozmawiającego w kuchni z Brandonem, chciał  
uniknąć na tę chwilę konfrontacji z Moranem dlatego nie przeszkadzał mi. Usiadł wygodnie na kanapie obok Lucasa i zaczął  
dyskutować o najnowszych lekach. Reszta dnia minęła w spokoju, jedli, grali w karty i śmiali się. Gdyby sytuacja była inna,  
John z pewnością oddałby się dobrej zabawie, jednak nie zapominał, że wciąż jest tak jakby ofiarą a oni bezwzględnymi  
porywaczami, którzy mordują ludzi, ta myśl ciągle siedziała mu w głowie. Sebastian tymczasem kiedy tylko mógł, starał się łapać  
wzrok Johna i za każdym razem posyłał mu oczko. _Naprawdę natrętny..._

\---------------

Tymczasem na Cyprze, Sherlock odchodził od zmysłów.  
\- Mycroft! Jak długo jeszcze twoi bezużyteczni koledzy będą sprawdzać te radary? Siedzimy tu od kilku dni, a John w tym  
czasie może być gdzieś mordowany!  
\- Och, zamknij się, Sherlock! Doskonale wiesz, że nic takiego na pewno nie ma miejsca. Poza tym lada moment powinniśmy się  
czegoś dowiedzieć.

Sherlock wiedział, że Mycroft ma rację, gdyby John miałby być zamordowany to już dawno temu. Ale nie mógł poradzić na to,  
że swoją frustrację przelewał na brata, z resztą należało mu się! Jak można tak długo sprawdzać zapisy z radarów? Jego "koledzy"  
nie spieszyli się ze zdobywaniem informacji, tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało. Gdyby tylko była taka możliwość, Sherlock w  
ciągu kilku godzin odkryłby tor lotu tego przeklętego samolotu.

\- Północna Norwegia. To tam urwał się sygnał. Nie potrafią ustalić konkretnie gdzie, bo sygnał samolotu słabł z każdym  
kilometrem, ale gdzieś w pobliżu tego miejsca możemy zacząć szukać.  
Mycroft wskazał na mapie jedno z miast. Obszar do przeszukiwania był ogromny, dlatego postanowił wysłać tam tylu ludzi,  
ilu tylko mógł.  
\- To na co czekamy? John czeka, aż go znajdziemy, nie możemy tracić czasu.  
\- Moi ludzie na miejscu już dostali rozkaz szukania, jeżeli coś znajdą natychmiast dadzą nam znać.  
Dwóch braci Holmes kierowało się samochodem w stronę lotniska, sprawa Johna nabrała międzynarodowy charakter,  
teraz nawet Moriarty schodził na drugi plan.

\------------

John leżał na miękkim łóżku i próbował zasnąć. Ciągła uwaga Morana męczyła go, dlatego postanowił zmyć się dzisiaj wcześniej  
i przemyśleć kilka rzeczy. Martwił się, że we wszystkim posuwa się za daleko, nie był nauczony ani przyzwyczajony do  
wykorzystywania w ten sposób czyjejś słabości. Czuł się chory na samą myśl, do czego może być jeszcze zdolny. Uczucie  
potęgowała jeszcze tęsknota za domem. Marzył, żeby usłyszeć z dołu dźwięk skrzypiec albo jakiś dziwny zapach pochodzący  
z nowego doświadczenia Sherlocka. Tak, tęsknił za Sherlockiem, sam się dziwił, dlaczego tak bardzo. Może to dlatego,  
że wiedział, że jego przyjaciel jest jedyną nadzieją na ratunek, a może z innego powodu..., w tej chwili nie chciał za bardzo  
o tym myśleć... Materac obok niego ugiął się, John wiedział, że to Sebastian. Bez namysłu zamknął oczy i udawał, że śpi,  
ale czuł na sobie jego oczy.

\- Czego chcesz Moran?  
\- A więc nie śpisz... Chciałem powiedzieć ci Dobranoc i zastanawiałem się, czy mogę liczyć na buziaka.  
\- Dzisiaj dostałeś już swój przydział, dobranoc.  
\- Nawet takiego malutkiego? - John spojrzał w stronę Sebastiana i zauważył, że ten patrzy na niego maślanymi oczami.  
\- Nie. - Odwrócił głowę i zamknął oczy.  
\- Jesteś okrutny...ale i tak kocham cię na życie. - Sebastian pocałował go w głowę.  
Pół godziny później, John ciągle rozmyślał o domu, w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. _Sherlock, pośpiesz się..._


	19. Nadzieja, że to nie on...

\- W tym świetle, twoje włosy są srebrne... - Sebastian leżał na boku i wpatrywał się w Johna.  
\- Naprawdę nie masz nic innego do roboty, tylko oglądać jak śpię?  
\- To piękny widok, a ja uwielbiam patrzeć na to, co mi się podoba.  
John potarł twarz dłonią i westchnął ciężko. Cholerny romantyk. Zaspanym wzrokiem, starał się dostrzec godzinę na zegarku,  
który dostał od Alfiego.  
\- Jest 7:24, nie wstawaj jeszcze, jest wcześnie.  
\- Powiedz mi, jak długo jeszcze tu będziemy?  
\- Dlaczego pytasz? Nie podoba ci się tu?  
\- Pytam, bo jestem ciekawy.  
\- Planowałem zostać tu jeszcze kilka dni a później przenieść się w jakieś cieplejsze miejsce.  
\- Gdzie dokładnie?  
\- Nie powiem, to niespodzianka... - Sebastian uśmiechnął się.

Przez chwilę John zastanawiał się, czy jeśli w tej chwili pocałowałby go, to czy udałoby mu się, zmusić Sebastiana do mówienia.  
Jednak postanowił, zostawić to na inną okazję.  
\- Pamiętam jak mówiłeś, że jeśli mam jakąś prośbę, to mam śmiało ci powiedzieć.  
\- Oczywiście, kochanie, zrobię co zechcesz.  
\- Chciałbym pójść na spacer. Już nudzi mi się siedzenie w tym domu, a na dworze jest tak ładnie...  
\- To jest twoja prośba? Tak szczerze mówiąc, to myślałem, że poprosisz o coś trudniejszego do spełnienia.  
\- Jestem prostym człowiekiem, łatwo mnie uszczęśliwić.  
\- Widzę... A więc ustalone, po obiedzie idziemy pozwiedzać okolicę. Czy teraz mógłbym dostać całusa?  
\- Nie. - John odpowiedział, zanim Sebastian dokończył zdanie. Szybko wstał i zamknął się w łazience.  
 _Zadzior_. Rozbawiony Sebastian, przystawił sobie poduszkę Johna pod nos i zrobił głęboki wdech. Jego ukochany powoli wpada  
w jego ramiona. _Jeszcze trochę cierpliwości, Sebastian... Tylko trochę._

\--------------

Po obiedzie, jeśli tak można nazwać zupę zrobioną z wszystkiego, co było w dom, Sebastian i John poszli na spacer.  
Niektórzy chcieli do nich dołączyć, ale Moran wybił im ten pomysł z głowy. Nie było sensu narażać się, na możliwość zauważenia przez  
obcych, idąc dużą grupą. Jednak po wielu naleganiach Johna, Sebastian zgodził się, aby towarzyszył mi Alfie. Nie chciał zostawać  
sam na sam ze swoim prześladowcą, bo wiedział, że Sebastian pewnie by to wykorzystał. Zależało mu jedynie na odpoczęciu od  
ostatnich wydarzeń i zrelaksowaniu się na świeżym powietrzu. Przeszli przez ogromną dolinę pokrytą po kolana śniegiem.  
Po jednej i po drugiej stronie otaczały ich góry, minęli mały ośnieżony lasek i tam postanowili zrobić sobie przerwę.

\- Jak ci się podoba, John? Idealne miejsce prawda? Ciche, spokojne i z dala od ludzi.  
\- Sprawdzałeś gdzie jest najbliższe gospodarstwo?  
\- Stąd jakieś 10-15 kilometrów, nikt nas tu nie znajdzie.  
\- A ten facet, który na początku nas tu przywiózł?  
\- Powiedzmy, że to mój znajomy. Wie, że co jakiś czas zjawia się tu duża grupka ludzi, ale przekonałem go, że jesteśmy zwykłymi  
przyjaciółmi i wynajmujemy stary domek w okolicy. Co jakiś czas robię z nim interesy, żeby nie nabrał podejrzeń.  
\- Czym się zajmuje?  
\- Obwozi zagorzałych turystów po najmniej uczęszczanych i dzikich ścieżkach. Zarabia na tym górę forsy, bo najczęściej z jego usług  
korzystają bogaci ludzie z dużych miast, którzy za wszelką cenę chcą zobaczyć niezamieszkałe zimowe tereny.  
\- Bałeś się, że ktoś może nas zobaczyć, ale jak sam mówisz nie ma w okolicy nikogo, oprócz naszej grupy. Po drodze nikogo nie  
widziałem, Dlaczego jesteś taki ostrożny?  
\- Jesteśmy w trakcie połowy sezonu na polowanie. Nie wykluczam możliwości, że kogoś może tu przygnać, lepiej cały czas być czujnym.

_W takim razie to świetna okazja, żeby dać komuś znak, że tu jestem. Może powinienem zostawić jakiś ślad albo wiadomość na drzewie?_   
_Ale nie mam ze sobą nic, czym mógłbym to zrobić. Na szczęście do szuflad w kuchni wróciły ostre rzeczy, namówię Morana, żeby_   
_jutro też pójść na spacer, zabiorę z domu mały nóż i wyryję na drzewie jaką wiadomość. Może jakiś myśliwy ją znajdzie i da znać policji..._

\- Robi się ciemno i czuję, że tej nocy będzie bardzo zimno, może wracajmy już szefie?  
\- Masz rację, Alfie, stanowczo za długo jesteśmy na dworze. A czeka nas jeszcze kawałek drogi do domu, chodź John, wracamy.  
Sebastian wyciągnął w stronę Johna dłoń.  
\- Okej, faktycznie jest mi już zimno, ale czy to konieczne? - John wskazał wzrokiem wyciągniętą rękę Sebastiana.  
\- Dam radę dojść bez pomocy.  
\- No dobrze - powiedział smutnym tonem.  
Kiedy wrócili, a na stole czekała na nich gorąca herbata.

\------------

Godzinę później, John siedział na ziemi i grzał się przy kominku a reszta jak zwykle, grała w karty. Sebastian sączył coś z kubka,  
wpatrując się oświetloną ogniem twarz ukochanego. Robili zaskakujące postępy, w tak krótkim czasie. Brandon był idiotą, całkowicie  
podważał zachowanie Johna. Za każdym razem próbował udowodnić, że jego zmieniający się stosunek do Sebastiana jest podyktowany grą,  
którą zaplanował. _Nie ufał mu od samego początku, ale dlaczego?_

 _Zresztą i tak nie ma sensu go słuchać, przecież to ja spędziłem z Johnem trzy lata w armii i znam jego zachowania najlepiej._  
 _Brandon nie ma racji mówiąc, że John udaje._ Nie chcąc o tym myśleć, zwrócił się do Johna:  
\- Co powiesz na mały rewanż?  
John odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i delikatnie uśmiechnął się.  
\- Dzięki, wolałbym się pogrzać jeszcze przy kominku. Napadało mi dużo śniegu do butów i nogi mi zmarzły.  
\- Szefie! Tam! Widziałem tam światło! - Max szybko podbiegł do okna i wskazał palcem przed siebie.  
\- Przed chwilą coś tam świeciło! - nagle powstał mały szum.  
\- Cisza! Uspokójcie się wszyscy! - krzyknął Brandon i podszedł do Maxa.  
\- Jesteś pewny, że to nie było jakieś odbicie?  
\- Jestem pewny szefie. Tam ktoś jest, na sto procent.  
\- Nie ma co ryzykować - Sebastian i pozostali w zawrotnym tempie pogasili wszystkie źródła światła. Zostawili tylko ogień w kominku.  
\- Ja, Brandon, Oscar i Lucas idziemy sprawdzić teren, reszta czekać tutaj.

Cała czwórka ubrała się i pod osłoną nocy zaczęli przeszukiwać teren. Tymczasem John próbował uspokoić nerwy. _Boże, co jeśli to_  
 _jeden z ludzi, którzy mnie szukają, albo gorzej co jeśli to Sherlock? Przecież Moran zabrał ze sobą broń._  
 _O nie, błagam, niech to będzie jakaś pomyłka. Boże, spraw, żeby to nie był Sherlock... Może i jest geniuszem, ale nie poradzi_  
 _sobie z czterema uzbrojonymi osobami... Błagam..._

\--------------

Minęło już ponad 40 minut odkąd wyszli, żaden z porywaczy w tym czasie nie odezwał się słowem, wszyscy tylko siedzieli  
i obgryzali paznokcie. Nagle w drzwiach pojawił się Lucas, podpierany z obu stron przez Brandona i Oscara, dopiero teraz John zauważył  
wyraz potwornego bólu na jego twarzy. Z jego nogi sączyła się krew.

\- Ku*a co się stało? - krzyknął Max, pozostali dobiegli do cierpiącego i pomogli mu położyć się na kanapę. Tymczasem Lucas,  
po każdym ruchu, wył z bólu.  
\- Okazało się, że w pobliżu kręcił się jakiś pieprzony myśliwy. W nocy zachciało mu się ustawiać pułapki na zwierzęta. Postanowiliśmy  
zostawić go w spokoju, ale kiedy wracaliśmy Lucas przez przypadek nadział się na jedną z nich. Zatrzasnęła mu się na nodze...

Oscar wyraźnie spanikowany nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej.  
\- I co teraz ku*a?! - lamentował Thomas.  
\- Potrzebujemy lekarza...  
-Właśnie! Inaczej straci nogę albo gorzej! - Wszyscy krzątali się wokół Lucasa, próbując jakoś pomóc. Jedynie Moran i Brandon  
stali obok patrząc na tę całą sytuację z kontrolowanym niepokojem. Mieli ręce oparte na biodrach i patrzyli na siebie.  
W końcu wzrok Sebastiana spoczął na ukochanym.  
\- John...

 

                                                          


	20. Pokaż mi co robisz, a powiem ci kim jesteś...

John wiedział, o co chodzi Moranowi. Od razu odezwał się w nim lekarz, a jego umysł przestawił się na tryb - pomagający.  
Wiedział, że człowiek leżący przed nim jest porywaczem i mordercą, ale natura nie pozwalała mu zostawić go w potrzebie.  
Johnowi nawet nie przyszła do głowy myśl, żeby zaszantażować Sebastiana. Wszystko, o czym myślał to, w którym miejscu Lucas  
schował swoje rzeczy potrzebne do przeprowadzenia operacji.

\- Potrzebuję gorącej wody, dużo światła i odpowiedniego miejsca! Alfie, weź Mata i lećcie do pokoju Lucasa poszukać wszystkich rzeczy,  
które ostatnio kupił! Thomas przynieś mi leki i ręczniki. Reszta, przenieście go na stół.

John pobiegł do kuchni i skorzystał z gorącej wody, która była jeszcze w garnku. Umył dokładnie ręce i wrócił do salonu.  
Prawie wszystkie rzeczy, o które prosił, czekały już na niego.  
\- Edi, weź wszystkie noże z tego pudełka i wsadź je do gorącej wody, później rozłóż je na ręczniku.

John założył rękawiczki, wyjął strzykawkę i uśpił cierpiącego Lucasa. Jednym ruchem rozciął nogawkę i zbadał ranę. Były to cztery głębokie  
rany kłute, po każdej stronie nogi, tuż powyżej kolana. Jedna z nich drasnęła tętnice. John musiał uważać, żeby całkowicie jej nie przerwać.  
Kiedy dostał odkażone narzędzia, rozpoczął operację. Wszyscy obserwowali go w milczeniu, żaden nie odważył się nawet głośno oddychać,  
ich uwaga była całkowicie skupiona na ruchach Johna. Jeszcze nie widzieli go w trybie żołnierza - lekarza, był fascynujący, dokładny  
i pewny siebie. Oczywiście martwili się o Lucasa, przecież był częścią ich grupy i jedną z najważniejszych osób. Jednak widząc Johna,  
byli spokojni o zdrowie i życie ich kolegi.

\---------------

Robiło się już jasno, kiedy John założył ostatni szew. To nie była łatwa operacja, noga Lucasa była porozrywana w środku, i potrzeba było  
dużo czasu, żeby wszystko zszyć i odkazić. Ponadto warunki przypominały nieco te na polu walki. Złe oświetlenie, niewygodna  
pozycja, brak urządzeń kontrolujących podstawowe czynności życiowe, na szczęście John doskonale potrafił sobie radzić w takich  
sytuacjach. Ostatnimi resztkami sił, podpiął Lucasa pod kroplówkę. Polecił chłopakom zajęciem się resztą. Zmęczony wyszorował  
ręce w reszcie wody, rozebrał się z zakrwawionych ubrań i położył do łóżka. Poczuł tylko, jak długie ramiona Sebastiana oplatają go  
i jak jego czoło zostaje zasypywane pocałunkami. Ale był w takim stanie, że nie potrafił się bronić ani wyrywać.  
Mimo wszystko było mu wygodnie i miło.

\- John. Nie masz pojęcia, jaki jestem z ciebie dumny...  
\- Cicho, daj mi spać - powiedział bardzo niewyraźnie.  
Nagle poczuł, że Sebastian kradnie jego usta w powolnym i delikatnym pocałunku. Trwało to kilkanaście sekund, po czym Moran  
wrócił do całowania jego czoła.  
 _Pieprzyć to, w końcu jest mi dobrze._

\--------------

Nie miał pojęcia, która była godzina, kiedy otworzył oczy. Wciąż spał w objęciach Sebastiana, czuł jego zapach i ciepło bijące od ciała.  
Nie chciał tego, ale musiał przyznać, że lubił to uczucie. Ale coś nie dawało mu spokoju, tylko co? _A no tak! Lucas!_  
John zaczął wstawać, ale Sebastian zatrzymał go.

\- Nie idź nigdzie. Kazałem nas obudzić, jeśli coś by się z nim działo.  
\- Muszę sprawdzić jak się czuje i czy wszystko jest w prządku.  
\- Dadzą nam znać, jeśli nie będzie.  
\- I tak pójdę.  
\- Uparciuch - Sebastian wypuścił Johna ze swojego uścisku.

\-------------

\- Jak się czujesz, Lucas?  
\- Nie najgorzej. To tylko noga...  
\- Tylko noga, ale miałeś dużo szczęścia, bo ostrze drasnęło cię w tętnicę.  
\- Wiedziałem, że dasz sobie świetnie radę, w ogóle się nie martwiłem.  
\- Masz aż takie zaufanie do mnie?  
\- Trochę czasu już spędziłeś z nami, jesteś dobrym człowiekiem i z naszych rozmów wywnioskowałem, że równie dobrym lekarzem.

John był zadowolony, widać, że jego plan działał znakomicie. Nie tylko Sebastian wierzył, że jego uczucia się zmieniają,  
ale też pozostali zaczynali mu ufać. _Świetnie._  
\- Twój plan działa, John - wtrącił Brandon, który przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie  
\- świetnie ci idzie... - minął ich i poszedł do kuchni.

Zdezorientowany John stał nad Lucasem i nie wiedział, o czym była mowa. Postanowił porozmawiać z Brandonem.  
\- Wybacz, pójdę o coś zapytać - skierował się do kuchni.  
\- O co chodzi, Brandon?  
\- Doskonale wiem co robisz. Mnie nie zamydlisz oczu jak pozostałym.  
\- Mógłbyś mówić jaśniej?  
\- Nie graj durnia, to do ciebie nie pasuje. Próbujesz przekonać Sebastiana, że twoje uczucia się zmieniają, chcesz zyskać jego  
zaufanie, a potem to wykorzystać. Przejrzałem twoje zamiary już na samym początku. Próbowałem pokazać to mojemu  
przyjacielowi, ale on za bardzo cię kocha i nie chce zobaczyć, jaka jest prawda.  
\- Nawet nie wiem co mam ci odpowiedzieć... W ogóle, jakim prawem wtrącasz się między mną a Moranem? Jak śmiesz podważać  
relacje, które nas łączą?  
\- Nie oszukasz mnie. Nie zachowujesz się jak ktoś, kto stracił żonę i został porwany, przez którego człowieka nienawidził.  
Grasz, i to dobrze, ale nie na tyle, żebym ci uwierzył.  
\- To, co czuję do Morana jest sprawą dotyczącą tylko nas dwojga.  
\- Moran...  
\- Co?  
\- Ciągle tylko Moran, Moran. Nawet nie potrafisz wymówić jego imienia... Daj spokój John, to na nic. Pewnego dnia przekonam  
Sebastiana, że go oszukujesz - z tymi słowami, Brandon wyszedł z kuchni, zostawiając Johna bez słowa.  
 _Nie jest dobrze,_ pomyślał. _Nie jest dobrze..._

\--------------

Tymczasem samolot z Sherlockiem i Mycroftem na pokładzie wylądował na jednym z głównych lotnisk w Norwegii.  
Czekała ich jeszcze długa podróż na północ, w miejsce ostatniego sygnału samolotu porywaczy. Na szczęście ludzie Mycrofta razem  
z tamtejszym oddziałem policji już przeszukiwali podejrzane tereny. Niestety były one tak rozległe, że znalezienie miejsca, w którym  
mogliby ukrywać się porywacze graniczył wręcz z cudem.

\---------------

\- John, szykuj się, za dwie godziny opuszczamy nasz dom.  
\- Co? Ale dlaczego? Co się stało?  
\- Miałem w planach w najbliższych dniach wyjechać, ale teraz jest najodpowiedniejszy moment. Wczorajszy wypadek mógł zwrócić  
uwagę tego przeklętego myśliwego. Wolę nie ryzykować wykrycia przez wścibskie oczy. To już nie jest tak opuszczone miejsce,  
jak kiedyś. Udało skontaktować mi się z Olsenem, mężczyzną, który ostatnio przywiózł nas tutaj. Przyjedzie po nas za dwie godziny,  
reszta pójdzie piechotą jak zwykle.  
\- Dokąd lecimy?  
\- Kochanie, mówiłem ci, że to niespodzianka.  
\- Proszę, powiedz. - John zrobił najbardziej maślane oczy, jakie potrafił. Sebastian wprost nie mógł się im oprzeć.  
\- No dobrze, lecimy do Włoszech, przyda nam się trochę ogrzać organizm na plaży.

 _A więc lecimy nad morze, doskonale. Zostawię Sherlockowi wiadomość gdzie będziemy tym razem, może uda mu się szybciej_  
 _mnie znaleźć._ John cieszył się. Półgodziny później, wszyscy oprócz Sebastiana, Johna, Brandona i rannego Lucasa, ruszyli w drogę  
na małe lotnisko, na którym ostatnio wylądowali. Czekał ich kawałek ciężkiej i ośnieżonej drogi. W momencie, kiedy Sebastian  
zdecydował, że już czas wyruszać, John wyrył na obudowie łóżka, schowanym wcześniej nożem, trzy słowa: PLAŻA WE WŁOSZECH.  
Nie było szans wyciągnąć od Morana więcej informacji, chociaż starał się. To musiało wystarczyć Sherlockowi.


	21. Jak on mógł?

Zaraz po starcie Sebastian postanowił wykonać kilka telefonów. Udał się na tył samolotu i zamknął w osobnym pomieszczeniu,  
żeby nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. Tymczasem John cały czas zastanawiał się nad rozmową z Brandonem. Był groźnym przeciwnikiem,  
mógł sprawić, że Moran stanie się bardziej sceptyczny do działań Johna i nie będzie tak łatwo nim manipulować. John postanowił  
działać, dosiadł się do Brandona. Ten tylko popatrzył na niego niechętnie, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Słuchaj, miałeś rację. Nie jest mi łatwo i nadal przeżywam stratę rodziny, mój świat zawalił się w tamtym momencie. Na dodatek  
okazało się, że za wszystkim stoi Moran, człowiek, przed którym starałem się uciec od początku. Powiedziałem mu o tym i doskonale  
to rozumie, mimo wszystko codziennie odkąd jestem z wami powtarza mi, jaki jestem dla niego ważny. Mówi mi, że mnie kocha i dba  
o mnie, ale za każdym razem stawia sprawę jasno - nie wypuści mnie. Kiedy poznałem go w wojsku, myślałem, że to jego jakaś chora  
obsesja, bałem się go,unikałem jak ognia. Teraz wiem, że od zawsze mnie kochał, ale nie potrafił prawidłowo tego pokazać.  
Wiem też, że tak długo, jak żywi do mnie te uczucia, nie mam sensu nawet próbować uciekać, bo i tak wszędzie mnie znajdzie.  
Pogodziłem się już z tą myślą, dlatego postanowiłem nauczyć się żyć przy jego boku. I mimo to, że absolutnie nie zrozumiem tego,  
że zabijacie ludzi i prowadzicie nielegalne interesy, zostanę z wami. Nie chciałbym przez całe życie męczyć się tak jak na początku,  
dlatego staram się zaakceptować swoją sytuację. To nie gra.

Brandon siedział przez jakiś czas w ciszy, patrzył w okno.  
\- Ładna przemowa, John, ale to trochę za mało, żebyś mnie przekonał.  
\- Nie chcę cię przekonywać. Tak w ogóle to nie potrzebuję twojej zgody na to, w jaki sposób traktuję Morana. I tak masz rację,  
nie potrafię jeszcze powiedzieć jego imienia. Nie z powodu odrazy tylko z przyzwyczajenia. Zawsze tak do niego mówiłem.  
\- Potrzebuję dowodu, John, dobrego dowodu na to, że jednak Sebastian nie jest częścią jakiegoś perfidnego planu. Dopóki go  
nie dostanę, ciągle będę udowadniał, że go oszukujesz.

John miał dość rozmowy, wstał i wrócił na swoje miejsce. _Dowodu tak? Tylko co takiego miałbym zrobić?_  
Po jakimś czasie Sebastian dołączył do Johna. Był w dobrym humorze, widocznie wszystko szło zgodnie z jego planem.  
\- Moran, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Na osobności.  
\- Oczywiście. Chodźmy do tyłu. - Oboje zamknęli się w pomieszczeniu, w którym Sebastian wcześniej rozmawiał przez telefon.  
\- Co się stało, John?  
\- Po prostu mam parę pytań, które nie dają mi spokoju, a wcześniej nie było okazji, żeby zapytać... Dlaczego wysadziłeś  
tamte wagony? Po co? To był zwykły akt terrorystyczny?

Sebastian pobladł. Wiedział, że Johnowi nie spodoba się odpowiedź i nie chciał znowu się z nim kłócić.  
\- Tylko błagam. Odpowiedz szczerze, nie kłam.  
 _Trudno, powiem prawdę, John i tak nie uwierzyłby w żaden inny powód, który bym wymyślił._  
-Proszę, spróbuj się nie denerwować... - Sebastian zrobił głęboki wydech.  
\- To był rodzaj treningu. Co jakiś czas organizujemy zamachy, żeby nauczyć nowych tego typu rzeczy. Przez przypadek dowiedziałem  
się też, że osoba, od której już jakiś czas próbowałem wymusić pewne dane, codziennie jeździ metrem do pracy. Z teczką,  
w której najprawdopodobniej są owe dane. Złożyło się idealnie. Jednak nie miałem pojęcia, że w jednym z tych wagonów  
będziesz ty.  
\- To był jedyny powód? Dla treningu? - John z całych sił próbował zachować spokój.  
\- A co jeśli coś by się nie udało? Co, jeśli policja albo ktoś inny dowiedział się o waszych planach? Nigdy się o to nie martwiłeś?  
Przecież nie raz słyszy się o tym, że różne próby ataków terrorystycznych zostają udaremnione.  
\- O to się nie martwiłem. Za każdym razem przed takim atakiem, staram się odwrócić uwagę rządu inną sprawą.  
\- Co masz konkretnie na myśli?  
\- Moriarty.

Johnowi zakręciło się w głowie i poczuł zimny pot na plecach. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, oblizał wargi i nerwowym  
głosem zapytał:  
\- Co z Moriatym?  
\- Jak to co? Myślałem, że jako mieszkaniec Londynu, będziesz wiedział, kto to jest.  
\- Doskonale wiem kto to Moriarty, poznałem go osobiście. Ale co do diabła ma wspólnego z tobą?

 _John poznał go osobiście? Jakim cudem? Przecież Moriarty nie żyje._ Sebastian milczał, zastanawiając się.  
\- Dowiem się w końcu, co cię z nim łączyło? Może współpracowaliście razem?  
\- Co? Nic z tych rzeczy. Nie miałem z nim nic wspólnego. Jedynie raz, kilka lat temu skontaktował się ze mną  
i poprosił o zlikwidowanie jakiegoś kolesia z Yakuzy*. Usłyszał, że jestem byłym snajperem wojskowym. Dostałem od niego  
nie małą sumkę, ale później zrezygnowałem z dalszych zleceń. Zajmowałem się własną organizacją. Po jakimś czasie dowiedziałem  
się, jakie zamieszanie zrobił w Anglii i że popełnił samobójstwo. To wszystko. Ale tak jak powiedziałem wcześniej, przed  
każdym zamachem staram się odciągnąć uwagę rządu, dlatego pomyślałem, że powstanie Moriartego z martwych  
to genialne i zabawne posunięcie.

John nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszał.  
\- Czyli to całe zamieszanie związane z Moriartym to twoja sprawka?  
\- Oczywiście. Chyba nie wierzysz, że ktoś, kto strzelił sobie w głowę, zmartwychwstanie kilka lat później jak gdyby nigdy nic.

 _Boże! Więc to tak! Moriarty naprawdę nie żyje, Moran jedynie wykorzystał go, aby odwrócić uwagę od planowanego ataku._  
 _I jeszcze uważa, że to był świetny żart! Zabiję gnoja..._ John chodził po pomieszczeniu z zaciśniętymi palcami  
i zgrzytał zębami z gniewu.

\- Na litość boską, Moran! Nawet nie masz pojęcia, ile ten twój żart kosztował mnie nerwów. Ja i Sherlock przeszliśmy  
przez tego potwora horror.  
\- John, zwolnij, bo nie nadążam. Jaki Sherlock? Co przeszliście? Znałeś Moriarty’ego?  
\- Nigdy nie słyszałeś o Sherlocku Holmesie? - zdziwił się.  
\- Słyszałem o Mycrofcie Holmesie, bo jest to jeden z tych ludzi, którzy są moimi najgorszymi przeciwnikami.  
Łapią takich jak ja i rozbijają organizacje.  
\- Sherlock to brat Mycrofta i mój najlepszy przyjaciel. To właśnie przez niego Moriarty strzelił sobie w głowę.  
Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nic o nim nie słyszałeś.  
\- Rzadko kiedy bywam w Anglii, nie ma tu tyle możliwości zrobienia ciemnych interesów, jak na przykład w Czechach,  
Japonii czy Indiach. Poza tym na straży prawa w Anglii stoi wspominany Mycroft Holmes. Ponadto nie korzystam z internetu,  
bo nie mam takiej potrzeby, wszystko załatwiam za pomocą telefonu. Owszem słyszałem, że Moriarty wojował z jakąś grubą rybą,  
ale nie interesowałem się tym.  
\- Ale sprawa Sherlocka była sławna chyba w każdym z ważniejszych państw na świecie! - krzyknął zirytowany John.  
\- Widocznie, nie była aż tak sławna, jak ci się wydaje, skoro o niej nie słyszałem.

Na jakiś czas zapadła cisza. Każdy przetwarzał otrzymane informacje. Ale pozostała jeszcze jedna sprawa, która nie została wyjaśniona.  
\- Mówiłeś, że ty i Holmes przechodziliście horror przez Moriarty’ego. To znaczy, że znałeś go osobiście?  
\- Tak, przez niego dwa lata przeżywałem życiową tragedię. Ale nie chcę mówić o tym teraz, jeśli chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć,  
to sprawdź w Internecie mojego bloga. Tam jest wszystko napisane, począwszy od powrotu z wojny. Proszę, nie zamęczaj mnie  
teraz pytaniami. Muszę poukładać sobie w głowie pewne rzeczy.

John wyszedł z pomieszczenia, żałował, że są w trakcie lotu, bo bardzo przydałby mu się teraz spacer. Chciał wyjść i porozmyślać tak  
jak po każdej kłótni z Sherlockiem. Usiadł w fotelu i zamknął oczy, od tego wszystkiego zaczynała go boleć głowa. Kilka minut  
później obok niego dosiadł się Sebastian. Poczuł, jak chwyta jego dłoń w swoją, ale nic nie mówi. John otworzył oczy i zobaczył,  
że Moran chyba próbował zasnąć, chciał wyrwać swoją rękę, ale kątem oka dostrzegł, że Brandon ich obserwował.  
Dał za wygraną, splótł ich palce razem i znowu zamknął oczy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Yakuza - Japońska mafia


	22. Boże pozwól mi żyć...

Afganistan

Został odznaczony... Jego marzenie w końcu się spełniło, został Kapitanem! Przez tyle lat ciężko pracował na ten zaszczyt, przeszedł  
tyle bólu i zniechęcenia, ale było warto. Było warto właśnie dla takich chwil.

John i kilku innych odznaczonych oficerów, kierowało się w stronę swojego namiotu. Od kilku tygodni stacjonował w obozie  
w Howz-e-Madad - jego nowym domu. Cieszył się z kilku powodów, w tym miejscu pomoc medyczna była bardziej potrzebna,  
obóz był bardziej zorganizowany, ale przede wszystkim nie było w nim Pułkownika Morana. Tak, to był główny powód, dla którego  
John przyjął z taką radością informację o możliwości przeniesienia. Przez prawie ostatnie trzy lata, które spędził w Afganistanie, był  
non stop nękany przez tego faceta. Niemal codziennie dochodziło między nimi do dziwnych sytuacji, po których Moran prawie na  
kolanach błagał go o przebaczenie.

Widać było, że Pułkownikowi kompletnie odbiło, John dziwił się, jak do tej pory wytrzymywał. Tutaj miał spokój, nikt go nie  
nachodził i nie molestował. Owszem mógł wcześniej poprosić o przeniesienie, ale jego duma mu na to nie pozwalała.  
W końcu był żołnierzem, to byłoby upokarzające gdyby skarżył się o coś takiego . Postanowił zacisnąć zęby i wytrzymać, nie liczył  
na to, że pewnego dnia Moran odpuści (w końcu nie zrobił tego przez trzy lata), po prostu miał nadzieję, że zostanie przeniesiony.

I tak się stało! Kochał nowe miejsce, był tu potrzebny i lubiany. Jedyne czego mu brakowało, to niektórych kolegów i oczywiście Billa.  
Ten niestety nie dostał przeniesienia i musiał zostać w Camp Bastion. Na szczęście ich przymusowe przepustki wypadały w tym  
samym terminie, więc mogli spotykać się w Anglii i spędzać ze sobą czas. Kiedy dostał informację o możliwym przeniesieniu,  
prawie natychmiast był już spakowany, Bill cieszył się z jego sukcesu i dopingował do dalszych starań. Nie próbował go powstrzymywać,  
nie marudził, że zostanie sam, znał sytuację Johna, dlatego najzwyczajniej w świecie poklepał go po plecach i z uśmiechem na  
ustach pomógł się pakować. John wyjechał tak szybko, jak było to możliwe, nie chcąc konfrontować się z Moranem. Nie chciał nawet  
myśleć o tym, w jaki sposób jego prześladowca zareaguje na wiadomość, że opuszcza obóz. Na szczęście, grupa 'C' miała w tym czasie  
patrol w mieście oddalonym jakieś 25 kilometrów dalej. John spakował się i pożegnał ze wszystkim, po czym ruszył w drogę.  
Miał nadzieję, już nigdy więcej nie spotkać Pułkownika Sebastiana Morana.

\---------------------

Minęły prawie cztery tygodnie, odkąd John wyjechał z obozu. Zniknął z jego życia, nie zostawiając żadnej wiadomości. Sebastian  
wiedział, że John uciekł od niego, nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby się tego domyślić. Wiele razy jego pożądanie brało nad nim  
górę i nijak nie potrafił tego kontrolować. Pewnego dnia wyznał swoje uczucia, ale został brutalnie i zdecydowanie odrzucony.  
Jednak nie było nawet mowy, żeby się poddał, mając miłość swojego życia, na wyciągnięcie ręki.

John nie wiedział, jak trudne było to dla Sebastiana, unikał go i na każdym kroku dawał wyraz swojej niechęci. Sebastian był świadomy  
tego, że John najprawdopodobniej go nienawidzi, ale nie chciał przyznać tego na głos. I teraz jeszcze te cholerne wojskowe zasady...  
Gdyby nie one, już pierwszego dnia od wyjazdu Johna, wsiadłby w samochód i ruszył jego śladem. Ale nie było nawet takiej możliwości.  
Zostałby dyscyplinarnie zwolniony z wojska i odesłany do Anglii, a o tym nie było mowy. Jego umysł szalał, a ciało cierpiało.  
Z każdym dniem jego desperacja rosła, a obraz Johna, który jest w jego ramionach, przesłaniał wszystkie konsekwencje, jakie by go  
czekały, gdyby uciekł z obozu. Po trzech miesiącach zdecydował. _Kiedy tylko będzie taka możliwość, pojadę do obozu Johna,_  
 _i zmuszę go do powrotu._

\--------------------

Tymczasem w obozie wojskowym w Howz-e-Madad panował wielki ruch. Główni dowodzący dostali wiadomość, że na ulicach  
pobliskiego miasteczka talibowie napadają i strzelają na miejscowych, bezbronnych obywateli. Nie czekając długo, posłano pół obozu,  
aby zlikwidowali zagrożenie. W samochodach pancernych znalazł się też między innymi John. Takich akcji jak ta przeżył już dziesiątki,  
z każdej wychodził obronną ręką. Ale wewnętrzny głos podpowiadał mu, że tym razem wydarzy się coś złego.

Dotarli na miejsce, wysiedli z samochodów i podzielili się na grupy. Każda z nich sprawdzała inną część miasta. Przedzierając się  
przez jedną z uliczek, John zauważył rannego żołnierza, leżącego na otwartej przestrzeni. Nie zastanawiając się, długo ruszył w stronę  
cierpiącego kolegi. Przez świst kul, ryk silników helikopterów i ogólnie potworny hałas, nie słyszał jak pozostali, ile sił w płucach  
krzyczeli w jego stronę, aby zawrócił. John dobiegł do rannego i niewiele myśląc, chwycił go za ubrania. Starał się przeciągnąć go  
w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Kiedy był już w połowie drogi, usłyszał świst a w jego uszach zaczęło potwornie piszczeć. Upadł na ziemię  
i dopiero wtedy poczuł ogromny ból w okolicach serca. Wiedział, że dostał, ale nie wiedział gdzie. Jeżeli to serce, to nie ma szans...  
 _Boże pozwól mi żyć..._ Z powodu utraty krwi stracił przytomność...

\---------------------

Obudził się w miejscowym szpitalu. Jego bark był obandażowany... ale był. _Czyli udało się uratować rękę._ John leżał na szpitalnym  
łóżku, nie wiedząc do końca co się stało i jak się tu znalazł. Pamiętał jedynie jakieś migawki, ale nic poza tym.

\- Dzień dobry, Kapitanie Watson.  
Obok niego pojawił się lekarz z pielęgniarką.  
\- Wreszcie się Pan przebudził.  
\- Co się dzieje?  
\- Został pan postrzelony w czasie akcji i w stanie bardzo ciężkim przewieziony tutaj. Wiele godzin zajęło nam uratowanie panu życia,  
a później samej ręki. Całe szczęście udało się i jest pan już z nami... Oprócz postrzału, przez prawie cztery dni leżał pan nieprzytomny.  
Do rany wdarło się zakażenie, musieliśmy, że tak powiem, wpompować w pana prawie cały zapas antybiotyków i innych środków.  
O mały włos pana straciliśmy... Jednak teraz będzie już tylko lepiej.

John załamany, słuchał wywodów lekarza. _Będzie lepiej? Zostałem postrzelony, na pewno odeślą mnie do domu, już nigdy nie będę_  
 _mógł wrócić do wojska, jako aktywny żołnierz. Moje życie, na które tak ciężko i długo pracowałem, skończyło się, co teraz będzie?_  
 _Jakim cudem mam wrócić do normalnego życia? Kompletnie sobie tego nie wyobrażam..._ John rozpaczał w duchu.  
W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.

\- Chciałbym, zostać sam.  
\- Oczywiście. Gdyby pan czegoś potrzebował, pielęgniarka jest do usług. Jeszcze jedno, pana przełożony i koledzy z grupy byli tu  
i pewnie niedługo znowu przyjdą. Bardzo się o pana martwią, ale mamy rozkazy, aby nikomu spoza pana grupy nie udzielać  
informacji. Mamy zrobić dla kogoś wyjątek?  
\- Nie, proszę nikomu nie udzielać żadnych informacji na mój temat.  
\- Jak pan sobie życzy.

Lekarz ukłonił się delikatnie i odszedł. _Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby Moran dowiedział się co się stało._  
 _Nie, lepiej niech o niczym nie wie..._

\--------------------

Sebastian odchodził od zmysłów, jego John został postrzelony w czasie akcji, ale nikt nie chciał mu udzielić żadnej informacji  
na jego temat. Podobno dostał w okolice serca i nie wiadomo czy przeżył. _Co za przeklęte reguły panują w tym wojsku!_  
Jego ukochany mógł umrzeć a oni milczą jak grób. Słyszał pogłoski, że nie udało się go uratować, serce Sebastiana przestawało  
bić za każdym razem, kiedy tylko usłyszał wzmiankę o tym. _To było nie możliwe, nie John, on był silny i na pewno wyszedł z tego._  
Jednak z dnia na dzień pewność Sebastiana słabła. Minęły już prawie cztery miesiące od postrzelenia Johna, a on nie dał znaku życia.

Coraz więcej ludzi mówiło, że nie żyje, w końcu nie wytrzymał. Miał dość wszystkiego, życia, wojska i wszystkich tych cholernych  
reguł, przez które nawet nie wiedział, czy ma zacząć opłakiwać ukochanego. Nic już nie miało sensu, skoro nie było przy nim  
Johna. ... Zdezerterował. To był najlepszy wybór w jego życiu. Nie musiał przejmować się zasadami, mógł robić co chce.  
Lecz wiedział, że ból po stracie, nigdy nie zniknie, a dziura w jego sercu nigdy nie zostanie wypełniona.

 

                                            


	23. Znowu spóźnieni...

_Ma niespotykanie długie rzęsy, niby wiedziałem o tym, jednak dopiero teraz przyglądając się idealnie to widać. Pod nimi kryją_  
 _się ciemnobłękitne oczy, o których śnię każdej nocy. Jego włosy, z racji wieku nie są już tak blond, jak w wojsku, teraz są wręcz_  
 _kolorowe, różne pasma zmywają się ze sobą. Chociaż nie sądziłem, że to możliwe, teraz podobają mi się bardziej niż wtedy. Nasze palce_  
 _są splecione. Kocham to uczucie, uczucie ciepła. Chciałbym pocałować go i zanurzyć dłonie w jego włosach, ale nie mogę tego zrobić._  
 _John śpi, boję się, że kiedy chociaż poruszę się o centymetr, obudzi się i przerwie ten piękny moment. Martwi mnie jedynie to._  
 _Reszta się nie liczy, nie mam oporów, żeby przed nimi wszystkimi pokazać jak bardzo kocham Johna. Jest tylko mój, a jeżeli ktoś choćby_  
 _powie coś złego na jego temat, bez oporu skręcę gnojowi kark. Nigdy nie pozwolę, żeby coś mu się stało. John jest mój i tylko mój._

Sebastian nawet nie zauważył, że samolot szykuje się do lądowania. Żałował, że nie wybrał innego miejsca, takiego jak Katar albo  
Indonezja. Dzięki temu taka chwila jak ta mogłaby trwać dłużej.

\-----------------

Pół godziny później, podzieleni na grupy, żeby nie zwracać uwagi, szli przez piękne, wąskie i wykamieniowane, włoskie uliczki.  
Wokół nich wisiały kwiaty doniczkowe, a w oknach suszyło się pranie. Ludzie żyli swoim rytmem, na uliczkach stali handlarze  
owocami, kobiety oparte o balustrady balkonów- plotkowały. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na kilku mężczyzn wyglądających na turystów.

John słyszał szum fal, ale nie mógł zorientować się, z której strony jest morze. W końcu dotarli do jednego z kamiennych  
budynków, był pozamykany i całkowicie opuszczony, mimo że z każdej strony otaczały go zamieszkałe domki, w których tętniło życie.

 _Widać to jedna z kryjówek Morana._  
Budynek miał parter i dwa piętra, malutkie drewniane okna i był bardzo ciepły. Na samym dole znajdowała się ogromna kuchnia,  
która zajmowała prawie cały parter. Wyżej swoje pokoje mieli ludzie Morana, a na samej górze jak zwykle Sebastian urządził  
sobie sypialnie. Budynek poza prądem miał podłączenie do wszystkich najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy. _Przynajmniej nie trzeba_  
 _będzie grzać sobie lodowatej wody, żeby się wykąpać._ John odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Nasza sypialnia i łazienka jest na samej górze, zaraz wyślę Lucasa, a nie on jest ranny... Charles pójdzie po jakieś jedzenie,  
masz na coś szczególną ochotę?  
\- Sam nie wiem... może mógłbym pójść z nim i się rozejrzeć.

Sebastian spojrzał sceptycznie na Johna. Absolutnie nie podobał mu się pomysł puszczania go samego z Charlsem na miasto.  
\- Myślę, skarbie, że lepiej będzie, jak zostaniesz i odpoczniesz po podróży.  
\- Ale...  
\- Idź na górę, John, zaraz do ciebie przyjdę.

John był zaskoczonym poważnym tonem Morana, nie wiedział co mogło spowodować u niego taki zły humor. W ciszy poszedł  
do ich sypialni. Stał przy oknie, podziwiając widoki, było ciepło i słonecznie, przyjemna odmiana po lodowatej Norwegii.  
Nie zauważył, kiedy Sebastian pojawił się w pokoju. Poczuł jedynie, że ktoś obejmuje go od tyłu i chowa nos w jego włosach.

\- Co się stało? Masz zły humor z jakiegoś powodu. Tak cię wkurzyło moje pytanie, czy mogę wyjść na miasto?  
\- Kocham cię...  
\- Odpowiedz - powiedział zirytowany John. Słyszał, jak Sebastian ciężko wzdycha, ale nie wypuszcza go z uścisku.  
\- Nie pozwolę ci przez jakiś czas stąd wychodzić.  
\- Co? Dlaczego? - próbował się wyrwać, ale uścisk jedynie się zacieśnił.  
\- Bo jesteśmy w nowym miejscu, muszę sprawdzić, czy jest tu bezpiecznie i nie ma żadnej policji, poza tym po przygodzie  
w Norwegii wolę nie ryzykować.  
\- Czym ryzykować?  
\- Tym, że ktoś niepożądany wykryje naszą obecność. Dla tutejszych jesteśmy zwykłymi turystami, ale dla kogoś, kto wie  
czego szukać, każda osoba będzie podejrzana. Dlatego przez jakiś czas nikt stąd nie wyjdzie, chyba że będzie taka potrzeba.

John uspokoił się trochę. _Czyli to nie z mojego powodu Moran jest taki zły i nieufny._ Przez chwilę obawiał się, że Brandon  
dopiął swego. Postali tak jeszcze chwilę, w pewnym momencie poczuł, że coś kłuje go w pośladki, nagle Sebastian odsunął  
się i odkaszlnął.

\- Dobrze John. Możesz iść do kuchni, Charles pewnie przyniósł jakieś owoce, ja zaraz do ciebie dołączę.  
John próbował ukryć uśmiech, odwrócił się szybko i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Doskonale wiedział, co takiego Sebastian ma zamiar zrobić.

\---------------

Reszta dnia minęła jak zwykle, chłopaki grali w karty i zajadali się pysznym miejscowym jedzeniem. Sebastian i Brandon rozmawiali  
o miejscowych współpracownikach, John w tym czasie zmieniał opatrunki Lucasa.

\- Jak się miewa twoja noga?  
\- Bardzo dobrze, nic mnie nie boli i jak widać rany świetnie się goją. Dziękuję John.  
\- Nie masz za co dziękować. Przecież wiesz, że nie mógłbym postąpić inaczej.  
\- Jednak jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym John poszedł do sypialni. Musiał przemyśleć kilka rzeczy, zastanowić się nad dalszym  
planem działania. Musiał jakimś sposobem przekonać Morana, żeby pozwolił mu wyjść na miasto. Miał nadzieję, że zwróci czyjąś  
uwagę albo znajdzie sposób, żeby skontaktować się z Sherlockiem.

\---------------------

Tymczasem ludzie Mycrofta przeszukiwali rozległe tereny w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek śladu porywaczy czy Johna. Towarzyszyły  
im helikoptery i psy tropiące, ale to było za mało. Jeżeli chcieli wpaść na jakiś trop, to potrzebny był im prawdziwy cud. Sherlock i Mycroft  
siedzieli nad papierami i oszacowywali prawdopodobne miejsce kryjówki. Brali pod uwagę dane lotu, miejsce, w którym  
ewentualnie mógłby wylądować samolot, kształt terenu i fakt, że John był ranny, więc szansa na długą drogę z lotniska do  
kryjówki była bardzo mała. W końcu, pod wieczór określili prawdopodobne miejsce. Mycroft od razu posłał tam swoich ludzi, ale to nie  
wystarczało Sherlockowi. Chciał tam być i sam przeszukiwać teren. Wiedział, że John będzie próbował im pomóc, więc była możliwość,  
że znalazł sposób, żeby zostawić im jakąś wiadomość.

O późnej nocnej godzinie, asystentka Mycrofta poinformowała go, że mężczyzna o nazwisku Olsen ma pewne informacje, które  
mogą być bardzo pomocne. Sherlock z bratem niezwłocznie udali się do mężczyzny. Byli przekonani, że dzięki niemu odnajdą  
porywaczy, a co ważniejsze Johna.

Tym razem potrzebowali tłumacza, język norweski jest na tyle trudny, że nie da się go opanować w kilka godzin, nawet braciom  
Holmes. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, pan Olsen już na nich czekał. Mimo bardzo późnej pory zaprosił ich do swojego domu.

\- Co to za ważne informacje chce nam przekazać? - Sherlock przeszedł prosto do meritum.  
\- Pan Olsen mówi, że co jakiś czas pojawia się w okolicy mężczyzna z kilkoma towarzyszami.  
\- Nigdy nie zatrzymują się miasteczku, tylko maszerują w góry. Tylko raz na jakiś czas pojawia się kilku i kupuje zapas jedzenia.  
\- Nie wiadomo też, gdzie dokładnie mieszkają, ale ostatnio z jakiegoś powodu został poproszony o zawiezienie ich  
najprawdopodobniej w pobliże domu.  
\- Pan Olsen twierdzi, że wiózł trzy osoby w tym jednego mężczyznę, który różnił się od pozostałych.  
\- Zapytaj, czy był niski i miał blond włosy.  
\- Mówi, że tak, i że najprawdopodobniej był ranny, bo nie wyglądał najlepiej.

Sherlock chodził nerwowo po pokoju.  
\- Mycroft, to na pewno oni, musimy jak najszybciej znaleźć to miejsce.  
\- Uspokój się, znajdziemy ich, ale jak chcesz to zrobić teraz? Jest ciemno i nie wiemy dokładnie gdzie szukać.  
\- Powiedz Olsenowi, żeby się ubierał, musi pokazać nam miejsce gdzie ostatni raz ich widział.  
\- Pan Olsen mówi...  
\- Nie mamy teraz czasu! Szybko niech się ubiera!  
Czwórka mężczyzn wsiadła do helikoptera i w ciszy skierowała się w stronę, którą pokazał Norweg.

\- Pan Olsen twierdzi, że zostawił ich tutaj, przed tą górką.  
\- John był ranny więc gdzieś niedaleko musi być ich kryjówka. Mamy szczęście, że się już przejaśnia.  
\- Mogę dokończyć zdanie, które mi przerwałeś?  
\- Jeśli jest ważne.  
\- Norweg powiedział, że wczoraj rano znów odwoził ich, lecz tym razem w stronę prywatnego lądowiska. Prawdopodobnie nie  
ma ich już tutaj.

Sherlock zrobił się blady. _Na litość boską! Znowu się spóźniliśmy? Jak to możliwe?_  
Mycroft widział, w jakim stanie jest jego brat. Postanowił natychmiast działać.

\- Spokojnie Sherlock, zaraz zadzwonię do ministra bezpieczeństwa i poproszę...  
\- To nie ma sensu, Mycroft! Zanim znowu ustalą lot samolotu miną kolejne dni, w ciągu których John znowu zmieni lokalizację!  
Będziemy go szukać do śmierci!  
\- Nie panikuj. Tym razem działamy szybciej, bo znamy ich ruchy. Nie uciekną nam kolejny raz. W tym momencie i tak nie zdziałamy  
nic innego, dlatego powinniśmy poszukać tej przeklętej kryjówki. John na pewno zostawił w niej jakieś wskazówki.  
\- Taki jesteś pewny?  
\- Tak, i ty też powinieneś być, powinieneś mu zaufać, w końcu to twój przyjaciel. I nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym mówił takie rzeczy jeszcze raz.

Lecieli w ciszy, wypatrując miejsca, które mogło być schronieniem dla porywaczy. Po niecałych 20 minutach krążenia w tę i z powrotem,  
Sherlock dostrzegł mały ośnieżony budynek na odludziu.

  


	24. Nie mam wyboru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lady_Raspberry - Jesteś wielka:) Dziękuję za pomoc:)

Sherlock i Mycroft przeszukiwali wszystkie pomieszczenia. Ich umysł katalogował każdą wskazówkę i poszlakę, już na pierwszy  
rzut oka wiedzieli, że znaleźli to miejsce, którego szukali. Wszędzie dookoła dostrzegali dowody na to, że porywacze i John  
ukrywali się w tym budynku. Chociaż dla oczu zwykłych ludzi mogłoby się wydawać, że dom jest pusty i nie widział żywej duszy  
od lat. W końcu dotarli do największego pokoju na piętrze.

\- Wiem gdzie są.  
Sherlock uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, wskazał Mycroftowi palcem napis na łóżku.  
\- Doskonale, doktor Watson jest świadomy tego, że go szukamy.  
\- Ruchy, Mycroft. Teraz twoi koledzy nam się przydadzą.  
Starszy z braci Holmes wyciągnął telefon.

Niecałe pół godziny później przesiadali się z helikoptera do samolotu, czekał ich długi lot do Włoch. Siedząc w fotelach,  
Sherlock stukał nerwowo palcami. Asystentka Mycrofta weszła z gorącą kawą.  
\- I co? Dałeś im znać?  
\- Tak, Sherlock. Poprosiłem włoskiego Ministra Obrony Narodowej, żeby ze swoich radarów wykrył niezarejestrowane loty  
nad krajem. To zajmie znacznie mniej czasu niż dokładne wyśledzenie całej drogi samolotu.  
\- John jest tak blisko, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Tym razem musimy go znaleźć i odbić.  
\- Już uprzedziłem oddziały specjalne, będą gotowe... - Mycroft nie dokończył zdania.

Głowa Sherlocka w jednym momencie opadła na fotel. Mycroft z zadowoloną miną, przekazał asystentce rozkazy i zamknął  
zmęczone oczy. Od kilku dni prawie wcale nie spał, ta sprawa była bardzo męcząca. W czasie lotu i tak nie mogliby niczego zrobić,  
więc uśpił brata i sam też postanowił się przespać. Obojgu im potrzebny był odpoczynek, ale znając Sherlocka, nie było innego  
wyjścia, niż dodać do kawy środków nasennych. Nawet nie wiedząc kiedy, zasnął.

\-----------------

John leżał na łóżku i rozmyślał. Chciał wierzyć w to, że niebawem Sherlock pojawi się tu i razem wrócą do domu. _Właśnie, Sherlock..._  
John złapał się nad tym, że zamiast tęsknić za żoną i rozpaczać nad jej śmiercią, cały czas jego umysł krąży wokół przyjaciela.  
Sherlock zajmował każdy kawałek jego myśli, tęsknił za nim i oddałby wszystko, żeby tylko móc posłuchać jakiś dziwnych teorii albo  
po prostu usłyszeć jego głos. Odrzucał myśl, że to dziwne.

Nagle poczuł jakiś ruch za plecami, to był Sebastian. Jego ręka objęła Johna w pasie, a usta spotkały tył jego szyi. Sebastian zaczął  
obdarowywać ukochanego delikatnymi pocałunkami, cicho przy tym mrucząc. Po chwili jego język zaczął bawić się płatkiem ucha.  
John wiedział, że nie powinien odczuwać aż takiej przyjemności, ale po tak długim okresie, każdy dotyk, obojętnie kogo sprawiał,  
że jego ciało żądało więcej. Otrząsnął się jednak.

\- Moran, nie zapominaj się.  
\- Aż tak bardzo przeszkadza ci mój dotyk?

Sebastian nie przerywał pieszczot. Teraz oparty na łokciu, opuszkami palców śledził bliznę na lewym ramieniu Johna.  
\- O dziwo nie przeszkadza mi, ale nie powinieneś się tak nakręcać.  
\- Hmm, to dla mnie trudne, kiedy leżysz półnagi obok.  
\- Dlatego że jest ciepło, ale to nie znaczy, że próbuję cię uwieść, ani ummm... - Poczuł język Sebastiana na swojej bliźnie.

Było to dziwne, ale nie w złym znaczeniu. Mary nigdy nie dotykała go w ten sposób. Przez chwilę nawet stwierdził, że podoba  
mu się... _Zaraz! Chwilunia! Co za bzdury..._ John wyrwał się z uścisku i pod pozorem skorzystania z toalety zamknął się tam.

Sebastian leżał trochę zszokowany takim nagłym zrywem Johna. Śmiejąc się po cichu, potarł twarz. _Ach ten John, jest taki uroczy,_  
 _kiedy próbuje stawiać opór. Ciągle jeszcze chce zachować pozory, ale z każdym dniem, każdą godziną zdobywam jego serce._  
 _Niebawem będzie mój, cały mój. Jego umysł i ciało, te piękne oczy, dłonie, usta, każdy włos, pieg i znamię, będą należały do mnie._  
 _Sprawię, że będzie myślał o mnie w każdej sekundzie, tak jak ja myślę o nim. Odkryję wszystkie najwrażliwsze miejsca na jego_  
 _ciele i codziennie będę dawał mu rozkosz._ Z rozmyślań wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi.

\- Seb, czekam na ciebie na dole.  
\- Okej, zaraz zejdę. - Sebastian wstał z łóżka i stanął za drzwiami łazienki.  
\- John, słońce. Mam do sprawdzenia pewną rzecz. Nie wychodź z domu i nie sprawiaj chłopakom problemów, dobrze?

Ostatnią część zdania dodał żartem. Drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się, a w nich stanął John, z przewieszonym przez biodra ręcznikiem.  
Sebastian aż wbił palce w obramowanie drzwi, żeby się na niego nie rzucić.

\- Nie będzie cię? Myślałem, że zostaniesz dzisiaj w domu. Kiedy wrócisz?  
Trudno opisać słowami, jakie ciepło zalało Sebastianowi serce, gdy usłyszał te słowa.  
\- Postaram się wrócić jak najwcześniej.  
\- Czyli?  
\- Przed południem, myślę. Kupić ci coś po drodze?  
\- Nie musisz. Zresztą i tak zrobisz, jak chcesz.  
\- Co chciałbyś dostać?  
\- Zaskocz mnie.  
John zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem.

Uśmiechnięty Moran szybko założył na siebie ubranie i razem z Brandonem udali się w nieznanym kierunku. John w tym czasie  
wziął zimny prysznic. Postanowił zmusić Sebastiana w jakiś sposób, żeby pozwolił mu wyjść na miasto. Nie mógł tracić czasu, bo  
wiedział, że Sherlock w każdym momencie może pojawić się w okolicy. Oczywiście nie miał pewności, czy odszukał już ich poprzednią  
kryjówkę i czy przeczytał skromną wiadomość, którą zostawił. Jednak nadzieja to jedyne, co mu zostało, żył nią i tylko ona pomagała  
mu znieść wszystkie te rzeczy. Ale o mały włos, Moran wszystko zepsuł, postanawiając wyjechać. John chcąc zostać uwolnionym,  
musiał działać i to działać jak najszybciej.

\--------------------

\- Cześć, John. Dołączysz do nas? Nie ma to jak zjeść na śniadanie pyszne włoskie owoce.  
Alfie siedział z pozostałymi z kuchni. Była przyjemnie chłodna, z racji tego, że znajdowała się na parterze. Wokół wielkiego stołu  
siedziało dwunastu mężczyzn i zajadało się owocami.

\- Włoskie jedzenie jest najlepsze - powiedział Max.  
\- Ja wolę tajskie albo japońskie.  
\- Z japońskich rzeczy lubię tylko małe skośnookie kobiety.  
\- A ty tylko o jednym.

John nie chciał wtrącać się w powstałą dyskusję, chwycił pierwszy, lepszy owoc i stanął w oknie, podziwiając widoki. Po chwili  
dołączył do niego Alfie.  
\- Podoba ci się tutaj?  
\- Z tego, co do tej pory udało mi się zobaczyć to bardzo.  
\- Tak, szef specjalnie wybiera kryjówki w tylko takich miejscach, które spełniają jego oczekiwania.  
\- Właśnie, mówiąc o Moranie. Dokąd pojechał?  
\- Nie wiem. Nie powiedział nam.  
\- Hmmm, no trudno. Mam nadzieję, że wróci niedługo.

Stali jakiś czas w ciszy, ale było widać, że Alfie chciał coś powiedzieć. Nerwowo przestępował z nogi na nogę, w końcu nie wytrzymał:  
\- John... wiesz, ja bardzo cię lubię... nie, nie to chciałem powiedzieć... chodzi o to, że jeśli masz jakiś problem, albo zachciankę,  
ale nie chcesz powiedzieć o tym szefowi, to ja jestem do twojej dyspozycji. Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko... Cholera, znowu  
nie tak... Możesz na mnie liczyć w każdej sytuacji.  
\- Dziękuję, Alfie, zapamiętam.

Reszta przedpołudnia szybko minęła i zanim John zdążył się zorientować, Sebastian i Brandon wrócili. Prawie natychmiast,  
John zauważył rozcięcie na nosie Morana.

\- John, mam tu dla ciebie prezent.  
\- Co ci się stało? - zapytał, wskazując na ranę.  
\- O czym mówisz? A to. To wszystko wina tych przeklętych doniczek z kwiatami. Dlaczego muszą wisieć tak nisko?  
\- Uderzyłeś się o nie?  
\- Tak i rozwaliłem przy okazji nos. Ale to nieważne, chodź na górę, pokaże ci, co kupiłem.  
Sebastian chwycił Johna za rękę i zaciągnął do ich sypialni.

\- Pomyślałem, że przyda nam się trochę miejscowych ciuchów, żeby wtopić się w tłum.  
Sebastian podał Johnowi prezent, a ten wyciągnął z reklamówki piękne białe spodnie i niebieską koszulę. Popatrzył sceptycznie  
na Morana, kręcąc głową.

\- Znowu białe spodnie? Masz jakiś fetysz czy co?  
\- Nic z tych rzeczy, ale widząc cię ostatnio w podobnych, pomyślałem, że pasują ci takie spodnie.  
\- Dzięki. Ale czy to znaczy, że zmieniłeś zdanie i pozwolisz mi wyjść na miasto?  
\- Nie myślałem jeszcze o tym. A teraz pozwolisz, że pójdę pod prysznic, spociłem się. W międzyczasie proszę, załóż je.

Kiedy Sebastian zniknął w łazience, John usiadł na łóżku. Musiał działać, widział, że Moran jest w dobrym nastroju i teraz będzie  
dobry moment na radykalny krok. Musiał go zrobić, jeśli chciał jeszcze dzisiaj wyjść z domu. _Nie mam innego wyjścia._  
Wstał i otworzył drzwi od łazienki...

                                                                       


	25. Cicha nadzieja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natalka - :*

\- John? Coś się stało?  
Sebastian stał pod prysznicem z odsłoniętą zasłoną. Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i widok Johna zaskoczył go. Nie wiedział, o co chodzi,  
ze zmarszczonym czołem przyglądał się ukochanemu. John w tym czasie zamknął za sobą drzwi i oblizując nerwowo wargi, stanął  
na wprost Morana. Próbował nie przyglądać się nagiemu mężczyźnie, ale było to trudne zadanie.

Ciało Sebastiana było idealne, ani grama tłuszczu tylko mięśnie pokryte opaloną, gładką skórą. Co prawda pokryty był też bliznami,  
ale to tylko dodawało mu męskości. Był wysoki i przystojny. John dopiero teraz zauważył, że Sebastian pod jego obserwacją zrobił  
się półtwardy. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy widział go całego w swojej okazałości. Musiał przyznać, że TA część, też zrobiła na nim wrażenie.

\- John?  
Trudno, nie miał wyboru. W końcu sam się na to zdecydował. Podszedł do ociekającego wodą Sebastiana i odwrócił słuchawkę prysznica,  
z której leciała letnia woda. Moran stał w szoku, nie mógł uwierzyć, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Nie raz marzył o takim obrocie spraw,  
kiedy brał kąpiel, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jego marzenie się spełni. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze i wpatrując się w Johna, śledził  
każdy jego ruch. Lewa ręka Sebastiana chwyciła obramowanie prysznica, a prawa kran. John w tym czasie odsłonił do końca zasłonę  
i wszedł do środka, nie przejmował się, że jest w ubraniu. Zależało mu, aby dać przyjemność Moranowi, nie sobie.

 _Śmiało, jesteś lekarzem, nie raz dotykałeś cudzych penisów. Doskonale znasz się na ciele, wiesz jak doprowadzić kogoś na szczyt._  
Przekonywał siebie. Penis Sebastiana był już twardy do granic możliwości, a jego źrenice zasłoniły całe tęczówki. Sapał cicho, nie  
wiedząc, jaki będzie kolejny ruch. John postanowił zacząć od czegoś prostego, położył dłoń na piersi Sebastiana. Usłyszał drżący  
wydech i wyczuł szalejące tętno pod palcami.

Powolnym ruchem dotykał klatkę piersiową, zahaczając co jakiś czas o twarde sutki. Po każdym takim dotyku Sebastian wypuszczał  
niski jęk. Dłoń Johna zjechała teraz niżej, masując napięty brzuch, pod palcami czuł każdy mięsień, każdy skurcz. Kiedy dotknął  
podbrzusza, tuż nad jego uchem usłyszał najbardziej erotyczny odgłos w życiu. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Moran ma zamknięte  
oczy, jego twarz jest cała czerwona, a dłonie ma tak mocno zaciśnięte, że widać białe kostki. Najdelikatniej jak potrafił, opuszkami  
palców dotknął penisa Sebastiana, usłyszał kolejny głęboki jęk. Powoli jego uchwyt zacieśniał się, a do jęków dołączyło sapanie.  
Teraz już, masował go najlepiej jak umiał. Kiedy tylko uścisk poluźnił się, Sebastian wepchnięciami próbował nadrobić stratę.

\- Chryste, John... nie przestawaj, błagam, nie przestawaj.  
John zacieśnił uchwyt i przyspieszył ruchy.  
\- Ku*a... John, proszę... jeszcze chwilka... ummm...

Kiedy Sebastian czuł, że jest już na samym skraju, John momentalnie przerwał dotyk i złapał go za ręce, przypinając je po obu  
stronach jego głowy.  
\- Nie, nie, nie John, byłem tak blisko. Błagam, dotknij mnie jeszcze raz.

Spocony i zasapany Moran próbował otrzeć się o Johna, ale ten się uchylił.  
\- Jeżeli mam dokończyć, obiecaj mi jedną rzecz.  
\- Wszystko, dam ci wszystko, o co poprosisz...  
\- Chcę wyjść dzisiaj na miasto. - John przeszedł od razu do sedna sprawy.  
Sebastian oddałby wszystko za jeszcze jeden dotyk Johna, nic innego nie liczyło się w tym momencie.  
\- Zgadzam się... zgodzę się na wszystko, tylko...  
John wypuścił ręce Sebastiana i znowu zaczął go masować.  
\- Ku*a! Tak, właśnie tak, John... Ahhh.

Był bardzo blisko, John o tym wiedział, ostatnim ruchem, przejechał kciukiem po główce penisa, rozmazując preejakulat.  
To było zbyt wiele dla Sebastiana. Wytrysnął w dłoń Johna, który ciągle go masował. Moran jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie dochodził  
tak długo. Jego sperma tryskała falami, a on po każdej z nich jęczał z rozkoszy. Uda mu drżały, nie potrafił utrzymać się w pozycji  
pionowej, przylgnął plecami do ściany i osunął się na ziemię.

\- Chryste... Jesteś sadystą...  
John nic nie mówiąc, wyszedł z kabiny i dokładnie umył ręce. Zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi, powiedział.  
\- Nie ma za co. Pamiętaj, co mi obiecałeś.  
Sebastian został sam, siedząc na ziemi z szerokim uśmiechem.

John szykował się do wyjścia. Założył prezent od Sebastiana i zszedł do kuchni, na jego widok w oczach Alfiego i nie tylko jego,  
pojawiło się pożądanie.  
\- Wychodzisz gdzieś? - obok niego stanął Brandon.  
\- Tak, na miasto.  
\- Na miasto? Sebastian o tym wie?  
\- Oczywiście, chyba nie sądzisz, że wyszedłbym bez jego wiedzy. Wiesz, co by się działo?  
\- Z tego, co wiem, to nie planował wypuszczać cię z domu jeszcze jakiś czas.  
\- Przekonałem go.  
\- Jak?  
\- Tak, jak tylko John potrafi to zrobić - przerwał im Sebastian schodzący po schodach.  
\- Zgodziłeś się go wypuścić?  
\- Tak, ale nie samego... Nie patrz tak na mnie, John. Pójdziesz, ale tylko z eskortą, nie dlatego że ci nie ufam, ale dlatego, że nie  
ufam miejscowym. Alfie, David i Oscar! Szykujcie się, pójdziecie z Johnem.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że nasza czwórka nie będzie przyciągać uwagi? - zapytał John z ironią.  
\- Nie martw się, chłopaki doskonale wiedzą, jak wmieszać się w tłum. Nawet ty ich nie zauważysz, będziesz mógł czuć się swobodnie.

\----------------------

Pięć minut później, lekarz spacerował już po wąskich uliczkach. Nie widział Oscara i Davida, ale wiedział, że obserwują go, przy  
jego boku szedł Alfie.  
\- Gdzie chcesz pójść John? Jestem tu pierwszy raz, ale razem na pewno znajdziemy jakieś ciekawe miejsce.  
\- Na początku chciałbym, po prostu pospacerować, później może zapytamy, w którą stronę jest plaża.  
\- Jasne. Acha, i jeśli coś wpadnie ci w oko, mów śmiało. Szef dał mi pieniądze i kazał kupić, co tylko ci się wymarzy.  
\- Obejdzie się, Alfie, ale dziękuję.

Spacerowali jakąś godzinę, John próbował zapamiętać plan uliczek, na wszelki wypadek. Kto wie, może kiedyś się to przydać.  
W końcu udało im się dotrzeć do morza. Zdziwili się, jak była blisko ich domu. Zaledwie 300 metrów, ale przez kręte uliczki  
i wysokie domy ciężko było się domyślić.

\- Wymoczymy nogi? Przy okazji sprawdzimy temperaturę wody.  
John kiwnął głową, zdjął buty i podwinął spodnie. Uczucie ciepłej wody było bardzo przyjemne, stali zanurzeni po kolana  
i patrzyli na zachód słońca.  
\- Co się stało Alfie? Jesteś jakiś przygnębiony. - Jego towarzysz opuścił wzrok i przez chwilę stał cicho.  
\- Mówiłem serio, John. Bardzo cię lubię... Gdybyśmy tylko spotkali się w innych okolicznościach...

John zrobił się czerwony. Przyzwyczaił się, że Moran często mówi do niego takie zawstydzające rzeczy, ale co innego, kiedy słyszy  
się coś takiego z ust o dwanaście lat młodszego człowieka. Na dodatek mężczyzny. Nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć.  
Alfie, wyczuł jego nastój i zmienił temat.

\- Powinniśmy już iść, jeśli wrócimy zbyt późno mnie i chłopakom dostanie się od szefa.  
\- Masz rację, wracajmy. I tak już nic więcej dzisiaj nie zdziałamy.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Nic takiego.

W czasie drogi powrotnej John zauważył podejrzanego mężczyznę, który obserwował ich z pewnej odległości. _Ciekawe kim on jest._  
John miał nadzieję, że to jeden z ludzi Mycrofta. Z nadzieją w sercu ruszył w stronę domu.

                                                                


	26. Sami nie wiemy, czego tak naprawdę pragniemy

\- Budź się Sherlock, zaraz lądujemy.  
\- Na litość boską! Mycroft! Ciągle bawisz się w usypianie mnie? Myślałem, że już z tego wyrosłeś. - Krzyknął zirytowany  
i rozespany Sherlock.  
\- Gdzie jesteśmy?  
\- Niedaleko lotniska w Napoli. Mam świetne wieści, w trakcie lotu skontaktował się ze mną Angelino Alfano, włoski Minister  
Spraw Wewnętrznych. Poinformował mnie, że samolot, którego szukamy, wylądował gdzieś w okolicach miasta Salerno. To niecałe  
50 kilometrów drogi z lotniska, na którym wylądujemy.  
\- Doskonale.  
\- Wysłałem już ludzi do tego i pobliskich, na pewno znajdziemy Johna.  
\- Dobra robota, Mycorft.

\---------------------

John i pozostali, dotarli w końcu do domu. Czekała na nich kolacja i zimny alkohol. Pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu.  
Widać, Sebastian był w naprawdę dobrym humorze. Nie czekając długo, wszyscy oprócz Johna rzucili się na zimny trunek.  
\- John, szef czeka na cienie na górze.  
\- Ciekawe, o co chodzi.

John chwycił jakiś owoc ze stołu, który wyglądał najbardziej smakowicie i ruszył do sypialni. Zastał Sebastiana,  
wylegującego się na łóżku.  
\- Chciałeś mnie widzieć.  
Moran z uśmiechem poklepał miejsce obok siebie, zachęcając ukochanego, aby do niego dołączył. John przewrócił oczami,  
ale zajął miejsce obok Sebastiana.

\- Podobało ci się?  
\- Bardzo. Miasteczko jest piękne, a woda w morzu ciepła. - John półleżąc, zajadał się pysznym owocem.  
\- To dobrze. Zgaduję, że jutro też chciałbyś pójść.  
\- Oczywiście. Co, nie mogę?  
\- Skarbie, po tym, co dzisiaj rozbiłeś, pozwoliłbym ci nawet na kupno połowy tego miasta. Ba! Kupię ci całe to miasto.  
\- Nie trzeba. Wystarczy, że pozwolisz mi go zwiedzać.  
Sebastian nie mógł się oprzeć. Zbliżył twarz do Johna i językiem zlizał soki, ociekające z kącika ust.  
\- Zgoda. Jutro możesz spędzić pół dnia poza domem, jeśli tego chcesz.

W głowie Johna zaświtał pomysł. Odłożył na bok owoc i na tyle szybko na ile pozwalały mu połamane jeszcze żebra, przerzucił  
Sebastiana na plecy, trzymając jego nadgarstki i blokując biodra między udami.  
\- Cały dzień.  
\- John, nie mogę się na to zgodzić. Oszalałbym ze stresu i niepewności.

Wiedział, że nie może się teraz poddać. Nachylił się nad ustami Morana i zaczął je ssać. Smak Johna pomieszany z owocem,  
był świetnym połączeniem. Sebastian pałał z pożądania, próbował zdobyć przewagę, ale John był zadziwiająco silny, na dodatek  
pocałunek odebrał mu sporo sił.

\- Cały dzień.  
Kiedy zobaczył w zamglonych oczach Sebastiana zawahanie, przystawił usta do jego szyi i zaczął doprowadzać go do szaleństwa.  
Ssał i lizał jego wrażliwe punkty, tuż pod uchem. Został nagrodzony głośnym stękaniem. Nagle poczuł chęć, zostawienia śladu na  
ciele Morana. Nie wiedział, dlaczego i jaki miałby być sens, ale wiedział, że musi to zrobić. Znalazł idealne miejsce, powyżej obojczyka.  
Kiedy zaczął zostawiać ślad, Moran rzucał się jak w agonii. Pragnął więcej, jego penis po raz kolejny tego dnia był twardy i domagał  
się uwagi. W momencie, kiedy zaczynał ocierać się o Johna, ten oderwał się od niego i powtórzył pytanie.

\- Cały dzień? - Teraz pomagał Sebastianowi, pocierać się o niego.  
\- Tak! Tak, cały dzień.  
\- Dobrze. - Uśmiechnięty John wstał z łóżka i poprawiając włosy, otworzył drzwi sypialni.  
\- Wybacz, obiecałem Lucasowi, że zmienię mu opatrunek na nodze. Będziesz musiał sobie poradzić sami.  
John posłał mu oczko i wyszedł.  
\- Cholerny złośliwiec.

\---------------------

\- Co ty tu robisz, Lestrade?  
\- Poprosiłem Inspektora, żeby przyleciał i pomógł nam znaleźć Johna. - Mycroft wyciągnął rękę w stronę Grega.  
\- Udało się, coś ustalić?  
\- Tak, chociaż zajęło to dużo czasu. Dzięki pańskiemu pozwoleniu, na przeszukiwanie danych z tajnych baz, udało się ustalić,  
do kogo należy 6 spośród 14 odcisków palców, znalezionych w obu kryjówkach. Oto lista tych osób.

Greg podał Mycroftowi teczkę z nazwiskami. Trzech mężczyzn kierowało się w stronę helikoptera, który miał zabrać ich  
do Salerna, miejsca, w którym przetrzymywany był John.

\------------------

Było już dość późno, po opatrzeniu Lucasa, zjedzeniu tony owoców i kilku partyjkach gry, John poczuł, że ma dość.  
Pożegnał się ze wszystkimi i żwawym krokiem wkroczył do sypialni. Miał nadzieję, że Sebastian już śpi, ale niestety ten leżał  
na łóżku i obgryzał pestkę.

\- Myślałem, że już śpisz. Co robisz?  
\- Czekam na ciebie, a przy okazji dokańczam owoc, którego nie zjadłeś.  
\- Czekałeś na mnie? Po co?  
\- Chciałem wcześniej porozmawiać, ale rzuciłeś się na mnie.

Uśmiech Morana mówił sam za siebie. John podszedł i zabrał mu pestkę, wyrzucając ją za okno.  
\- Nie rób takiej miny, przecież i tak już nic na niej nie było - powiedział, kładąc się obok Sebastiana.  
\- Ale sama świadomość, że dotykałeś ją swoim językiem i ustami, sprawiała, że nie mogłem się oprzeć.

John przewrócił oczami.  
\- O czym chciałeś pogadać?  
\- Kiedy cię nie było, skorzystałem z internetu i znalazłem twojego bloga... Jestem trochę zły.  
\- Niech zgadnę, wkurzyło cię to, że mam przyjaciela, z którym przeżyłem ciekawe przygody.  
\- Nie tylko to. Niepokoi mnie wasza relacja.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Mam wrażenie, że to nie jest tylko zwykła przyjaźń. Wyraźnie wyczuwam między wami dziwne napięcie. Nie podoba mi się to  
i jestem zazdrosny.  
\- Ta pestka chyba naprawdę ci zaszkodziła...  
\- Nie myślałeś nigdy o nim, w TAKIM sensie?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie... - chociaż w tym momencie John nie był tego taki pewny. Odkąd został porwany, jego myśli ciągle krążyły  
wokół Sherlocka, czasami nawet w sposób nie do końca odpowiadający relacją przyjaciel - przyjaciel.

Zapadła cisza. John zastanawiał się, czy to jedyna rzecz, która nie daje Moranowi spokoju. Myślał, że, Sebastian będzie podejrzewał,  
że Sherlock ruszy na poszukiwania, ale widać nie o to teraz się martwił. Chwilę później, Sebastian oparty o łokieć, pocałował go.  
Nie był to zaborczy pocałunek, lecz pełen miłości i szacunku. John nie wiedział, o co chodzi, ale pomyślał _a co tam..._ i odwzajemnił  
dotyk warg. Było mu przyjemnie i czuł się naprawdę bezpiecznie. Nagle Sebastian położył dłoń na przodzie jego spodni.

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie.... przestań. - John zaczął panikować, ale Moran nie pozwolił mu uciec, tylko uspokajająco całował go w czoło.  
\- Kocham Cię, John, pozwól mi to pokazać.  
\- Nie, Moran. Odczep się... Ja nie chcę. Nie jestem gotowy...  
\- Spokojnie skarbie, nic ci nie zrobię. Wiem, że to dla ciebie za wcześnie, dlatego nawet nie zmuszę cię do zdjęcia spodni.  
Tylko proszę, pozwól mi...

Sebastian cały czas masował go przez spodnie, a całując po głowie, starał się uspokoić ukochanego. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy był dotykany w ten sposób przez Morana. O dziwo, John pomimo szoku zorientował się, że jest już twardy a dłoń Sebastiana, daje mu dużo przyjemności. Zamknął oczy, bo nie chciał spotkać jego wzroku, wstydził się tego, że aż tak mu się to podoba..

Po krótkim czasie nie mógł już, kontrolować głosu, z jego gardła zaczęły wydobywać się krótkie stęknięcia. Tymczasem Sebastian  
prawie płakał z radości. John z przyjemnością reaguje na jego starania, nie ucieka, nie wyrywa się. To on powoduje u ukochanego  
to sapanie i jęki. Chciał dać mu więcej, zaczął pieścić ustami szyję Johna. Został nagrodzony niekontrolowanym drżeniem i jeszcze  
głębszymi stęknięciami. Poczuł, jak John kładzie swoją dłoń na jego i stara się wzmocnić nacisk. Po paru chwilach ciało Johna  
wykonało szarpnięcie i bezgłośnie doszedł w spodniach. Oboje leżeli jakiś czas zasapani, ponieważ Sebastian słysząc i widząc  
reakcje Johna, również nie mógł się opanować i doszedł.  
\- Muszę...  
\- Nie, John, zostań. Rano się umyjemy, teraz śpij.  
Nie mając na nic sił, John zasnął w objęciach Morana.


	27. Zdradzieckie serce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natalka - najlepsza Beta, dziękuję:D

\- *Thomas Red, lat 27, rodowity Brytyjczyk, pracował jako kierowca samochodów ciężarowych, przewoził towary różnych firm.  
Dwa lata temu potrącił na pasach kobietę z dzieckiem, został skazany, ale uciekł z kraju. Do tej pory nie wiadomo, gdzie przebywa.  
*Alfie Scotch, lat 25, Brytyjczyk, od najmłodszych lat znany miejscowym policjantom, notowany za bójki i włamania. Rodzina i znajomi  
stracili z nim kontakt pół roku temu.  
*Anthony Smith, lat 33, Irlandczyk, niewiele o nim wiadomo, oskarżony jedynie na kradzież, której i tak mu nie udowodniono.  
*Sebastian Moran, 38 lat, Brytyjczyk, były Pułkownik w armii Brytyjskiej. Wielokrotnie odznaczany za odwagę na polu walki,  
jednak jego byli przełożeni wielokrotnie narzekali na jego trudny charakter. Zdezerterował 5 lat temu, nic nie wiadomo o jego  
dalszych losach.  
*Max Levine, 31 lat, Walijczyk, pracował między innymi jako ochroniarz w barach dla gejów, notowany za handel narkotykami.  
*Brandon Gray, lat 38, matka Irlandka, ojciec Szkot. Nie wiadomo gdzie się wychowywał ani pracował. Odciski palców mamy jedynie  
dzięki danym z pewnej organizacji.

Sherlock czytał na głos, mając nadzieję, że któryś z wymienionych zabrzmi dla niego znajomo. Niestety, w żadnym kącie swojego  
Pałacu Umysłu nie było ani jednej z tych osób.  
\- Co z pozostałymi osobami?  
\- Niestety panie Holmes, dał mi pan dostęp tylko do baz danych z naszego i sąsiadujących krajów. Wygląda na to, że pozostali to  
obcokrajowcy.  
\- Teraz to i tak nieważne! - krzyknął zirytowany Sherlock.  
\- Obojętnie kto porwał Johna i tak musimy go odbić. Niezależnie od tego, czy będziemy mieli do czynienia z zawodowymi żołnierzami,  
czy zwykłymi złodziejami i chuliganami.

Trojka mężczyzn siedziała w ciszy, przelatując nocą, helikopterem nad pięknymi włoskimi miastami.

\--------------------

John stał pod prysznicem i lodowatą wodą, szorował każdą część swojego ciała. _Ku*a! Ku*a! Ku*a!_ Jego umysł krzyczał z desperacji.  
Nie dość, że przez swoje niedopilnowanie, pozwolił wczoraj Moranowi na takie rzeczy, to jeszcze, kiedy jego ciało drżało z rozkoszy,  
w umyśle pojawił się Sherlock! Za nic nie mógł, wyrzucić go z głowy. Co gorsza, w momencie, kiedy doszedł, musiał ugryźć się w język,  
żeby nie krzyknąć jego imienia. _Boże! Co się ze mną dzieje? Spokojnie, może to wina Morana? To on przecież przywołał temat Sherlocka,_  
 _a później zmusił mnie do orgazmu. To wszystko przez niego. Tak to tylko dlatego że rozmawialiśmy o Sherlocku._  
John zamknął oczy i stał pod lodowatym strumieniem wody. Łudził się, że to wszystko stało się przez przypadek, lecz w głębi serca  
wiedział, jaka była prawda.

Było bardzo wcześnie rano, ale wiedział, że im prędzej wyjdzie z domu, tym wcześniej może znaleźć kogoś, kto akurat będzie  
go szukał. Najciszej jak umiał, ubrał się i zamknął za sobą drzwi, zostawiając śpiącego jeszcze Sebastiana. Zszedł na parter, w kuchni  
krzątał się Brandon. Na widok Johna, nalał wody do dwóch szklanek i postawił na stole.  
Usiadł i wskazał Johnowi ruchem ręki, żeby się dosiadł.

\- Wychodzisz gdzieś?  
\- Na miasto.  
\- Tak wcześnie rano? I na dodatek sam?  
\- Czekam na Alfiego, obiecał, że pójdzie ze mną.  
\- Chcesz uniknąć konfrontacji z Sebastianem. Domyślam się, że coś między wami zaszło.  
John poczerwieniał.

\- Skąd ten absurdalny pomysł?  
\- Powinieneś zakryć tę malinkę. - Brandon, uśmiechając się, wziął łyk wody.  
 _Cholera! Moran, kretynie, zamorduje cię!_ Starał się zasłonić znak, zapinając koszulę na ostatni guzik.  
\- Lepiej to ukryć, inaczej Alfiemu zrobi się przykro.  
\- Nic się przed tobą nie ukryje, co?  
\- Nie na darmo Seb wybrał mnie jako swojego przyjaciela. Muszę być spostrzegawczy i wiedzieć co się dzieje w grupę, inaczej byłoby źle.  
\- Wiesz o wszystkim?  
\- Tak myślę. Wiem na przykład o tym, że Charles masturbując się, myśli o tobie, a Jack dotyka każdą rzecz, którą wcześniej ty miałeś w ręku.  
\- O mój boże! To nienormalne. Mówiłeś o tym Moranowi?  
\- No co ty? Zwariowałeś? Sebastian jest tak zakręcony i zazdrosny na twoim punkcie, że pozabijałby ich, gdyby się dowiedział.  
Poza tym kontroluję ich cały czas. To tylko niegroźne zachowania, nie martw się, jeśli któremuś coś kiedyś odbije, Sebastian się dowie  
i zrobi z nimi porządek.

Usłyszeli kroki na schodach i zobaczyli zaspanego, ale uśmiechniętego Alfiego.  
\- Sorki, John, że musiałeś czekać.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi. I tak musiałem porozmawiać jeszcze z Brandonem.  
\- Kurde, zapomniałem czegoś z pokoju, zaraz wracam.

Alfie ile sił w nogach popędził na piętro. Tymczasem John zaczął szykować się do wyjścia.  
\- Kiedy wrócicie?  
\- Umówiłem się z Moranem, że mam cały dzień dla siebie. - Brandon uśmiechnął się chytrze i podszedł do niego.  
\- Pamiętaj, John, Sebastian to mój najlepszy przyjaciel, nie pozwolę ci go skrzywdzić. - Teraz pomógł mu ukryć widoczny jeszcze  
znak. John spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- Wiem o tym.

\---------------------

Spacerowali, podziwiając piękną włoską architekturę. Kamienie na drodze, kwiaty na każdym rogu, wąskie uliczki, wszystko  
miało swój urok. Co chwila ktoś zachęcał ich do kupna swojego towaru. Alfie, widząc, że coś podoba się Johnowi, kupował to,  
pomimo odmowy ze strony lekarza. Na szczęście były to przeważnie owoce albo jakieś słodkości. John nie chciał myśleć, co mógłby  
dostać, gdyby natrafili na jakiegoś sprzedawcę biżuterii. W pewnym momencie, wśród tłumu zobaczył mężczyznę, tego samego co  
wczoraj, jednak po chwili zniknął mu z oczu. Nie miał szans na żadną reakcję.

Po paru godzinach zmęczone nogi zaprowadziły ich na plażę. Znaleźli miejsce pod drzewami i postanowili chwilę odpocząć.  
\- Jesteś głodny, John?  
\- Nieszczególnie, po drodze najadłem się tym, co mi kupowałeś.  
\- To dobrze w takim razie. Ale jeśli masz jakieś zachcianki, to wal śmiało.  
\- Tak, wiem. - John posłał mu oczko, co wywołało u Alfiego najszerszy uśmiech w życiu.

\------------------

\- Seb, błagam, zakryj się.  
\- O co ci chodzi?  
\- O tę wielką malinę na twoim obojczyku.  
\- Że co? Nie zauważyłem wcześniej. - Sebastian dotknął miejsca, wskazanego przez Brandona.  
\- Już rozumiem, dlaczego pozwoliłeś mu wyjść na cały dzień.  
\- Teraz tego żałuję. Nawet mnie nie obudził, kiedy wychodził.  
\- Dziwisz mu się? Zdecydowanie unika cię, bo się wstydzi.  
\- Dlaczego? Miałem wrażenie, że było mu bardzo dobrze ze mną.  
\- Właśnie dlatego. Zrozum, on dopiero uświadamia sobie, że zbliżacie się do siebie, jest zagubiony, może ma wrażenie,  
że posuwacie się trochę za szybko.  
\- Wiem i staram się to rozumieć. Ale jest mi cholernie trudno wstrzymywać się, kiedy jest obok. Cały czas chcę robić z nim różne rzeczy.  
\- Och, błagam, Seb. Daruj mi słuchanie tego. Nie każ mi wyobrażać sobie ciebie nagiego w łóżku...  
\- Zamknij się, Brandon! Tylko byś spróbował...

\------------------------

John i Alfie szukali jakiegoś sklepu. Zachciało im się pić, po tylu godzinach chodzenia w upalnym słońcu. Niestety, jak na złość nie  
mogli znaleźć ani jednego stoiska z napojami. W końcu skręcili w wąską, odosobnioną uliczkę. Wydawało im się, że nawet koty  
nigdy tędy nie chodziły, było pusto i cicho. Nagle w połowie drogi, z jakiegoś kąta wyskoczyło na nich dwóch mężczyzn. Powalili ich na  
ziemię, związali ręce za plecami, a na głowę założyli kawałek materiału. John poczuł, jak zaciągają ich do samochodu, po czym odjeżdżają.  
 _Cholera!_ Znowu został porwany przez jakiś pieprzonych facetów i znowu jedzie jakąś pieprzoną furgonetką... _Jeżeli to ludzie Mycrofta,_  
 _to kiedy tylko wrócimy do Anglii, połamię mu nos._

 

__


	28. Każda pomoc jest dobra...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nati - :D :*

To było niepokojące, telefon Alfiego milczał. Obiecał, że co godzinę będzie dawać znak, czy wszystko było dobrze.  
\- Przeklęty smarkacz... Niech ja go tylko dorwę. - Sebastian chodził po kuchni zdenerwowany. Nikt nie śmiał, nawet głośno oddychać.  
Lepiej było nie prowokować szefa, kiedy był w złym humorze. Nawet Brandon siedział w ciszy.  
\- Dosyć tego! George! Namierz jego telefon! W tej chwili!  
\- Tak jest, szefie!

\-----------------------

Tymczasem John i Alfie leżeli na zimnej podłodze cali poobijani. Porywacze nie cackali się z nimi, co chwila któremuś się dostało.  
Nie mogli nic zobaczyć, mieli zaklejone usta, a ręce i nogi związane. Najgorsze było to, że żaden z nich nie potrafił zrozumieć, o czym  
rozmawiali ich oprawcy. Wyraźnie słyszeli, jak Włosi kłócą się ze sobą. W końcu zdjęto z ich oczu materiał zasłaniający widok.

Leżeli w jakimś małym magazynie. John od razu zorientował się, że muszą siedzieć pod ziemią, bo było ciemno  
i przeraźliwie chłodno. Spojrzał na Alfiego i zobaczył przerażenie w jego oczach. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, znowu zaczęto ich bić.  
Po kilku solidnych kopniakach i uderzeniach w twarz John wił się z bólu. On i Alfie zostali rozdzieleni i zaciągnięci do różnych  
pomieszczeń. John nie wiedział, o co chodzi, chciał jedynie, żeby ktoś ich uratował.

Kilku silnych mężczyzn wrzuciło Alfiego do małego pokoju i zamknęło za sobą drzwi na klucz. Na szczęście szef uczył wszystkich,  
w jaki sposób uwolnić zawiązane za plecami ręce. Po kilku bolesnych ruchach udało mu się rozwiązać wszystkie supły. Obszukał  
swoje kieszenie i wyciągnął z jednej z nich telefon. _Patałachy..._ Nawet nie obszukali ich. Drżącymi rękami, nacisnął przycisk  
szybkiego wybierania.

\-----------------

\- No i? Gdzie są?  
\- To dziwne, wszystko wskazuje na to, że są na drugim końcu miasta.  
\- A dokładniej?  
\- Niestety, nie potrafię tego ustalić. - George wiedział, że dostanie zaraz nieźle po głowie i skulił się na swoim krześle.

Na szczęście zamiast ciosu, usłyszał dźwięk, dzwoniącego telefonu Morana.  
\- Alfie! Cholerny kretynie! Gdzie jesteście? Masz w tej chwili ruszyć dupę i wrócić z Johnem do domu!  
\- Szefie, Johna i mnie napadnięto, jesteśmy w jakimś magazynie... - Drżący głos Alfiego nie pozwolił powiedzieć mu nic więcej.

Sebastian od razu wiedział, co się stało. W jego oczach pojawiła się wściekłość, a dłoń zacisnęła się tak mocno, że telefon rozsypał  
się na kawałki. Ci debile z nowopowstałej grupy porwali Johna. Jego Johna! W chwili, kiedy położyli na nim swoją rękę, wydali  
na siebie wyrok śmierci.

\- Wszyscy do samochodu! Brandon, dzwoń do Marko i daj mi go do telefonu.  
Cała trzynastka, nawet Lucas, co sił pobiegła za Sebastianem. Doskonale wiedzieli, o co chodzi. Minutę później pędzili już  
skradzionymi samochodami w stronę magazynu.

\- Dodzwoniłeś się?  
\- Cały czas próbuję, ale ani Marko, ani pozostali nie odbierają.  
\- Ku*a! - Sebastian tak mocno uderzył pięścią w boczną szybę, że ta aż pękła.  
\- Tylko niech dostanę tych skur*li w swoje ręce!

\-----------------------

John w tym czasie leżał cały zakrwawiony na ziemi, dzięki bogu, rano wstrzyknął sobie sporą ilość środków przeciwbólowych, żeby  
wytrzymać cały dzień wysiłku. Dzięki temu nie czuł aż takiego bólu, jak powinien. Jego oprawcy stali nad nim, ciągle dyskutując.  
Dwóch z nich masowało się po kroku i patrzyło na niego z pożądaniem.

 _O ku*a! Tylko nie to! Sherlock..._  
Jeden z mężczyzn klęknął nad nim i odwrócił go na plecy. Jego oczy katalogowały każdy kawałek ciała Johna. W chwili, w której  
wyciągnął dłoń, aby rozpiąć mu spodnie, usłyszeli potworny hałas otwieranych drzwi. Sebastian i jego ludzie wkroczyli do środka.  
John nigdy nie sądził, że może tak ucieszyć się na jego widok. Był uratowany. Sebastian widząc Johna i to, w jakim jest stanie, stanął  
jak wryty w ziemię. Jego ukochany był cały zakrwawiony, na dodatek suwak jego spodni był w połowie otwarty. Tego było za wiele.  
Cały trząsł się, a oczy zrobiły się praktycznie czarne ze złości.

\- Capo! Capo! Próbowałem ich powstrzymać, ale w ogóle mnie nie słuchali! - Powiedział Marko, łamaną angielszczyzną.  
Sebastian bez słowa podszedł do Johna, uwolnił go z więzów i delikatnie oderwał taśmę z ust. Podniósł go i oddał Brandonowi na ręce.  
\- Zawieź go do szpitala i informuj mnie o wszystkim - powiedział spokojnym i cichym tonem.

Brandon znał ten ton. Chciał powiedzieć, że to zły pomysł, ale nie odważył się. Sebastian w tym stanie, mógł zabić nawet jego.  
Chcąc nie chcąc, zrobiło mu się żal pozostałych, a najbardziej osób odpowiedzialnych za porwanie Johna. Bez słowa wyszedł,  
niosąc na rękach pobitego lekarza.

\---------------------

\- Max, przynieś mi z samochodów wszystko, co znajdziesz. A ty, Thomas, przyprowadź tu Alfiego.  
\- Capo! To naprawdę nie nasza wina, tylko tej dwójki! - Marko wskazał na dwóch mężczyzn stojących na środku pomieszczenia.  
\- Wczoraj Paulo zobaczył tego blondyna na mieście, chcieliśmy go porwać i zadzwonić do ciebie. Wiemy, jak lubisz takie niespodzianki.  
Ale nagle tym dwóm coś odbiło, stwierdzili, że jest w ich typie i próbowali nas przekonać, żebyśmy nie dzwonili do ciebie. Chcieliśmy  
wybić im z głowy ten pomysł, ale oni dostali jakiejś obsesji na punkcie tego blondyna. To pewnie dlatego, że rzadko można spotkać  
tutaj osoby o takim kolorze włosów i...  
\- Skończyłeś? - przerwał mu Sebastian.  
\- Tak, capo. Błagam, wybacz mi.  
\- Jesteś szefem tej grupy i nie zapanowałeś nad nimi. Co gorsza, nie zadzwoniłeś do mnie, informując, jaka jest sytuacja. Twoi ludzie  
porwali najważniejszą osobę w moim życiu i nie usprawiedliwia ich fakt, że nie wiedzieli, kim jest. Jak myślisz? Zostawię to tak po prostu,  
bez żadnych konsekwencji? - Ton Morana był przerażająco spokojny.  
\- Nie, capo. - Marko trząsł się ze strachu.  
\- Więc twierdzisz, że próbowałeś ich powstrzymać.  
\- Tak, wszyscy próbowali.  
\- I wasza jedenastka nie dała rady tej dwójce.  
\- Tak, capo.  
\- W takim razie przygotujcie się na poważne konsekwencje. Zajmę się wami zaraz po nich.

\---------------------

John zorientował się, że Brandon niesie go do szpitala. Tak, do szpitala z prawdziwymi lekarzami i osobami, które mogły mu pomóc.  
To była szansa, na którą długo czekał. Mógł na różne sposoby dać znać, że jest zakładnikiem. Ale był problem - Brandon. Musiał uśpić jego  
czujność. Jako lekarz wiedział, jak przekonać kogoś że cierpi, postanowił udawać przed Brandonem ciężko pobitego.  
\- Szybko, potrzebujemy pomocy! - Brandon znał włoski, więc był pewien, że poradzi sobie z lekarzami.  
Natychmiast zabrano cierpiącego Johna do sali, gdzie zaczęto go opatrywać.  
\- Sebastian... Sebastian... - John udawał, że jest w agonii. W kółko wołał Morana, rzucając się z boku na bok.

                                           


	29. Znam ten dźwięk...

Dwóch pobitych mężczyzn, stało przywiązanych do grubych rur przy ścianie. Sebastian przeglądał rzeczy przyniesione mu z samochodów.  
Nic ciekawego, co można byłoby użyć. Reszta mężczyzn została zmuszona przez szefa do obserwowania widowiska. Porozstawiani  
wokół, z przerażeniem w oczach czekali na rozpoczęcie tortur. Wiedzieli, co czeka ich pobratymców, w końcu dopuścili się najgorszej  
zbrodni w ich kręgu - porwali i pobili osobę, której nie mieli nawet prawa dotknąć.

\- Rozebrać ich! - usłyszeli rozkaz i najodważniejsi z nich go wykonali.  
\- Marko!  
\- Tak, capo?  
\- Będziesz tłumaczył moje słowa, chcę, aby wiedzieli, za co są karani.  
\- Tak jest, capo!  
Sebastian stał tyłem do przywiązanych i ostrzył nóż, po czym schował go do buta.  
\- Zapytaj ich, czy wiedzą, co ich czeka i za co.

Marko odwrócił się do mężczyzn i wykonał rozkaz.  
\- Mówią, że położyli dłonie na twoją własność, ale że nie wiedzą, co ich czeka.  
\- Nie wiedzą? Odpowiedź może być tylko jedna. - Sebastian podszedł do jednego z nich i z całej siły uderzył go w brzuch.  
Z ust mężczyzny wyleciała krew, opryskując ubranie Morana. Rozbił to samo z drugim porywaczem, który również po  
uderzeniu opluł go krwią.  
\- A teraz?  
\- Mówią, że najprawdopodobniej czeka ich śmierć.  
\- Śmierć? Już teraz? O nie, uświadom ich, że o tę nagrodę będą musieli błagać. - Tym razem cios trafił w twarz każdego z nich.

Sebastian był naprawdę silnym człowiekiem, lecz pod wpływem złości stawał się prawdziwą maszyną do zabijania. Gdyby chciał,  
mógłby z dziecinną łatwością, złamać im kark albo udusić jedną ręką. Ale postanowił dać nauczkę nie tylko im, lecz także pozostałym.  
Aby wiedzieli, czym kończy się nieposłuszeństwo. Jego bolesne uderzenia spadały po kolei na każdego z mężczyzn. Bił tak długo,  
aż wiedział, że każdy kolejny cios może skończyć się utratą przytomności. Porywacze byli na skraju wycieńczenia. Za każdej rany  
wypływała im krew, ich oczy były opuchnięte. Jednemu z nich przez stres i ból nie wytrzymał pęcherz.

Pozostali patrzyli na ich cierpienie z przerażeniem. Za nic w świecie nie chcieliby znaleźć się na ich miejscu. Ich szef był w amoku.  
Sebastian wyciągnął z buta nóż i jednym szybkim ruchem odciął jednemu z nich ucho.

\- Powiedz, że i tak nie było mu potrzebne, skoro nie słuchał moich rozkazów.  
Podszedł do drugiego i chwytając go za włosy, dźgnął w oko.  
\- A temu, że i tak był ślepy, bo nie widział koloru włosów Johna.  
Dwoje mężczyzn wyło z bólu. Alfie, schował się za wielkie plecy Maxa i zwymiotował.  
\- Boże, kiedy to się skończy? - zapytał szeptem.  
\- Oby jak najszybciej, bo nie mogę już na to patrzeć.

Sebastian ani myślał kończyć. Najlepsze zostawił na koniec, ale zanim to zrobił, chwycił zakrwawioną ręką telefon Marko  
i zadzwonił do Brandona.  
\- Co z Johnem?  
\- Opatrują go, ale widać, że cierpi. Ciągle woła twoje imię. Seb, kończ z nimi i przyjeżdżaj.  
To była dla niego woda na młyn. Wzmianka o Johnie wijącego się w bólu i jego wzywającego go, doprowadziła Sebastiana do szaleństwa.  
\- Zapytaj ich, co chcieli mu zrobić. - Ostatnimi resztkami sił próbował zachować spokój.  
\- Mówią, że sami nie wiedzą.  
\- Ku*a! - krzyknął tak głośno, że wszyscy aż podskoczyli ze strachu.  
\- CO. CHCIELI. MU. ZROBIĆ!  
\- Zgwałcić go - Marko powiedział prawie szeptem.

To wystarczyło Sebastianowi. Podszedł do pierwszego z mężczyzn i rozwiązał go. Ku przerażeniu pozostałych, gołymi rękami  
urwał mu penisa. Popchnął na ziemię i siłą wsadził mu go w odbyt. Mężczyzna umierał w agonii. Co słabsi wymiotowali, widząc  
to okrucieństwo. Z drugim mężczyzną, Moran zrobił dokładnie to samo.  
\- To czeka wszystkich tych, którzy chociaż pomyślą o dotknięciu mojego Johna!  
Miał już dość ich widoku, wyszedł z magazynu i ruszył samochodem w kierunku szpitala.

\-------------------------

Tymczasem Brandon siedział przy Johnie. Głaszcząc go po głowie, obserwował ruchy klatki piersiowej pobitego mężczyzny.  
 _Może John naprawdę stara się dogadać z Sebastianem. Może jednak źle oceniłem jego zamiary. Sebastian od kilku dni chodzi_  
 _szczęśliwy, wiele razy widziałem też, jak John pozwala mu się dotykać i nie odrzuca go, jak na początku. Sebastian zasługuje na_  
 _szczęście, a jeżeli jedynym, który może mu go dać jest John, nie powinienem wtrącać się więcej między nich._

John powoli otworzył oczy, skrzywił się w bólu i spojrzał na Brandona.  
\- Gdzie jesteśmy?  
\- Nie pamiętasz? W szpitalu. Zostałeś pobity i Sebastian kazał mi cię tu przywieźć.  
\- Sebastian?... Dlaczego go tu nie ma?  
\- Daje nauczkę twoim oprawcom. Nie martw się, powinien zaraz przyjechać.  
\- O boże... Brandon nie sądzisz, że powinien sobie darować? Znając go, jest pewnie pokrwawiony, jeżeli przyjdzie tu w takim  
stanie personel medyczny może zawiadomić policję.  
\- Masz rację. Zaraz do niego zadzwonię i uspokoję, że masz się lepiej.  
\- Mógłbyś przy okazji, przynieść mi coś do picia?  
\- Jasne, poczekaj chwilę.

Brandon chwycił za telefon i zostawił Johna samego w dużej sali zabiegowej.  
\- Seb, gdzie jesteś?  
\- Właśnie przed chwilą z nimi skończyłem, siedzę w samochodzie i jadę do was.  
\- John się przebudził, wszystko z nim dobrze. Sebastian, lepiej będzie, jeśli wrócisz do domu i się przebierzesz.  
\- Co? O czym ty mówisz?  
\- Jeśli pojawisz się tutaj taki zakrwawiony, przyciągniesz niechcianą uwagę.  
\- Brandon, nie o tym teraz myślę...  
\- Wiem, że jesteś zaniepokojony o Johna, ale zapewniam cię, że wszystko z nim dobrze. Błagam, zrób ze sobą porządek  
i dopiero potem przyjeżdżaj do szpitala.  
\- Cholera, może masz rację... ale pilnuj Johna.  
\- Tak, wiem.

Brandon rozłączył się, był zadowolony, że udało mu się, przekonać Sebastiana. Wracając, przypomniał sobie, że obiecał  
przynieść Johnowi coś do picia. Stojąc przed automatem z napojami, w pewnej chwili poczuł ogromne uderzenie w tył głowy,  
po czym stracił przytomność.

\------------------

Po wyjściu Brandona, John został sam. To była najlepsza okazja, żeby zawiadomić kogoś, że jest zakładnikiem. Starał się podnieść  
z łóżka, ale niestety środki, które mu podano były na tyle mocne, że nie miał na to sił. Zaczął rozglądać się za kimś, ale był  
kompletnie sam. _Cholera, jak na złość..._ Nagle do jego uszu, dobiegło ciche stukanie, które z każdą sekundą rozbrzmiewało  
coraz bliżej. _Znam ten dźwięk._ Szpitalna kotara rozsunęła się.  
\- Witaj, John.


	30. Uświadomienie jest najtrudniejsze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nati - Dziękuję kochana:)

\- Mycroft? O boże! Mycroft! - Zszokowany John nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział.  
\- W końcu cię znaleźliśmy. Przysporzyliście nam dużo problemów, John, ty i twoi oprawcy.  
\- Nie masz pojęcia, jak cieszy mnie twój widok. A gdzie Sherlock?  
\- Właśnie w tym problem. Jakiś czas temu zniknął, rozdzieliliśmy się, aby cię znaleźć. Ale znając mojego drogiego brata,  
pewnie jest teraz w waszej kryjówce.  
\- O nie! Mycroft, musimy jak najszybciej się tam dostać! Sherlock jest w niebezpieczeństwie! Szybko, przysuń do mnie tę tacę.

John wybrał z niej środki pobudzające i wstrzyknął je sobie w żyłę. Po paru minutach się ożywił i wstał ze szpitalnego łóżka.  
Wybiegł z Mycroftem na dwór, widział, jak jego ludzie, pakują nieprzytomnego Brandona do jednego z samochodów.

\- Chodź tutaj, John. Tym najszybciej dotrzemy do Sherlocka. - Mycroft wyciągając coś z bagażnika, podał Johnowi.  
\- Załóż to.  
Wsiedli do czerwonego, sportowego samochodu i odjechali z piskiem opon w stronę wskazaną przez lekarza.

\---------------------

Tymczasem, kilkanaście kilometrów dalej, w źle oświetlonej kuchni, Sherlock stał z podniesionymi rękami. Sebastian celował  
do niego z M16.

\- A więc to ty jesteś Sherlock Holmes. Sławny detektyw i przyjaciel mojego Johna.  
\- A ty jesteś Sebastian Moran, były Pułkownik, dezerter, terrorysta i porywacz w jednym. Urodziłeś się w Londynie, twoi rodzice  
to August i Claudia Moran. Ojciec - emerytowany już teraz minister ds. Persji, matka - Pani domu i organizatorka spędów  
charytatywnych. W młodości pokłóciłeś się z nimi i nie utrzymujecie kontaktów. Potrafisz grać na wiolonczeli i dobrze gotujesz,  
ale nie przyznajesz się do tego. Do niedawna paliłeś, ale postanowiłeś rzucić...  
\- Zamknij się! Skąd to wszystko wiesz?! - Sebastian był bardzo zdenerwowany.  
\- Niektóre rzeczy przeczytałem, skontaktowałem się też z kilkoma osobami, resztę wydedukowałem.  
\- Dlaczego tutaj jesteś?  
\- Nie udawaj idioty, doskonale wiesz dlaczego.  
\- Twój przyjazd tu, był błędem. John jest mój, zawsze był... Naprawdę sądzisz, że tak po prostu ci go oddam? Nie masz pojęcia,  
jakie łączą nas teraz relacje.  
\- Żyjesz w świecie iluzji, Moran. John cię nie kocha, powinieneś w końcu to zrozumieć. Zresztą, jak kiedykolwiek mógłby?  
Zabiłeś jego żonę, porwałeś go i do tej pory przetrzymywałeś... On cię nienawidzi.  
\- Zamknij się!  
\- Rozmawiałem z człowiekiem o nazwisku Murray. Pamiętasz go? Stacjonowaliście w jednej bazie. Powiedział mi o wszystkim,  
co rozbiłeś Johnowi. O tym, jak molestowałeś go i nie dawałeś spokoju. Myślisz, że dlaczego John od ciebie uciekł? Brzydził się tobą...  
\- Ku*a! Zamknij się, Holmes! Ty nie masz o niczym pojęcia! Od pierwszego wejrzenia zakochałem się w Johnie! Od zawsze  
był najważniejszą częścią mojego życia. Kocham go!  
\- To nie jest miłość, to chora obsesja.  
\- A czy ona nie jest częścią miłości? Zresztą, co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć.  
\- Wiem o niej bardzo dużo. Kochając drugą osobę, jej dobro i szczęście jest najważniejsze. Osoba zakochana potrafi się poświęcić,  
w małych i dużych rzeczach. Miłość to dawanie siebie, troska o drugiego człowieka, wyzbycie się egoizmu, współistnienie  
i współodczuwanie. Miłość czasami wymaga, odsunięcia się w cień... - po tych słowach, Sherlock opuścił wzrok na ziemię.  
Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, co powiedział.  
\- Z miłości można nawet poświęcić swoje życie... - dodał szeptem.  
\- Ale zmuszanie kogoś do niej. Przetrzymywanie go w jej imię to obsesja, a ona nie ma nic wspólnego z miłością.  
\- Mówisz, jakbyś... Ty sku*lu! Nie oddam ci go! Słyszysz? Już nigdy nie zobaczysz Johna!  
\- Obawiam się, że dzięki mojemu bratu, John jest już w drodze do Anglii. Niezależnie od tego, czy mnie zabijesz, czy nie, John  
jest już wolny.

Sebastian stał jak wryty. Jego najgorsze koszmary stały się rzeczywistością. W jednej chwili stracił sens życia.  
\- Skoro ja mam już go więcej nie zobaczyć, to ty też. - Zdesperowany Sebastian trzymając w dłoniach karabin, raz za razem,  
pociągał za spust.

\--------------------

\- Kojarzę to miejsce. Jesteśmy już niedaleko. - John nerwowo wyglądał przez okno, starając się przypomnieć, w którą stronę  
powinni jechać.  
\- Tak! Teraz skręć w tę uliczkę! O, to ten budynek!

Wyskoczył z samochodu, zanim ten się zatrzymał i ile sił w nogach, popędził w stronę drzwi. Tuż za nim Mycroft z dwoma  
uzbrojonymi ludźmi.  
\- John, czekaj. To niebezpieczne, najpierw musimy sprawdzić, co się dzieje. - Wszyscy mężczyźni zatrzymali się tuż przed drzwiami.  
Zanim Mycroft, zdążył wydać jakikolwiek rozkaz, z domu dobiegł krzyk Morana.

\- Kłócą się. Musimy tam wejść, zanim coś się stanie Sherlockowi. - John szarpnął za klamkę. Ku jego przerażeniu,  
zobaczył, że Moran stoi jakieś siedem metrów od Sherlocka z wycelowaną bronią. _O boże!_ W jego głowie powstała pustka.  
\- Skoro ja mam już go więcej nie zobaczyć, to ty też. - Słysząc te słowa, bez chwili namysłu, rzucił się na Sherlocka,  
zasłaniając go swoim ciałem.

Dla Johna, od tego momentu, wszystko działo się w zwolnionym tempie. Czuł, jak pociski, jeden po drugim, uderzają w jego  
plecy. Pomimo bólu, stał na nogach i trzymał zaciśnięte mocno ręce wokół szyi przyjaciela. Jego umysł był spokojny, nie myślał  
o niczym. Po kilku sekundach, trwających dla Johna godziny, spojrzał w zszokowane i zaszklone oczy Sherlocka,  
po czym osunął się na ziemię.

Do Sebastiana nie dochodziło to, co się stało... Zastrzelił swojego ukochanego. Te kule przeznaczone było dla Holmesa, za to,  
że chciał ich rozdzielić. Jak to się stało, że trafiły w Johna? _O mój boże ! On nie żyje!_ Sebastian w głowie krzyczał z rozpaczy.  
W chwili desperacji chwycił ukryty za paskiem spodni, mały pistolet i przyłożył go sobie to skroni. Zanim ludzie Mycrofta  
zdążyli zareagować, w kuchni rozległ się jeszcze jeden, pojedynczy strzał.

Sherlock klęczał na kolanach, kurczowo trzymając nieprzytomnego Johna w ramionach. Nie potrafił racjonalnie myśleć,  
jedyne słowo, które zaprzątało jego umysł brzmiało - _John._ Nie potrafił kontrolować swojego ciała. Cały się trząsł, a z oczu  
leciały łzy. Gardło zacisnęło się tak mocno, że nie mógł wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Przytulił Johna bliżej do siebie  
i schował twarz w jego szyi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niektóre informacje o Sebastianie pochodzą z tej strony:  
> http://thegameison.forumpolish.com/t404-sebby-moran
> 
> Wybrałam tylko te, które pasują do mojej historii:)


	31. Powrót do domu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nati - :*

\- Strasznie długo zajęło ci, znalezienie mnie...  
Sherlock podniósł głowę i zobaczył, że John patrzył na niego, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- John...  
\- Miałem nadzieję, że odbijesz mnie już w Norwegii.  
\- Ale przecież... - Zszokowany Sherlock, dopiero teraz wyczuł pod palcami coś dziwnego.  
\- Kamizelka kuloodporna? John! Na litość boską!  
\- Jakie to uczucie stracić przyjaciela? Poczułeś, jak twój świat, się wali, prawda? Teraz wiesz, co przeżywałem...  
\- John! Jak... dlaczego musiałeś odstawić takie przedstawienie? I dlaczego założyłeś ją pod koszulę? - Sherlock szarpał za kamizelkę.  
\- Jakoś tak wyszło. Nie masz pojęcia jak... Ała! - Poczuł jak z miękkich kolan Sherlocka, wylądował na ziemi.  
Jego przyjaciel nerwowo chodził wokół niego. Jedną ręką opartą o biodro, a drugą mierzwiąc włosy.

\- John, jesteś, ugh... nigdy więcej tak nie rób! Moje serce o mało nie pękło z rozpaczy.  
\- Co? - Starał się rozumieć, co właśnie usłyszał. To było dziwne.  
\- Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz!  
\- Wybacz, Sherlock. Ale kiedy zobaczyłem, że Moran... - No właśnie, Moran. John odwrócił głowę w stronę  
Sebastiana. Zauważył, że leży na ziemi, a wokół niego krzątają się ludzie Mycrofta. _Co się stało?_  
\- Sir! Szybko, on żyje!  
\- Sherlock, zabierz Johna i wyjdźcie stąd - Mycroft powiedział tonem nieznającym sprzeciwu.

Młodszy z braci Holmes chwycił przyjaciela za łokieć i wyprowadził z domu, prosto do zaparkowanego samochodu.  
Panowała w nim cisza, ale oboje czuli wdzięczność, że ten koszmar wreszcie się skończył. Po paru minutach usłyszeli  
zbliżającą się karetkę.

\--------------------

W czasie, gdy jedna ekipa opatrywała Johna, druga zabierała na noszach nieprzytomnego Morana i na sygnale odjechała  
w stronę szpitala.  
\- Nie wiem, jakim cudem to przeżył - powiedział Mycroft, podchodząc do drugiej karetki.  
\- Co się właściwie stało?  
\- Moran, myśląc, że cię zabił, strzelił sobie w głowę. Nie sądzę, żeby z tego wyszedł, a szkoda. Moglibyśmy wyciągnąć od  
niego informacje, na szczęście mamy jego ludzi. Ich będzie łatwiej zmusić do mówienia.  
\- Brandon nic nie powie, jest niesamowicie lojalny Moranowi.  
\- Mam na myśli pozostałych członków jego grupy. W czasie tego całego zamieszania Inspektor Lestrade wraz z oddziałami  
specjalnymi aresztował w magazynie sporą ilość osób.  
\- Greg też tu jest?  
\- Niestety tak - wtrącił się Sherlock.  
\- Chociaż nie wiem po co. Widocznie Mycroft polubił jego towarzystwo...  
\- Sherlock! - John nie wytrzymał, chociaż w głębi parsknął śmiechem. _Tak, to mój Sherlock, właśnie za tym tęskniłem..._

Mycroft na uwagę swojego brata zareagował jedynie, wywracając oczami i chwytając za telefon.  
Sherlock ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem zwrócił się do przyjaciela.  
\- Chodź, John, wracamy do domu.

\--------------------

Greg Lestrade stał na małym lotnisku, obok prywatnego samolotu. Z niecierpliwością czekał na przyjazd pozostałych.  
Udało mu się wykonać polecenia Mycrofta i aresztował porywaczy co do jednego. Jednak teraz najważniejszy był John. Nie widział  
przyjaciela stanowczo za długo i nie mógł doczekać się, aby zobaczyć jego twarz. W końcu elegancki, czarny samochód, wjechał na  
płytę lotniska. Drzwi otworzyły się i pierwszym, który wysiadł był właśnie John. Greg podbiegł do niego i rzucił mu się na szyję.  
Ostatni raz taką ulgę poczuł po powrocie Sherlocka. Rozpromienieni weszli do samolotu.

\---------------------

Cisza w samolocie była przerażająca, nikt nie śmiał się odezwać. Właśnie zbliżali się do lotniska w Londynie. John siedział,  
zastanawiając się co teraz, dokąd ma wrócić? Chyba nie da rady stanąć w progu swojego dawnego domu. Domu, w którym żył z Mary.  
\- Kazałem przenieść twoje rzeczy.  
\- Co? - zaskoczony John spojrzał na Sherlocka.  
\- Wiem, że nie chcesz wracać do siebie. Garstka moich znajomych, bezdomnych, pozbierała rzeczy z waszego domu i przeniosła  
z powrotem na Baker Street. Właściwie tylko twoje rzeczy.  
\- O czym ty... Sherlock! Wpuściłeś do mojego domu lumpów?!  
\- Co w tym złego? Pani Hudson z całego serca popiera pomysł, żebyś znowu z nami zamieszkał.  
\- Świetnie...  
\- Nie cieszysz się?  
\- Cieszę się Sherlock, naprawdę. Sam chciałem zapytać, czy mogę znowu się wprowadzić, ale jestem wściekły, że wpuściłeś  
do mojego domu obcych ludzi.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Żartujesz sobie? To jakby wpuścić dzieci do fabryki słodyczy!  
\- Boisz się, że nie odzyskasz swoich rzeczy?  
\- Jestem tego pewny.  
\- Nie martw się, odkupię ci wszystko, co zginie.  
John tylko pokręcił głową. Jego przyjaciel był niereformowalny i naiwny na swój uroczy sposób. Cieszył się, że znowu są razem,  
bo tęsknił za tym idiotą.  
\- Dziękuję - to jedyne, co przyszło mu do głowy.

\---------------------

Pani Hudson na widok Johna zalała się łzami. Przez pół godziny nie wypuszczała go ze swoich ramion, ciągle powtarzając,  
jak się cieszy. Sherlock miał już dość tej sentymentalnej sceny i pobiegł na piętro, zostawiając przyjaciela zdanego na łaskę  
ich gospodyni. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się wydostać z uścisku pani Hudson i zapewnić ją, że wszystko jest już dobrze,  
dołączył do Sherlocka. Otworzywszy drzwi, zobaczył przyjaciela siedzącego na fotelu.

Miał zamknięte oczy, złączone palce i zgięte w kolanach nogi. _Jestem w domu._ Co więcej, na stoliku stała zaparzona herbata.  
 _Ciekawe... Sherlock chyba chce porozmawiać._ John usiadł naprzeciw niego. Miał tyle do powiedzenia, tyle pytań, ale jednocześnie  
ta cisza była błogosławieństwem. Przerwał ją Sherlock, spoglądając na Johna.

\- Moran najprawdopodobniej przeżyje. Zostanie przetransportowany do Anglii, kiedy tylko będzie taka możliwość. Reszta porywaczy  
jest już w rękach Mycrofta i jego ludzi.  
John wbił wzrok w podłogę. Nie chciał o tym teraz rozmawiać, ale wiedział, że i tak go to czeka.  
\- Wybacz, John, nie powinienem zaczynać rozmowy na ten temat. Ostatni okres czasu był dla ciebie pewnie najtrudniejszy w życiu.  
Lekarz uśmiechnął się do siebie. Jego przyjaciel chciał go pocieszyć, to rzadkość widzieć, kiedy tak się starał.  
\- Nie, nie o to chodzi, Sherlock...  
\- Przykro mi z powodu śmierci Mary.

O tym John też nie chciał rozmawiać. Musiał przemyśleć kilka rzeczy, spojrzeć na sprawy, gdy już trochę ochłonie. Przez te wszystkie  
dni, w ciągu których był przetrzymywany, dotarło do niego coś. To. że był zakochany w swoim przyjacielu. Tak, był zakochany w Sherlocku.  
\- John, nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Może jednak pojedziemy na pogotowie.  
\- Mówiłem ci już w samolocie, że wszystko w porządku. Po prostu jestem zmęczony tą całą sytuacją. Pójdę do siebie.

John wstał i automatycznie skierował się w stronę swojego pokoju. Otworzył drzwi i stwierdził, że wszystko wyglądało, jak wtedy,  
zanim się wyprowadził. Każda rzecz, każdy szczegół był na swoim miejscu. _Ach, ten Sherlock, ciekawe, ile razy zwiedzał mój pokój,_  
 _kiedy byłem w pracy..._

Nagle poczuł, że jego przyjaciel stanął za nim.  
\- Chyba niczego nie brakuje. Ale dla pewności, przejrzyj rano szuflady i szafę. Mycroft dzwonił, powiedział, że przyjedzie po nas  
po śniadaniu. John nie słuchał Sherlocka, uświadomił sobie, że potrzebuje bliskości. Chciał być pewny, że to mu się nie śni i że  
naprawdę stoi w swoim pokoju z przyjacielem. Z szalejącym sercem zrobił mały krok do tyłu. Jego plecy oparły się o ciepłego Sherlocka.  
W strachu zastanawiał się, jak zareaguje. Bał się, że Sherlock go odepchnie albo wygłosi złośliwy komentarz i wyjdzie. Po chwili jednak  
napięcie zniknęło, John poczuł, jak jego przyjaciel nieśmiało i delikatnie oplótł go ramionami.


	32. Przeklęta nadzieja...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nati - :*

John obudził się, zanim słońce wzeszło. Leżąc tak w łóżku i obserwując otoczenie, doszedł do wniosku, że to jest jego prawdziwy dom.  
Nie na polówce w drewnianym pokoju, w jakim mieszkał w Afganistanie, nie w wielkim małżeńskim łożu przy boku Mary.  
Jego dom był tutaj. W niewielkim pokoiku na drugim piętrze, gdzie znał każdą dziurę i nierówność na suficie. Z kochającą gospodynią,  
która zastępowała mu matkę oraz największym geniuszem i idiotą w jednym - Sherlockiem.

Podróżował po świecie, szukając miejsca i starając się wypełnić nienazwaną pustkę w sercu. Tymczasem wszystko, czego szukał,  
znalazł na Baker Street. Nigdzie nie było mu tak dobrze, jak tutaj. Z zamyślenia, wyrwał go huk z dołu. Ubrał się i zszedł po schodach.

\- John? Dlaczego nie śpisz? Jest wcześnie rano.  
\- Co to był za odgłos?  
\- Ach, to... Nic takiego, upuściłem palnik na ziemię.  
John przyjrzał się dokładnie przyjacielowi. Nie podobało mu się to, co zobaczył.  
\- Sherlock, przyznaj się, w ogóle nie spałeś.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę jego przyjaciel nie odpowiadał, po czym wciągnął głęboko powietrze przez nos.  
\- Musiałem przemyśleć kilka rzeczy. Zanim się zorientowałem, było już jasno.  
\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?  
\- Nie za bardzo.  
\- Rozumiem. - John bez słowa podszedł do czajnika z wodą.  
\- Zrobię nam mocną kawę, przed nami ciężki dzień.

\-----------------

Po śniadaniu zgodnie z umową na Baker Street podjechał czarny samochód. Zawiózł on Sherlocka i Johna do biura Mycrofta.  
Starszy z braci Holmes już na nich czekał, trzymając na biurku przygotowane stosy teczek.  
\- Witaj, John, widzę, że miałeś ciężką nockę. Czyżby mój brat w końcu prawidłowo okazał swoją radość z twojego powrotu?  
\- Och, na litość boską! Daruj sobie komentarze i zaczynajmy. John i ja jesteśmy zmęczeni, wolelibyśmy jak najkrócej oglądać twoją twarz.

Mycroft zignorował komentarz i ruchem ręki wskazał im miejsca do siedzenia.  
\- Rozumiem, że to trudne dla ciebie, John, ale chyba wiesz, że informacje, które zdobyłeś, pomogą nam doprowadzić sprawę  
Sebastiana Morana do końca.  
\- Na samym wstępie powiem, że powrót Moriarty’ego jest sprawką Morana.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Postanowił wykorzystać jego rzekomy powrót, aby odciągnąć uwagę od planowanego zamachu terrorystycznego.

Bracia Holmes siedzieli w ciszy.  
\- Jesteś pewny?  
\- Oczywiście. Sebastian sam się przyznał do tego, jak i do wielu innych rzeczy. Chyba będę w stanie, pomóc wam rozbić jego organizację.  
\- John, w takim razie, zacznij od początku.

Przez wiele godzin przekazywał informacje, o których dowiedział się nie tylko od Sebastiana, ale także jego współpracowników.  
Sherlock i Mycroft, byli pod wrażeniem, ile udało mu się od nich wyciągnąć. Byli przekonani, że dzięki tym danym nawet bez potrzeby  
przesłuchiwania porywaczy, dadzą radę raz na zawsze zlikwidować tę niebezpieczną organizację.

\- Dziękuję, John. Byłeś bardzo pomocny. Moi ludzie odwiozą was do domu. Ale bądź pewny, że w razie potrzeby, skontaktuję się z tobą.  
\- Mogę o coś zapytać? Co z Moranem?  
\- Żyje, kiedy tylko będzie taka możliwość, zostanie przetransportowany do Anglii. Niestety wątpię, czy będzie z niego kiedykolwiek pożytek.  
\- Dlaczego tak mówisz?  
\- Postrzał w głowę poważnie uszkodził jego mózg, nie ma szans na to, że kiedyś się obudzi. Do końca życia pozostanie w śpiączce.  
\- Rozumiem. A co z pozostałymi?  
\- Pozostają zamknięci w tajnym rządowym więzieniu. Po tym, co do tej pory powiedzieli, raczej nie wyjdą już na wolność.

\--------------------------

Po powrocie do domu John nie marzył o niczym więcej, niż o herbacie, lecz zanim nawet wszedł do kuchni, usłyszał wesołe kroki na schodach.  
\- Hu, hu. Dobrze, że już wróciliście chłopcy. Zrobiłam wam herbatkę. - Pani Hudson z uśmiechem na ustach i tacą w dłoniach, kroczyła do salonu.  
\- Dziękujemy, jest pani aniołem. - John jedną ręka objął ją i pocałował w czubek głowy.

Sherlock, jak zwykle milczący usiadł na fotelu, przyglądając się Johnowi. Gospodyni widząc jego minę, odstawiła herbatę i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.  
\- Zostawię was samych, chyba macie sobie wiele do powiedzenia.

John stojąc nad Sherlockiem, trzymał w reku filiżankę. Ich oczy spotkały się. Lekarza przeszły ciarki, jego przyjaciel jeszcze nigdy w życiu  
nie patrzył na niego w taki dziwny sposób. Coś jak tęsknota i ulga w jednym. Jednocześnie miał wrażenie, że Sherlock chce mu coś  
przekazać, coś, czego nie może powiedzieć na głos. Odkaszlnął nerwowo i odkładając herbatę na stolik obok, zajął swoje miejsce.  
Panowała kompletna cisza...

\- Nie sądziłem, że będziesz martwił się o Morana po tym, co ci zrobił.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał zaskoczony John.  
\- Kiedy Mycroft powiedział, że już się nie wybudzi ze śpiączki, zrobiłeś dziwną minę.  
\- To nie dlatego że się martwię... Poczułem ulgę.  
\- Rozumiem. - Brwi Sherlocka, do tej pory zmarszczone, wróciły do normalnego wyglądu. Odwrócił głowę w stronę kominka.  
\- Poczułem ulgę, bo wiem, że teraz nie jest niczego świadomy - Sherlock znowu spojrzał w stronę Johna.  
\- Nie chciałbym, żeby umarł. Jest dobrze tak, jak teraz.  
\- Nie czujesz do niego nienawiści, za to, co zrobił?  
\- O dziwo, zrozumiałem go. Od zawsze mnie kochał, ale nie wiedział, jak to okazać. Może to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale czułem się  
przy nim bezpiecznie i wiedziałem, że nic mi nie grozi.

Sherlock nerwowo przesunął się w fotelu i odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Kochał mnie, a ludzie z tego powodu potrafią zrobić naprawdę szalone rzeczy.  
Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że na policzkach Sherlocka pojawiły się rumieńce.  
\- Nie rozumiem cię, John. Przez niego twoja żona nie żyje. Nie sądziłem, że mu wybaczysz, do tego tak szybko.  
\- Kto powiedział, że mu wybaczyłem? Przeżyłem utratę Mary, ale... _Cholera, trudno, będę z nim szczery. Nie ma sensu ukrywać prawdy._

Po dłuższej ciszy John spojrzał Sherlockowi prosto w oczy i powiedział:  
\- Na początku, kiedy się o tym dowiedziałem, przeżyłem szok. Nie potrafiłem dopuścić do siebie myśli, że Mary umarła... Byłem  
wściekły na wszystko i wszystkich. Ale po kilku dniach uświadomiłem sobie, że nawet nie potrafię po niej płakać, a moja złość  
zniknęła. Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego tak jest. Doszedłem do wniosku, że widocznie nie była dla mnie tak bliska, jak wcześniej.  
Po odkryciu kim jest, nie potrafiłem do końca jej zaufać i znowu pokochać. Żyłem z nią, jednak to nie było to samo...

Sherlock siedział w ciszy i przyglądał się przyjacielowi.  
\- Miłości jest aż tak krucha?  
\- Miłość jest silna, dopóki jest prawdziwa i nie zostanie zdradzona.  
\- Ja cię zdradziłem, skacząc z dachu... - Sherlock ugryzł się w język i zrobił się czerwony jak burak.  
Zszokowany John spojrzał na niego. _O czym on mówi? Czyżby...?_

\- Sherlock, chcę ci jeszcze o czymś powiedzieć... - Serce Johna biło jak szalone. Był pewien, że Sherlock słyszy to dudnienie. _Powiedz to, John!_  
\- Będąc w Norwegii, zanim się zorientowałem, moje wszystkie myśli krążyły wokół ciebie. Zapomniałem o Mary, o tym, jak  
teraz będzie wyglądało moje życie i o tym, że jestem zakładnikiem porwanym przez kogoś, kogo nienawidzę. Jedyne czego chciałem  
i o czym marzyłem byłeś TY... Myślałem o tobie w każdej wolnej chwili i zanim się zorientowałem...

Głos Johna drżał tak jak całe jego ciało. Twarz była czerwona, a serce o mało nie wyskoczyło z gardła. Wzrok Sherlocka wypalał  
w nim dziurę. John chciał zapaść się pod ziemię. Szybko wstał i zamknął się w łazience, przekręcając klucz.

 _Ku*a! Co ja zrobiłem!? Sherlock już wie, co do niego czuję! Zniszczyłem naszą przyjaźń! Popełniłem największy błąd w swoim życiu,_  
 _pozwalając sobie chociaż przez chwilę sądzić, że Sherlock kiedykolwiek może odwzajemnić moje uczucia._  
 _Jak mam mu spojrzeć teraz w oczy, po tym, co powiedziałem? Jestem kretynem..._ John beształ się w głowie.  
Napuścił wody do umywalki z zanurzył w niej twarz. Opierając o nią ręce, spojrzał w lustro. _To koniec..._


	33. Coś się zaczyna...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nati - Dziękuję, kochana:)

\- John... John, otwórz drzwi.  
\- Wybacz, Sherlock, zapomnij o tym, co powiedziałem. Widocznie wziąłem za dużo środków przeciwbólowych i...  
\- John, wyjdź z łazienki.  
\- Proszę, zostaw mnie. Chcę pobyć sam i przemyśleć kilka rzeczy.

John miał nadzieję, że przyjaciel da mu spokój. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty go oglądać, tym bardziej z nim rozmawiać. Jednak  
po chwili usłyszał dziwne szmery przy zamku. _Cholerny Sherlock, zawsze musi postawić na swoim... Trudno, jeżeli ma coś do_  
 _powiedzenia i tak to powie._ Sekundę później stali już twarzą w twarz. Wysoki mężczyzna zagrodził swoim ciałem przejście  
i wbijał wzrok w blondyna.

\- Powiedz to, John.  
\- Co?  
\- Powiedz to, co miałeś zamiar powiedzieć trzy minuty temu.  
\- Nie widzę potrzeby, skoro wiesz, o co mi chodziło...  
\- Chcę usłyszeć, jak to mówisz.  
\- Na litość boską!... Kocham cię! Kocham cię, okej?! Chyba od zawsze tak było, ale bałem się przyznać to sam przed sobą.  
Musiałem zostać porwany, żeby uświadomić sobie, jak bardzo cię potrzebuję i tęsknię. Wiem, że wszystko zniszczyłem...

John chodził nerwowo po małej łazience z wypiekami na twarzy. Spojrzał na Sherlocka i zobaczył, że ten również był cały czerwony,  
a w jego oczach błyszczały łzy. _Cholera._ Widząc to, John rozpłakał się.

\- Wybacz, Sherlock. Tak bardzo mi przykro, że cię zawiodłem. Gdybym siedział cicho...  
\- Zamknij się, John!  
Zapadła cisza. Najgorsza w życiu lekarza. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że tak skończy się ich przyjaźń i na dodatek z takiego powodu...  
\- To dla mnie trudne, więc postaraj się wysłuchać mnie do końca. - Sherlock był wyjątkowo nerwowy.  
\- Nie jestem dobry w wyrażaniu uczuć i nie robię tego często, bo uważam, że są jedynie przeszkodą w życiu. Nie pozwalają  
myśleć racjonalnie i dokonuje się przez nie złych wyborów... To znaczy... nie... To, co chcę powiedzieć, John...

Sherlock nigdy w życiu się tak nie jąkał.  
\- Powiedziałeś, że ludzie z miłości, robią dziwne rzeczy... Wiem coś o tym, bo wcześniej nie przypuszczałbym, że dla ochrony mogę  
skoczyć z dachu albo kogoś zabić. Jednak te wszystkie rzeczy zrobiłem dla ciebie. Kiedy Moran mówił, jak cię kocha, uświadomiłem  
sobie, że czuję to samo... Pierwszy raz w życiu poczułem zazdrość, a potem ty umierałeś na moich rękach. Nigdy nie czułem takiego  
bólu i straty jak w tamtej chwili...  
\- Sherlock, czy ja dobrze rozumiem? - Zaskoczenie w oczach Johna mówiło wszystko.  
\- Czy ty...

Detektyw szybko mrugał oczami i patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie na Johna. Lekarz nie wytrzymał i podszedł do niego.  
Bał się dotknąć przyjaciela, nie wiedział, jak zareaguje i czy jest świadomy tego, co powiedział. Przerwał napiętą ciszę, wtulając  
się w niego. Ręce Sherlocka automatycznie przyciągnęły go bliżej i mocniej, jakby chciał mieć pewność, że John mu nie ucieknie.  
Lekarz cieszył się chwilą, jeszcze nigdy nie obejmowali się w taki sposób i tak długo. Teraz mógł wyraźnie wyczuć zapach Sherlocka  
i ciepło bijące od niego. Był miękki i delikatny w dotyku. Po chwili jednak zapragnął więcej, odsunął głowę i wymownie spojrzał  
w oczy, a później na usta przyjaciela. Ten zrozumiał aluzję i szybko zbliżył swoją twarz do twarzy Johna.

Zmiażdżył ich usta w gorącym pocałunku. John położył ręce na szyję przyjaciela i przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej. Ich języki walczyły  
o przewagę, a dłonie wędrowały po całym ciele. W pewnym momencie John wplątał palce obu dłoni w loki Sherlocka, za to jego  
przyjaciel z całych sił wbił paznokcie w plecy lekarza. Niższy mężczyzna poczuł przeszywający dreszcz i jęknął w usta Sherlocka.  
Poczuł, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma, odsunął się, by złapać oddech. Przed jego oczami stała najpiękniejsza osoba, jaką kiedykolwiek  
widział.

Jego przyjaciel miał wypieki na twarzy, które aż w śmieszny sposób kontrastowały z jego porcelanową karnacją. Jego włosy  
były w nieładzie, źrenice przesłaniały tęczówki, ciężko dyszał, a usta były wilgotne od pocałunków. John dopiero teraz zdał  
sobie sprawę, że erekcja Sherlocka ociera się o jego twarde krocze.

\- John, ja...  
Sherlock wyglądał jak istny bóg rozpusty. Tego było za wiele.  
\- Tak!  
Lekarz rzucił się ponownie na przyjaciela, powtarzając ciągle słowo "tak". Siłą rozpędu oboje runęli na ścianę naprzeciwko  
drzwi do łazienki. John ssał i lizał usta Sherlocka, ale ten nie był dłużny. Przygryzając dolną wargę, chciał wydobyć więcej tych  
cudownych jęków. Słysząc je, Sherlock stracił panowanie nad sobą. Nie odrywając się od Johna i ciągle całując, zaczął kierować  
go w stronę swojego pokoju. Wpadając na drzwi, plecy Johna nadziały się na klamkę.

Jego dolna część ciała mocno przylgnęła do Sherlocka. Ten aż warknął mu w usta z pożądania. Szybko chwycił za klamkę i otworzył  
drzwi, pchając Johna na łóżko. Widząc bezbronnego lekarza zdanego na jego łaskę, Sherlock momentalnie przygniótł go swoim ciałem  
i całując namiętnie, chwycił go za nadgarstki, przypinając nad głową.

Oboje jęczeli, a ich twarde erekcje ocierały się o siebie. John wiedział, że był już blisko, bardzo blisko. Coraz bardziej zdesperowany  
przyśpieszył ruchy biodrami, jednak ku jego rozczarowaniu, Sherlock oderwał się od niego i usiadł w sposób niepozwalający mu  
na jakikolwiek ruch. Zszokowany John poczuł, jak jego przyjaciel chwycił jego sweter wraz z koszulą. Bez oporów podniósł ręce,  
chcąc pomóc mu pozbyć się zbędnego ubrania. Odrzucając odzież na bok, Sherlock zobaczył, że jego przyjaciel z dziwnym wyrazem  
twarzy pocierał nos. _Widocznie musiałem zahaczyć o niego koszulą._ Bez słowa złożył na poszkodowanej części ciała szybki pocałunek.

John popatrzył na niego z wyraźnym rozbawieniem, po czym znowu połączył ich usta. Chcąc się zrewanżować, złapał za purpurową  
koszulę i szybkim ruchem rozerwał ją. Guziki porozlatywały się na wszystkie strony, a ich nagie piersi pierwszy raz przylgnęły do  
siebie. Sherlock przystawił usta do opalonej szyi Johna, delektując się jego smakiem. Błądził językiem po wrażliwych miejscach,  
zupełnie tak, jakby znał je na pamięć. Przyssał się do jabłka Adama, wywołując u przyjaciela niekontrolowane dźwięki.  
Nagle John uświadomił coś sobie.

\- Sherlock... - Tym razem poczuł ugryzienie. Jego ciało zadrżało z rozkoszy.  
\- Sherlock, błagam... poczekaj...  
Jego przyjaciel momentalnie odsunął się. Oboje spojrzeli sobie w oczy.  
\- Ummm... ja, to znaczy... Ja mam być na dole?

Nie mógł się nadziwić, w jaki sposób twarz Sherlocka może być aż tak elastyczna. Z wyrazu pełnego podniecenia  
i pragnienia w ułamek sekundy zmieniła się w zaskoczenie pomieszane ze zmieszaniem. Nie wiedział, że taki widok  
może sprawić tyle przyjemności.

\- John...  
\- Nie to, że mam coś przeciwko... - John z uśmiechem na ustach przyciągnął go znowu bliżej do siebie. Chciał oddać się  
w ręce Sherlocka, pragnął, by ten zrobił z nim, co zechce. Całkowicie mu ufał i cieszył się z bliskości, której doświadczał.  
Poczuł, jak delikatne dłonie Sherlocka, dotykają jego szyję, ramiona, brzucha, a usta jego przyjaciela zaznaczają każdy centymetr ciała.  
Nagle gorący język przylgnął do jego blizny. Delikatnie i z namaszczeniem Sherlock pieścił zaleczoną ranę, jakby chciał oddać jej hołd.

W głowie Sherlocka panowała pustka. Nic nie liczyło się w tym momencie poza Johnem. To było nowe doświadczenie, o niczym  
nie myśleć. Jedyną osobą, która mogła to sprawić, był właśnie jego przyjaciel leżący pod nim, półnagi i dyszący. Tak, tylko przy  
Johnie mógł doświadczyć nowych wrażeń, tylko on sprawiał, że ten świat ciągle był zagadką. _Mój John._ Głowa Sherlocka była  
zapełniona tym jednym słowem. Słysząc, jak jego przyjaciel reaguje na każdy gest, pochylił się nad prawym sutkiem i chwycił go  
między wargi. Poczuł dłoń Johna w swoich włosach. W tym samym momencie lekarz zasłonił usta ręką, aby nie jęknąć jak dziewczyna.

\- Boże...  
Nie wiedział, że kiedykolwiek może doświadczyć tyle przyjemności. Po chwili usta Sherlocka przeniosły się na drugą stronę.  
Tym razem do delikatnych pocałunków dołączyło gryzienie.

\- Chryste, Sherlock, poczekaj, bo zaraz...  
Wysoki mężczyzna momentalnie przerwał pieszczoty, podnosząc się i chwytając za pasek od spodni. John zauważył, że dłonie  
jego przyjaciela dygoczą, dlatego uspokajająco położył na nich swoje ręce. Po kilku sekundach sam odpiął klamrę i chwycił za suwak,  
rozpinając spodnie. Sherlock spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy, po czym pocałował go namiętnie. Głowa Johna, aż odskoczyła do tyłu  
po tym nagłym ataku.

\- Zaraz wracam.  
Zanim się zorientował, Sherlock wybiegł z pokoju, a kiedy wrócił, w dłoni trzymał tubkę jakiegoś kremu. Rzucając ją na łóżko,  
chwycił nogawki lekarza i szybko zerwał z niego spodnie. John leżał prawie nagi, zaczerwieniony i zdyszany. Wypukłość w jego  
majtkach mówiła sama za siebie. _On mnie pragnie tak samo, jak ja jego._ Sherlock w tą myślą o mało nie doszedł w spodniach.

\- John, czy ty i Moran...  
\- Nie! Nawet nie było takiej opcji. Tylko ty, Sherlock... Chcę tylko ciebie.  
Lekarz wyciągnął ręce w stronę przyjaciela, ten nie czekając dłużej, zdjął swoje spodnie wraz z bielizną i wrócił w ramiona Johna.  
Ich usta znowu spotkały się w pocałunku. Sherlock nie wiedział, że tak prosta czynność może wywołać tyle wspaniałych uczuć.  
Całując Janine, nie czuł absolutnie niczego, traktował to jako konieczność. Z Johnem było kompletnie inaczej. Nie mógł przestać  
pieścić go swoimi ustami. Smak Johna sprawiał, że kręciło mu się w głowie, a ciało żądało więcej. Całując jego obojczyk, zaczął  
masować go dłonią przez ostatni kawałek materiału, który ich dzielił.

\- Nie, Sherlock, nie rób tego, bo zaraz dojdę.  
John przyglądał mu się z zaszklonymi oczami. Tego było za wiele. Sherlock chwycił za bokserki lekarza i jednym ruchem zdarł  
je z niego, odsłaniając twardego i przeciekającego preejakulatem penisa. Nie czekając długo, pochylił się i owiał go gorącym oddechem.  
\- Ummm... Sherlock, błagam... Czy ty... robiłeś już to kiedyś?

Przyjaciel spojrzał na niego z miną - "zwariowałeś?" i wciąż wpatrując się mu w oczy, wziął czubek penisa w usta.  
\- Ku*a... - John odchylił głowę do tyłu i zamknął oczy. Nie wierzył w to, co się dzieje. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel, najbardziej  
niedotykalska osoba na ziemi, genialny detektyw robił rzeczy, o których nawet z Mary nie rozmawiał. To było tak dobre  
i wspaniałe, że aż nierealne. Sherlock polizał całą długość penisa, po czym wziął go do ust tak głęboko, jak tylko potrafił.  
John jęczał i wił się z rozkoszy.

\- Sherlock... ku*a, dosyć... Sherlock...  
W chwili, kiedy już wiedział, że nie wytrzyma dłużej, palce Sherlocka zacisnęły się tuż u nasady jego penisa, cofając orgazm.  
\- Sherlock, ummm... Sherlock...  
Poczuł usta przyjaciela całujące wnętrze jego ud. Sherlock starał się go zrelaksować, delikatnie masując napięte mięśnie.  
Nagle jeden z jego placów, pokryty kremem, zaczął ostrożnie dotykać jego otwór.  
\- Połóż się, John. Wszystkim się zajmę, zaufaj mi. - Sherlock jeszcze nigdy nie miał tak ochrypniętego głosu. Aż sam się zdziwił,  
jak brzmiał.

Lekarz zrobił to, o co został poproszony. Z zamkniętymi oczami i szalejącym sercem, skupiał się na dotyku przyjaciela.  
W pewnym momencie Sherlock wyczuwając, że John jest już zrelaksowany, delikatnie wepchnął palec do środka. Po kilkudziesięciu  
sekundach dodał drugi. Tym razem, John poruszył się niespokojnie.  
\- Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Tak...  
\- Jak się czujesz?  
\- Trochę dziwnie, ale nie przerywaj. Chcę więcej.  
Chcąc zmniejszyć dyskomfort, Sherlock ponownie zaczął lizać jego penisa. Masował go i starał się rozciągnąć, jednocześnie dając  
przyjemność. W pewnym momencie jeden z jego długich palców najechał na mały guzek.

\- O KU*A! Ahhh... Sherlock! Tutaj! Zrób to jeszcze raz, mocniej!  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się do siebie, tego właśnie szukał. Raz za razem uderzał we wskazane miejsce. Po minucie dodał trzeci palec  
i znowu starał się odnaleźć prostatę Johna. Kiedy jego przyjaciel był już rozciągnięty, Sherlock wyjął palce i spojrzał na przyjaciela.  
Leżał spocony z otwartymi ustami, patrząc błagalnie. Jego penis był czerwony i cały mokry od śliny. Dyszał ciężko.

\- Sherlock, błagam... uczyń mnie swoim. Chcę cię poczuć wewnątrz... Błagam, Sherlock, Sherlock...  
Detektyw trząsł się z pożądania, szybko posmarował swojego penisa kremem i przystawił jego główkę do wejścia Johna.  
\- Spójrz na mnie, John. Chcę cię widzieć...

Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, lekarz kiwnął głową. Sherlock powoli zaczął w niego wchodzić. W połowie drogi grymas bólu na twarzy  
Johna zmusił go do zatrzymania się.  
\- Spokojnie, John, oddychaj głęboko. Tak, właśnie tak.

Sherlock starał się go uspokoić, chociaż sam nie był w najlepszym stanie. Jego uda drżały z wysiłku i tylko świadomość, że nie może  
skrzywdzić Johna, powstrzymywała go od tego, aby nie wepchać na siłę do środka. Cierpliwie czekał, aż jego przyjaciel poczuje się lepiej.  
Po jakimś czasie, mięśnie wokół jego penisa rozluźniły się. John nie oddychał już tak ciężko, a na jego twarzy pojawił się nawet mały uśmiech.

\- W porządku... chodź do mnie.  
John przyciągnął Sherlocka do siebie, a ten powoli, centymetr po centymetrze wchodził w niego.  
\- Już jestem cały. - Sherlock głaskał go po głowie i całował, gdzie tylko mógł.  
\- Naprawdę?... To dobrze... - Zdyszany i załzawiony John oddawał się pieszczotą.  
\- Proszę, Sherlock. Zostańmy tak przez chwilę...

Po dłuższej chwili wysoki mężczyzna poczuł, że lekarz małymi ruchami stara się go zachęcić do działania.  
\- Już jest dobrze... proszę...  
Nie czekając długo, Sherlock wykonał eksperymentalne wepchnięcie, zaraz potem drugie i trzecie. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł  
się tak dobrze. Wnętrze Johna było idealne. Ciasne, mokre i gorące. Ale, co najważniejsze, należało właśnie do Johna. Najważniejszej  
osoby w jego życiu. Z tą myślą, Sherlock przyśpieszył ruchy, obejmując swojego przyjaciela i całując go. Każde wepchnięcie spotykało  
się z głębokim jękiem, co świadczyło o tym, że uderzał w prawidłowe miejsce.

\- Ummm.... hmm... - Sherlock pożerał usta Johna i połykał każdy dźwięk, każde stęknięcie.  
Nogi lekarza objęły go w pasie, a ręce mocno trzymały szyję Sherlocka. Tworzyli jedność, dosłownie i w przenośni. Sherlock wiedząc,  
że jest już na skraju, chwycił penis Johna i zaczął masować. To wywołało u lekarza jeszcze głębsze stęknięcia. Po kilkunastu sekundach  
John doszedł w ręce Sherlocka. Skurcz jego mięśni doprowadził detektywa na skraj i trysnął wewnątrz ciasnego otworu. Oboje leżeli  
wykończeni, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Ich pot mieszał się ze sobą. Sherlock ciągle pochowany w Johnie oparł się na łokciach. Wziął jego  
głowę w dłonie i zaczął obdarowywać go pocałunkami.

John nie miał na nic sił, ale z przyjemnością oddał się tym delikatnym pieszczotą. Nie wiedział, że Sherlock potrafi być taki delikatny i czuły.  
\- Kocham cię... - powiedział ze łzami w oczach. Nie dał szans Sherlockowi na jakąkolwiek reakcję, bo momentalnie zasnął z wycieńczenia.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nigdy nie sądził, że zobaczy przyjaciela w takim stanie.  
\- Ja ciebie też.  
Było mu to łatwiej powiedzieć, wiedząc, że John tego nie słyszy. _Kiedyś powiem mu to prosto w oczy..._


	34. Epilog

Trzy tygodnie później.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał John, wskazując palcem na średniej wielkości zawiniątko leżące na stole w kuchni.  
\- Przecież mówiłem, że odkupię ci każdą rzecz, która zaginie.  
\- Mówiłeś serio? Sherlock, nie musiałeś... - John rozpakował prezent.  
Ze środka wyłonił się beżowy sweter. Dokładnie taki sam, jaki nosił jeszcze kilka lat temu.  
\- Sherlock...  
\- Hmmm? Coś nie tak?  
\- Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu ten poprzedni sweter...  
\- Tak, wiem. Wyrzuciłeś go, a właściwie zrobiła to Mary. Kazała ci się go pozbyć, bo jej zdaniem  
wyglądałeś jak swój własny dziadek. Muszę przyznać, że twój gust poprawił się przy niej.  
Już nie nosisz tych koszmarnie dopasowanych swetrów ani kurtek. Teraz ubierasz się nawet... ładnie.

John skrzyżował ręce i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Oparty o stół wpatrywał się w przyjaciela.  
\- To w takim razie, dlaczego go kupiłeś?  
Sherlock w pierwszej chwili nic nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił głowę i zajął się obserwowaniem próbek  
pod mikroskopem. Było widać, że zawahał się nad odpowiedzią.  
\- Ponieważ w nim wyglądasz jak JOHN. - Lekarz zrobił wielkie oczy.  
\- Mój John - dodał Sherlock najciszej jak potrafił. Spojrzał na przyjaciela, który wydawał się  
bardzo rozbawiony tym, co usłyszał.  
\- Sherlock, to jest chyba... najsłodsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś.  
Ten z kolei zrobił kwaśną minę.  
\- John, nigdy więcej tak nie mów. To zawstydzające...

Lekarz nie wytrzymał. Odkąd jego relacje z Sherlockiem zmieniły się na bardziej intymne, odkrył  
drugą stronę ukochanego. Tą nieśmiałą, delikatną i kochającą. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie,  
jak wiele tracił przez te wszystkie lata, w ciągu których był "jedynie" przyjacielem.

Poczuł, jak jego ciało pragnie dotyku. Powoli zbliżył się do Sherlocka i z namaszczeniem połączył ich usta.  
Wiedział, że Sherlock uwielbiał go całować. Nie raz siedząc czy zasypiając, był obsypywany pocałunkami.  
Sherlock zawsze całował go delikatnie, delektując się smakiem ust i ciepłem bijącym od ciała.  
Teraz jednak John zapragnął czegoś więcej. Usiadł okrakiem na kolanach ukochanego i stanowczo wepchnął mu język do ust.

Oboje jęczeli z rozkoszy. Dłonie Sherlocka powędrowały pod koszulę Johna, wywołując u niego dreszcze.  
Całowali się kilka minut, walcząc o przewagę. W pewnym momencie lekarz zorientował się, że oboje są już twardzi  
i ocierają się o siebie. Niewiele myśląc, przylgnął jeszcze mocniej do Sherlocka i przyśpieszył ruchy.  
Ten aż warknął. Nie wiadomo jak, wstał z krzesła, ciągle trzymając Johna. Jedną ręką odsunął wszystkie rzeczy  
ze stołu. Położył na nim lekarza i zanurzył się po kolejne pocałunki. Wiedział, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma.

Zaczął szybko się rozbierać, jednocześnie przysysając się do szyi Johna. Był pewny, że jęki, które usłyszał,  
musiały dotrzeć też na dół do pani Hudson. Na samą tę myśl uśmiechnął się.  
\- Sherlock... Sherlock, proszę. Zaczekaj...  
\- Nie! Sam to zacząłeś.  
\- Błagam, zapomniałem ci o czymś powiedzieć. - Zaczerwieniony John próbował wyrwać się z uścisku Sherlocka,  
ale niewiele mógł zrobić. Właściwie to nie chciał tego. Nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze, jak w objęciach przyjaciela.

\- Chryste! Błagam, poczekaj chwilkę... Auć! - Poczuł zęby na swojej szyi. _Cholera, będzie ślad._  
W momencie, kiedy zamek jego spodni był w niebezpieczeństwie, usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi.  
Oboje popatrzyli na siebie. Na twarzy Sherlocka pojawiło się obrzydzenie.  
\- Czego on znowu chce?  
\- Właśnie, Sherlock. Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, że poprosiłem Mycrofta o przysługę. Obiecał, że przyjedzie dzisiaj.  
\- Trudno, poczeka... - Sherlock zaczął znowu całować szyję Johna, ale tego delikatnie go odepchnął.  
\- Naprawdę chcesz to zrobić teraz?  
\- Dlaczego nie?  
\- Żartujesz sobie? Twój brat na nas czeka.  
\- John, akurat teraz jestem w takim stanie, że mam w nosie Mycrofta...

Lekarz postanowił zagrać nie fair. Wiedział, że nie było innego wyjścia. Sherlocka nie łatwo było opanować, zwłaszcza kiedy był podniecony.  
\- Ciekawe czy ty chciałbyś go widzieć zaraz po seksie... Całego spoconego, czerwonego i zasapanego...  
Oczy Sherlocka zrobiły się wielkie, a z twarzy odpłynęła krew.  
\- Cholera, John... To było poniżej pasa.

Wstał i ubrał się. Obraz Mycrofta uprawiającego seks całkowicie odebrał mu ochotę na cokolwiek. Potarł twarz i z głębokim  
westchnieniem odwrócił w stronę Johna.  
\- To co ci obiecał?  
\- To, że będę mógł odwiedzić kogoś w tajnym więzieniu.  
\- Chcesz zobaczyć się z jednym z porywaczy? Po co?  
\- Po prostu chciałbym z nim porozmawiać. Dowiedzieć się, jak się ma i nic więcej. Chcąc nie chcąc polubiłem go...

Sherlock popatrzył sceptycznie na Johna, kręcąc głową, zbliżył się i szybko cmoknął w usta.  
\- Dobrze, ale i tak jadę z tobą. Nie pozwolę ci być sam na sam z tym człowiekiem.  
John uśmiechnął się i objął go.  
Po paru minutach oboje siedzieli już w czarnym samochodzie.

\--------------------

Trójka mężczyzn szła przez korytarz. Tajne rządowe więzienie znacznie różniło się od tych zwykłych.  
Chociaż w pobliżu nie było ani jednego ochroniarza, Mycroft zapewnił ich, że budynek, jest lepiej strzeżony niż Pałac Buckingham.  
Znając starszego brata Holmesa, John uwierzył mu. Był pewny, że nic mu nie grozi, dlatego bez strachu wszedł do jednego z pokoi.  
Na krześle za stołem siedział Alfie. Na widok Johna rozpromienił się.  
\- Dzień dobry, John. Jak dobrze znowu cię widzieć... - powiedział ze łzami w oczach.

Po godzinie Sherlock był wyraźnie zirytowany. Nerwowo tupał nogą i ze złością patrzył na Alfiego.  
Nie widział potrzeby rozmowy z nim. On i jego brat prawie rozpracowali organizację Morana.  
Całkowite pozbycie się jej było tylko kwestią czasu. Mimo to postanowił towarzyszyć Johnowi. Wiedział, że jego  
natura nie pozwoliłaby mu zignorowanie kogokolwiek. John znał tego człowieka, co więcej, lubił go.  
Nie było więc możliwości, aby tak po prostu o nim zapomniał.

John widząc irytację Sherlocka, spojrzał na Alfiego przepraszającym wzrokiem.  
\- Nie masz pojęcia, jak się cieszę, mogąc znowu cię zobaczyć, John. Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś.  
\- Wiesz, Alfie, mimo wszystko... - Lekarz nie wiedział co powiedzieć.  
\- Proszę, trzymaj się jakoś.

Alfie, uraczył go pełnym miłości i tęsknoty spojrzeniem. Przez tyle dni miał go na wyciągnięcie ręki. Tak jak teraz,  
ale ani przez chwilę nie było mu dane go posiadać. Ani przez chwilę nie mógł poczuć jego ciepła.  
Po policzkach Alfiego spłynęły łzy.

\- Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś będę mógł cię zobaczyć...  
John uśmiechnął się ciepło i razem z Sherlockiem wyszedł z pokoju.

\---------------------

\- Sherlock! Po co tak pędzisz?! - John ledwo nadążał za przyjacielem, który trzymał go za rękę i ile sił w nogach  
biegł po schodach na Baker Street.  
\- Chryste, Sherlock, zwolnij! Co się stało i po co wcześniej zatrzymaliśmy się przy aptece?  
\- Jak to po co? Bo musiałem kupić to. - Sherlock wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza paczkę stoperów do uszu.  
Zasapany, zaczął rozbierać siebie i Johna. Zszokowany lekarz nie wiedział, co się dzieje.  
\- Sherlock, co za eksperyment przyszedł ci znowu do głowy?  
\- Żaden. Po prosu zamierzam kontynuować to, co zaczęliśmy rano. - Nagi już teraz, rzucił się na Johna, całując  
go zaciekle. Po chwili chwycił go za rękę i zaczął kierować się do sypialni. Nadzy stanęli w drzwiach pokoju Sherlocka.  
\- Jeżeli nie chcesz eksperymentować to po co ci te stopery?  
\- Ponieważ nie zamierzam znowu ryzykować po tym, co stało się rano.  
\- Nie rozumiem.  
\- John, jakbyś się nie zorientował, jestem trochę sfrustrowany. Jeżeli jeszcze raz dzisiaj, w czasie kiedy będziemy się kochać,  
usłyszę choćby wzmiankę o moim bracie, pojadę do niego i go zamorduję.  
\- Sherlock... - John był wyraźnie rozbawiony. - Naprawdę sądzisz, że w czasie seksu będę myślał o... - Nie zdążył  
dokończyć zdania, bo dłoń przyjaciela zamknęła mu usta.  
\- Ani słowa, John, ani słowa. - Sherlock wepchnął sobie stopery do uszu i popychając Johna na łóżko, zatrzasnął drzwi.


End file.
